


The Phantom

by SmallRainbow



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, The Phantom - Freeform, Vigilante Male OC, Vigilantism, midoriya izuku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 48,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRainbow/pseuds/SmallRainbow
Summary: Heroes are perfect beings with perfect quirks, but what if someone challenged that notion? A quirkless hero born from tragedy, the most feared hero. Join Nakamura Kaito on his journey to becoming... The Phantom!AN: I'm not great at summaries, but I hope you enjoy this story :D
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. KAITO - THE ORIGINS OF THE PHANTOM

##  **KAITO - THE ORIGINS OF THE PHANTOM**

I remember clear as day, walking home in the rain. We'd just come back from a party Dad was invited too. He was the CEO of Nakamura tech so he was asked to represent the company. We all had to wear suits and talk to people, the whole event was kinda boring. On the way home Mum and Dad promised me that we'd get ice cream on the way back, that made the day better. I was 5 years old at the time, we decided to go through an alleyway as a shortcut. We were already so close to home that no one seemed bothered or on edge, until someone stepped out the shadows.

He had a gun, aimed it at my parents. The police say it was a mugging gone wrong, but I saw it happen. Those shots were deliberate, never knew why the man gunned down my parents and let me live. After the police arrived the family butler Watanabe Kazuya came and picked me up. The drive home was silent, and thankfully I wasn't questioned that much. Unfortunately the next day the police came to the mansion to start properly questioning me, it made sense since I saw the event happen but I was young and grieving. Kazuya greeted them, his white hair combed and his blue eyes piercing the cops that chose to knock. There was a detective with them, he introduced himself as Tsukauchi Naomasa.

He was the one asking me questions, and he was really nice. Tsukauchi asked me all the relevant questions and I told him all I could, everything I could remember. As I grew older I realised I wanted to be a hero, so what happened to my parents wouldn't happen to anyone else. But I was quirkless and according to society that meant I couldn't be a hero, with all the entrance exams being in favour of people with strong quirks. I wasn't going to be a hero officially, but that doesn't mean I can't go out and help anyway. They can't arrest me considering I have no quirk, yet people will assume so it'll be easier to just to not be seen. After the death of Mum and Dad, Kazuya started training me to defend myself and after all this time I finally decided. I was 12 years old when I went out on patrol for the first time, after making gadgets for myself and being trained by Kazuya I was ready.

I brushed my blonde hair out of my face as my brown eyes stared back at me from the mirror. My suit was black with silver accents, a cape with a hood attached to cover my face. A black face guard covered my mouth with an in built voice changer, the black armour plates where strong yet flexible. Overall the suit would do, any needed upgrades I'd make as I go.

"Be careful young Kaito, patrolling won't be easy." Kazuya warned as I entered the hideout.

"I know, that's why you're here. If I need help I'll call you, though I'm sure I'll be fine." I replied as put on my face guard and pulled up my hood.

I jumped on my motorcycle and sped off leaving Kazuya in the hideout. The ground opened up behind the mansion and I sped through the exit driving towards the city centre. The ground closed behind me as I continued, the hideout was located underneath the mansion with many secret entrance and exits. My Dad used to use the hideout to work on secret projects for Nakamura Tech, but I use it as a hideout for my equipment and heroism. 'Well I'm more of a vigilante aren't I. But I'll do anything to make sure what happened to me never happens to anyone else. I'll do what I can.' I think to myself as I speed down the roads in my armoured motorcycle.

I don't have a motorcycle license considering I'm too young to get one, but Dad used to teach me how to drive one so I don't need a license. Besides this is child's play compared what I'll be doing. I park the bike close by and use a grappling hook to navigate up to the nearest rooftop. Once on the roof I tuned my earpiece to the police radio and listened. After a couple minutes I get what I was looking for. The radio cracks to life and I make my move.

"Don't come any closer! I'll gut this bitch!" A man the a black mask over his head yelled at the police in front of him.

He was slowly backing away holding a knife to woman's throat. The woman was in tears, screaming her lungs out with blood curdling screams. "Shut up bitch! I'll gut you right now!" The man yells.

Another man behind the one with the knife yells out "Come on man! We got we need let's go!" The man with the knife backs up quicker, still holding the knife to the woman's neck. "Don't follow us or she gets it!" He yells as he drags the woman out with him.

The two guys make their way out the bank, one holding the bag of money and the other still holding the woman hostage. After loading a van with the money the first guy turns to the guy with the hostage.

"Take the bitch out and lets go!" He yells to him as he turns to the van. The guy with the knife pushes the woman away and goes to stab her but stops when her hears a scream from behind him. He turns to see the vans door open but no one there.

"Hey dude! You there!" He yells as he holds out the knife towards the empty van. As he checks inside the van he hears movement behind him, he turns to see me standing there.

"Bitch where is!" I cut him off with a strike to the chest. He falls to the floor and as he tries to get up I jump on him and pin him to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He yells as he struggles against my grip.

"Call me Phantom." My distorted voice replies as I strike his head, knocking him out. As I get up I look at the woman who was taking hostage. She screams at me, trying to scramble away from me as quickly as possible.

"Freeze!" I hear from my left. As I turn I see a squad of police aiming their guns at me. "Keep your hands up!" Another cop yells at me. I slowly put my hand up and turn to face the cops aiming at me.

One slowly approaches with a gun still pointing at me. I wait till he gets close, as he reaches for his cuffs I disarm him and turn him around so he's facing the other cops. As the others wait for me to get out from behind their ally I drop a smoke bomb. As smoke crawls across the alleyway I use my grapple hook to escape to the nearest rooftop, and by the time the smoke clears I'm already long gone.

I'm 14 now, I've heard the U.A entrance exam will be in a couple of months. I might have taken part if I had a quirk, but I know I can't. It doesn't matter anyway, I've got work to do. As I get up from my place at the dinning room table I walk towards the study across the hall. After entering the secret code underneath the desk a bookshelf opens up revealing an elevator. I take the elevator down to the hideout, the secret entrance closing behind me. Once at the hideout I see Kazuya monitoring the computer, the four big monitors showing lots of information about the city, recent inmates, police case files, and most importantly hero files. If I ever need to go against a hero I'll need to know all I can to have the upper hand.

"You have a meeting the heads of Nakamura Tech, more talks about who's taking over as CEO, and I'd get your homework done before your tutors next visit." Kazuya informed me as he turned away from the monitors.

After my parents death I was home schooled, they didn't want to run the risk of me breaking down in a public environment. Lots of bad press for Nakamura Tech is what the heads said. I didn't want to be CEO of this company, but these pawns would surely take the company in a bad direction. So as well as all the work I'm currently doing I'm having to look for someone to take over the company.

"I know Kazuya, and all my homework is already done. Do you have any news on the trafficking ring?" I reply as I sit by the computer.

"Yes sir, this new local gang has taken it upon themselves to try and capture young women to then sell off to the highest buyer. Despicable stuff might I add." Kazuya informs me as I take a look at the files on the 3rd monitor.

As I scroll through the information, it becomes clear that I'm dealing with amateurs. Once they've captured the women they take them to a dock nearby, the use the shipping crates there to hide the women while they wait for their buyer. Reports show that they've been interrupted only twice, but both interruptions happened at the same docks.

"With a pattern like this you'd think the police would've already gone to scope the place out, even if it's a small pattern like this." I remark as I go to put my outfit on.

"Well sir perhaps they don't have the time? I'm sure they have a lot of cases to run." Kazuya replies as I put my suit on.

"I make time." I retort as I adjust my face guard. It didn't take me long to put the outfit on and I quickly make my way to my bike. "I'll go check out the docks to see what I can find, let me know if anything else comes through." My distorted voice says as I jump on the motorcycle and drive out the hideout. Once out I drive till I'm only a couple minutes away from the docks, hide the bike, and sprint the rest of the way there.

I use my grappling hook to navigate to the top of a bunch of big shipping crates piled up on top of each other. Once up there I take in my surroundings, the dock is crawling with people loitering around the crates. 'This many people out this late, they must be part of the trafficking ring.' I thought to myself as I observed the gang below me.

"Ugh! This dude is taking forever, when did he say he'd be here?" One man speaks up, leaning on one the shipping crates.

"He said he'd be here soon so stop your complaining!" Another one yells as he turns to the other.

"There he is!" The third man spoke as he pointed at the approaching black car. Four men in suits and sunglasses step out of the car. 'That makes seven in total, if I'm going to stop this I need to use the element of surprise.' I think as I listen in on the guys below.

"You got the stuff?" One of the suited men asks.

"Yeah, don't know why you lot want them but money is money. They're in the red crate behind me." One of the gang members speak up. One of the suited men open the red shipping crate near by, then after looking inside gives the other suited guys a thumbs up as he closes the crate.

"So we have your stuff, wheres our money?" One of the gang members ask.

"Here." One of the suited men retorts, throwing a briefcase at the three.

The gang members open up the suitcase and grin. As they continue they're discussion they hear a scream from they're left and turn to see one of the suited men are missing.

"What's the meaning of this!" The one who gave the suitcase roars.

"I don't know!" The gang member holding the brief case shrieks as he shakily holds the briefcase. Before another word can be said another scream cuts them off and a gang member has disappeared. 'Only five left.' I deduce as I watch the remaining men from the sidelines.

"Spread out and search!" One of the suited men yell and everyone springs into action. As I quietly make my way around the criminals I see one get pulled away. 'Someone else is here, it might be a hero. Gotta be careful.' I guess as I hide in the shadows.

Another criminal gets knocked out and the remaining three turn to see who did it. Eraserhead looks up at his remaining opponents, no emotion showed on his face. They yell and attack the hero who effortlessly dodges all the attacks and knocks the rest of the criminals on the ground. Eraserhead moves to the red crate and opens the doors as I stay in the shadows. He lets all the women out and tells them they're safe now. As he does that a big muscular man wearing a biker uniform and a wrestling mask grabs Eraserhead and trows him to the side. Eraserhead looks up and activates his quirk, but the man grabs his head and slams it against the crate in front of them.

"You dare mess with my merchandise, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." The big man states as he slams Eraserhead into the ground. 'He obviously has a mutant quirk, which I'm assuming is his strength and knowing Eraserheads quirk he can't disable mutant quirks.' I deduce as I continue watching the fight in front of me. As Eraserhead keeps dodging attacks the big man continues thrashing around causing dents in the ground and crates.

"I am the Luchador! No one messes with me!" The big man shouts as he hits Eraserhead in the chest.

Eraserheads throws his capture weapon at the Luchador trying to capture him, but Luchador grabs the capture weapon and pulls on it sending Eraserhead forward. Eraserhead brings up his hands to block the blow and pulls back his capture weapons. The Luchador caught off guard for a moment gets hit by Eraserhead, but then Luchador grabs him and throws him away. As he charges Eraserhead a small boomerang hits Luchador in the chest and smoke pours from the impact point.

I grab Eraserhead and use my grappling gun to get us to the top of the pile of shipping crates near by.

"What.." I cut Eraserhead off before he can say anything else.

"Keep quiet, stay down." I whisper as I observe the Luchador. Eraserhead very quickly figures out what's going on, but he doesn't attack me. I'm glad he can read the situation, most heroes are too stupid for that. I pull out a small modified gun and loud it with a big blue capsule on the exposed part of the gun. I aim and fire before Eraserhead can object, Luchador grabs the capsule and looks up at us. I press a button on my gauntlet and the capsule breaks, then an electric current sparks from the capsule covering Luchador. He screams at the electric current shocks him and brings him to his knees. Without hesitating I pull out my grappling gun and fire it at Luchador, pulling myself towards him but before I can get in striking range Luchador grabs the wire and uses it to throw me into a shipping crate nearby. As he charges me Eraserhead comes up from behind and strikes him on his neck, as he does that I loud another capsule into my gun and fire it at Luchador.

Another current flows through Luchador as me and Earserhead both strike him at the same time, knocking him out. Eraserhead, without hesitation, wraps Luchador up in some of his capture weapon. Before I can get away, Eraserhead grabs me with his capture weapon and pulls me forward. I press a button on my gauntlet as an electric current runs from my gauntlets up the capture weapon, forcing Eraserhead to take off his capture weapon as I pick myself up.

"I have to bring you in kid, you know the rules." Eraserhead explains. "I'm not breaking any rules here Eraserhead, it's not illegal to be a hero without a license." I reply, but Eraserhead looks unimpressed.

"Maybe so, but it's illegal to use your quirk without a license." Eraserhead retorts as I sigh and shake my head. "I have no quirk Eraserhead, all I have are my gadgets and my skills." I respond.

Eraserhead goes to retort, but stops himself thinking for a moment. He then picks up his capture weapon again and turns to me.

"You'd make a good hero kid, but leave this to the professionals," He turns to the red shipping crate to help the women up before he continues. "You should try the entrance exam before you go out doing stuff like this. You could learn a thing or two.." He cuts himself off as he turns to see I'm gone. With a small smile he turns and helps the ladies escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my first story, I hope you like it :D


	2. KAITO - SMALL BEGINNINGS

##  **KAITO - SMALL BEGINNINGS**

After my encounter with Eraserhead I did my research, tried to learn as much as I could about him. There wasn't much information out there about him, but I have my ways. Entering the hideout I saw Kazuya sitting at the desk monitoring the situation on the computer. I put a tracker on one of the suit guys I took out, it turns out that they were associates of Luchador.

"Any updates?" I ask as I sit next to him.

"Not much, we know there in a warehouse nearby. No one else is in there considering it's quite late, so you won't need to worry about any hostages." Kazuya explains as he takes a sip from the mug in front of him.

"Good, I'll go over there and see what I can find out." I respond as I get up from my chair and get ready. "Do take it easy today sir, your meeting with the heads of Nakamura is in a couple days, and you're meeting a new employee tomorrow." Kazuya points out as he turns to me. 

"I'll be fine. Be back soon." I reply as I get on my bike and drive off. I stop driving a couple minutes away and navigate to a nearby vantage point. I see five people in the warehouse, they're grouped up together so it'll be easy to take them down. After looking around a little more I decide to get to work.

"Why are we posted on guard duty? Couldn't Luchador send someone else?" One man complains as another slaps him on the back of the head.

"Don't be disrespectful to our boss! We were selected for this and we'll get the job done" The second man retorts as the first one shrinks slightly.

"Calm down boys, we'll be fine. No one knows we use this as a hideout." A woman speaks up, leaning against the third guy who just sighed and shook his head. Before the first guy can defend himself a crash is heard from the back of the warehouse.

"I'll go see what it was, you lot stay here! Don't disappoint Luchador!" The second guy all but yells as he charges off. After a couple minutes of silence washing over them, the first guy speak up. "Where do you think he's gotten to? He's been gone a while."

"He'll be fine, probably just went to the toilet or something." The women replies nonchalantly, the third guy nodding in agreement.

"Sure, but I'll go check just in case." The first guy says as he leaves the other two. After a couple moments they hear a scream coming from the back and ready their guards.

"Someones here!" The woman yells, but before she can do anything a wire hits the third guy in the back and carries him upwards into the darkness. She slowly walked closer to the crates, keeping her guard up all the while. She hears movement and turns around to punch but is stopped by my distorted voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She steps back almost falling over the crates behind her. "W-Who are you?" She asks, her guard wavering.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I respond as I strike her, knocking her out.

I turn to the crates and pull out a small rectangular device. Opening up the rectangular device a holographic screen appears showing an x-ray of the crate in front of me. After scanning the wooden crates in front of me I deduce that the merchandise they're carrying is drugs.

'A drug dealer running a trafficking ring? He must be real busy' I remark to myself as I open one of the crates, confirming my suspicion. The crates were full of see through bags full of white powder. After confirming my suspicions I press a button on my gauntlet, signalling Kazuya to give an anonymous tip to the police about this place. I turn to leave before a voice stops me.

"I told you to leave it to the professionals kid." Eraserhead steps out from the shadows and walks towards me.

"Without me more criminals would be on the streets." I respond as I turn to Eraserhead.

"This is a dangerous game kid, you could get yourself killed," Eraserhead replies putting a hand on my shoulder before continuing. "Just stop kid. This is way too dangerous for you."

"Just cause I don't have a quirk doesn't mean I can't be useful." I retort with a slight growl in my voice, which is only heightened by the distortion layering my voice.

"I'm not saying that kid, but you haven't trained enough to be out here. You're lucky the stuff you've gotten involved in had easy opponents, and if I wasn't there to help with Luchador then you'd have failed." Eraserhead explains.

"Well you weren't doing too well with him either. He managed to escape you and the police after everything." I responded with a small smirk under my face guard.

Earserhead sighs and speaks up. "You're still under trained. You never know what's gonna happen out there and you need to be ready. If you insist on this path then let me train you, I can help you become a hero." Eraserhead offers as he reaches out his hand.

"I wouldn't pass the entrance exam. I have no.." Before I can continue Eraserhead cuts me off. "I could recommend you. It would give you more of a chance, but you'd have to impress me in training. We have less then a month to train you up."

After pondering the decision I realise it's the best chance I've got, the only chance I've got. I reach out and shake his hand.

"It would help if I knew who you were, or a way to contact you. I'll call you the details about your first training session." Eraserhead comments.

"Call this number, and you'll find out who I am soon. Aizawa Shota." I counter as I drop a smoke bomb and disappear from Eraserheads sight.

The next day I get a call from Aizawa saying to meet him in a gym near by, so I suit up and head over. "So your here." Aizawa greets.

"I am. Lets get this over with quickly, I have meeting soon." I reply.

"You not taking this seriously." Aizawa retorts not looking impressed. I take off my mouth guard and lift up my head, my blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin exposed to the light of the gym.

"Nakamura Kaito, temporary CEO of Nakamura Tech. My meeting will be meeting a new employee, not sure why but that's what the heads want. He must be a promising one." I announce as Aizawa looks at me a little shocked. It doesn't take long for Aizawa to compose himself and get the training started. After a while of training I realised who good of a mentor Aizawa is, he taught things in an easy to understand and efficient way.

It reminded me of when I trained with Kazuya back when I started being Phantom. After a long training session, I put my mouth guard on and pull my hood up. It was time for me to go.

"I gotta go Aizawa, meetings soon. Text me the details of the next session and I'll be there." I state before leaving as quickly as I came. By the time I'm back at the mansion and changed into a suit, Kazuya is calling me from upstairs. I exit the hideout ending up in the study, once the secret entrance closes I step out of the study to see Kazuya with a man. This man was as tall Kazuya, black hair with brown eyes. He wore a long black trench coat that was lifted up slightly by his reptilic tail.

"Oh master Kaito, let me introduce you. This is Tanaka Haruto, a newly appointed head of the Nakamura Tech. And yes the current heads neglected to tell us that." Kazuya explained as Tanaka held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Nakamura." He greeted with a slight lisp to his voice.

"The pleasure is mine, come. We shall get this meeting underway." I reply showing him to the dining room. Kazuya brings out some tea for us as we get started.

"As you are a new head, do I need to bring you up to speed on the companies current situation?" I ask taking a sip of the newly made tea.

"No sir, from what I gather the company needs a new CEO or steps put in place to make you the new CEO." He responds taking a sip from his tea too.

"Correct. I shall be honest with you and say I don't exactly want to be CEO, but there have not been any good replacements for CEO." I explain.

"Not even any of the other heads of the company?" Tanaka inquires and I shake my head. "No. I frankly don't trust them with the company and neither did my father. If I did trust them I'd have already handed the company to them already." I reply.

"Well if that's the case, then what are we going to do?" Tanaka asks.

"I'll do what I can, find someone to take over the company. But it would help if you kept me up to date with what the other heads are doing." I reply.

"Uh, Yes sir. But why do you need me to spy on them?" Tanaka asks.

"Because I don't trust them to tell me the truth," I respond, finishing my tea and standing up from my place at the table before continuing. "Unless you have any other queries then this meetings over."

"Yes sir. Thank you for your time." Tanaka responded as he got up and shook my hand. As Kazuya showed him to the door I went back to the hideout. 'The heads aren't telling me stuff again, I don't even think there was a point to this meeting but at least I have an inside man for when I'm not around. Time will tell whether I can trust him or not.' I conclude as I sit down at the computer. Before I can investigate more about Luchador I get a text from Aizawa, it reads 'Tomorrow, 8am, same gym as today. Don't be late.'

"Who was that sir?" Kazuya inquires from behind me.

"It was Aizawa, next training sessions tomorrow." I answer from my seat at the computer.

"Well then maybe you should rest master Kaito, with these upcoming training sessions and the meeting with the heads in a couple days." Kazuya recommends but I shake my head.

"I'm good Kazuya, I need to do more investigation on Luchador." I reply as I get up, but Kazuya grabs my arm.

"With all due respect sir, you will be going to bed or I will force you. Tomorrow you can catch up with sir Aizawa on the investigation on Luchador during training, now get to bed." Kazuya commands as I shiver slightly. Kazuya has been almost like a second father figure my whole life and I've known him my whole life, so I know I have no choice but to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I uploaded this Chapter and the first Chapter on the same day, but from here on out I'll only upload one Chapter at a time. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D


	3. KAITO - COMPANY BUSINESS

##  **KAITO - COMPANY BUSINESS**

I block an incoming attack from Aizawa and go to strike myself, but he dodges and uses my momentum to throw me forwards. I manage to pick myself up and block another attack and push him away. I go to attack Aizawa again, but he blocks my attack and strikes back bringing me to the ground.

"Good, you're getting better. But you need to do better." Aizawa says as he helps me up.

We'd been training for a couple days and my big meeting with heads of Nakamura is tomorrow. I walked over to my bag and reached inside, pulled out a folder and gave it Aizawa.

"What is this?" Aizawa asked taking the folder.

"It's reports I had Kazuya put together, information about Luchador's gang. I managed to get a good amount of information from the trackers I placed." I replied.

"Alright, but why give it to me?" Aizawa asked.

"I have a meeting with the heads of Nakamura tomorrow about the future of the company, and depending on what we decide there might be a transition period where things are changing around. I can't do much investigation with the companies eyes on me, I'd blow my cover if I did. So these are for you to continue the investigation on Luchador, just promise to keep me updated." I explain, picking up my bag and getting ready to leave.

"Sure I'll do that. Good luck with company stuff, and remember this training stops for nothing. I still expect you here every day." Aizawa replied.

I nodded and left the gym, making my way back home. The next day I had Kazuya drop me off at Nakamura Tech, after going in I'm greeted by the receptionist.

"Oh Nakamura sir! Tanaka is expecting you in your office, and the main meeting is in meeting room 5 on floor 10." The receptionist informs me with a big smile.

"Thank you, tell Tanaka I'll be up there shortly." I reply as I make my way to my office, dreading the meeting to come. As I enter my office I see Tanaka sitting on a sofa by my desk.

"Sir! You wanted to see me before the meeting with the other heads?" Tanaka inquired as I shut the door behind me.

"Yes I did. I wanted to catch up since our last meeting, see if you got any new information for me?" I asked as I sat down at my desk.

"Not much sir, the heads aren't including me in much at the moment. Probably because I'm new, but I did manage to overhear something in their last meeting. They were talking about Project X and about how they were going to action it. Which doesn't give us much to work with." Tanaka answered, his lisp a little stronger then before and shaking a little from nerves.

"No thats perfect Tanaka, you've confirmed my suspicions. Project X was something my Dad created long ago, he told me he created this in case the villains eliminated all the heroes. He always said he wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Project X is for emergencies only and if they're deciding to action is now, then not only this company but all of Japan could be in trouble." I explain.

"What is Project X?" Tanaka asked, worry flowing through his features.

"Hopefully you'll never know." I reply standing up from my desk before beckoning Tanaka to follow. We both walk towards the elevator and go up to floor 10, once outside meeting room 5 the eerie silence that carried our journey persists. I open the meeting room doors, Tanaka behind me, to find all the other heads are already in the meeting room. 4 of them in total, all as untrustworthy as the next. I needed to keep my guard up. As Tanaka and I sat at our places, me being at the head of the meeting, I studied the other heads around me.

Kobayashi Hiroki, pale skin, long dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. A scar running down his left cheek, a creepy smile perched on his face as he leaned forward in his chair. Yamamoto Reiji, tanned skin, blonde hair, and red eyes that looked down on everyone else. He had an air of superiority about him. Suzuki Subaru, skin pale as a ghost, short white hair, and pale white eyes staring into the void. He may be blind, but his quirk allows him to sense more then anyone else. And lastly Saito Toshiro, pale skin, long red hair, and purple eyes hidden by the red shades he wore. His silent presence being the most intimidating here.

"Well now that the little CEO is here lets get started." Kobayashi voiced, sounding like he was on the edge of a laughing fit.

"Yes lets," Yamamoto replied, straightening his tie before continuing. "I'm sure you know why we called this meeting sir Nakamura, but we think it's about time we talked the future of this company."

Suzuki nodded, continuing to stare ahead, before stating. "I agree with Yamamoto, as much as it pains me to say this. We need a replacement for your father and you're too young to be CEO of the company." Fake emotion dripped from there voices as Saito stayed silent, Tanaka was shaking slightly from his spot. I give him a small reassuring smile before I turn to the others.

"I do agree with you all, but at this point there is no suitable replacement available as of yet. I'll propose I stay temporary CEO till that person comes along." I interject, seeing the four show slight signs of frustration.

"That me be all well and good sir, but we need someone soon. If this company is to stay afloat we need to take action now." Yamamoto growled slightly, but before he could continue Kobayashi cut him off with a crazed laugh. "Oh don't get too frustrated at the young lord, you might pop a blood vessel!" He yelled, his laughs echoing through the room.

Suzuki cleared his throat and stated. "Even if the right person hasn't turned up yet, we at least need a temporary CEO who's always here. You have other responsibilities, like school, that busy you."

"I get that, so I place Tanaka as leader while I'm not here. He'll act as a an intermediary between me and you lot. He'll let me know of any changes that any of you put forward so I can give my piece on them. I'll still be a temporary CEO, but Tanaka will act as my voice when I am not here. Understood." I clarified as Tanaka and the other heads looked at me in shock. Well apart from Saito who stayed as emotionless and quiet as ever.

Quickly gaining composure, Yamamoto interjected before anyone else could respond. "As you wish sir, I'm sure you and Tanaka can run through the details. The other heads and I have important matters to attend to, so if you'd please excuse us." He gave a pointed look at the other heads.

"You may leave." I replied, watching them leave the room. Soon it was just me and Tanaka in the room and he was clearly nervous, but he was the only choice. If I hadn't made a decision right then and there, then the heads would have scrambled at the opportunity to take over the company. With this decision it's brought me more time, which is something I need.

"Why me sir? I only got here a couple weeks ago, are you sure I'm right for the job?" Tanaka asked cutting through my thoughts, his lisp worsening. He was clearly very nervous, his tail wouldn't stop moving.

"I am sure Tanaka, at this moment you are the only one I can trust. Just give me a call if and when you need too, and keep me updated on the companies status." I replied giving Tanaka my number.

"T-Thank you sir. I won't let you down!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"I know you won't" I responded, leaving the room. 'Because if you did, we all could be in great danger.' I thought to myself as I left the Nakamura Tech building.


	4. KAITO - RECOMMENDATION

##  **KAITO - RECOMMENDATION**

After the meeting with the heads, Tanaka has kept me posted on the companies status and what the other heads are doing. Their clearly planning something but who knows what.

"You're late." A voice cuts off my thoughts as I look up to see Aizawa standing there. I put my bag on a bench and walk to the center of the gym.

"Sorry Aizawa, got caught up in company politics." I replied slipping into my stance.

"You should be focusing more on your training, you have potential. I'd hate to see that go to waste." Aizawa countered as he too slipped into a stance.

I rush Aizawa, throwing a left hook that's blocked by the pro. Instinctively I swing with my leg but Aizawa blocks that to. I jump back readying a punch, but Aizawa strikes before I can do anything. Just managing to block his strike, I dive out the way of another. Seeing Aizawa prepare a strike I strike with a left hook forcing him to dodge before sweeping his legs. Aizawa manages to catch himself from falling and strikes again. I dodge and send a strike back which he blocks in kind, we both jump back and look at each other. Aizawa had a slight smile on his face. I rushed again, striking multiple times which all get blocked. Continuing to force Aizawa to block I let out a kick to his side, which Aizawa caught and used my momentum to throw me down. As he turns to strike me again I kick upwards, hitting him in the chest. I then jump up and strike him hard on the arm, I hear a small crack. I then sweep his legs again. With the pain in his arm Aizawa tries to catch himself with one arm but fails. I stand over Aizawa reaching out a hand to help him up, but before I can counter Aizawa uses the opportunity to pull me to the ground, then jump up before I have the time to retaliate.

"Never let your guard down kid." Aizawa explains as I get up. "But you're getting better, much better then you were when we first met. Keep this up and you might stand a chance in the enterance exam." He continues throwing me a bottle of water, which I catch with ease.

I take a swig from the water and counter "No matter how well I train the odds are stacked against me, I doubt I'll pass the exam. It's too favoured for people with quirks."

"That's true but if I recommend you, you'd have more of a fighting chance. And I'd say you earned it after all this progress. But you better not disappoint me." Aizawa replies taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Wait. Does that mean.." Before I can continue Aizawa cuts me off with a nod. I wasn't expecting this. "I won't let you down Aizawa-sensei." I exclaim as I bow before him.

And after a couple more training sessions the day had come for the U.A recommendation entrance exam. There weren't a lot of people around, but one person caught my eye, Todoroki Shoto. The son of Endeavor looked just as passive aggressive as his father, but there was some restraint there. I knew Endeavor was an asshole, my father dealt with him a lot when he ran the company and I had the pleasure of having meetings with him too. He would always exclaim that he only wanted support equiptment from the best and that's why he came to Nakamura Tech, he also said if the quality of the products we give him aren't high enough he'd find someone better. It was always about the best, luckily Nakamura Tech always strives or the best solutions. One problem though, if people recognise him then they'll recognise me too.

The death of my parents and my existence was no secret, the death was plastered all over the news and when I took over the company the press had a field day. Moat exclaiming how I was too young or too immature to run the company, I found that insulting at the time. I ignored everyone else opting to keep to myself, looking around the room I saw some strong opponents. This wasn't going to be easy.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE! TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE RECOMMENDATION ENTERANCE EXAM!" Present Mic yelled with excitement. As nervous as I was, I was pretty excited too.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A WRITTEN EXAM, FOLLOWED BY A PRACTICAL EXAM, AND LASTLY AN INTERVIEW! AND IN THAT ORDER! EACH EXAM WILL BE EXPLAINED TO AS WE GO, NOW FOLLOW ME TO THE WRITTEN EXAM HALL!" Present Mic continued, his voice maintaining the level of volume it had previously.

After being brought to the hall and the rules explained to us, we got to work. The written exam was easy, and I was one of the first to finish, a girl with long black hair finished before me though. She had that air about her that told me just to stay away and not bother her, but most people here had that aura so it wasn't that surprising. While waiting for the written exam to end I decided to access the hideouts computer from my phone to see if there were any updated on the Luchador case, having to use the phone under my desk as to not distract anyone or flash any important information. As the exam ended I had come to realise that the case hadn't been updated much. It wasn't too surprising seeing as the only competent investigator was an underground hero, and I bet they don't take them too seriously.

'I'll have to look into the case some more when I get back home. There has to be something they've found, as incompetent as most investigators can be there had to be something. Too bad Tsukauchi wasn't made investigator of the case, him and Phantom meeting might not be a bad thing.' I thought as we moved out of the exam hall. Next we ended up at a field, your typical running track painted out on the ground.

"NEXT COMES THE PRACTICAL EXAM, THIS WILL BE A RACE FROM ONE SIDE OF THE TRACK TO THE OTHER. ALL QUIRK USAGE IS ALLOWED, AND I'LL BE RECORDING YOU'RE TIMES. EVERYONE GET SET UP AT THE OTHER END OF THE TRACK." Present Mic informed as we navigated our way to the starting line.

'This exam still favours those with quirks, but the written exam and interview might give me the upper hand.' I speculated getting into position. I didn't need to be the best, but I needed to try the best I could. If I settled for half ass scores I'd be out.

"READY, SET, GO!" Present Mic's voice boomed as we started running. I sprinted as fast as I could seeing Todoroki and a another student blast forwards, wind gushing behind them. I heard some commotion behind me, and turning around I saw the ground getting softer. I jumped from my track to the same one as Todoroki just in time as to not sink into the ground, then I used his ice to glide me forwards. It would be a lot easier to use the ice instead of running and it might give me a fighting chance. Using Todoroki's ice it didn't take me long to catch up with the two students in front, as Todoroki jumped towards the finish line the student next to him suddenly pushed forward with a gust of wind. He took first place as Todoroki took second, and I just managed to scrap fourth place as some student managed to take me over in the commotion. I may have the used the ice but I didn't have anything to propel myself with so all I could do was try to lose as little momentum as possible.

After the race Present Mic beckoned us over, Todoroki looking at me with disdain. 'He probably didn't like me using his ice, and it wouldn't have been hard to see me using it to my advantage.' I thought as I walked over to Present Mic with the rest.

"WELL DONE EVERYONE! NOW FOLLOW ME OR THE FINAL PHASE!" Present Mic cheered as he brought us forward.

We ended up in a waiting room filled with plenty of chairs, we all sat down and Present Mic told us we'd be called in one by one. I tried to sit away from the rest of the group and sat in silence pondering over the Luchador case till I got a ping on my phone. After unlocking my phone I saw a text from Tanaka saying "The other heads are talking more about Project X, they seem adamant about actioning it. They also talked about a guy named Kurogiri who could help them. Not sure who that is, but I'll see what I can dig up."

I texted back "Good job Tanaka, let me know if anything else comes up." I put my phone away and leaned back in my chair as more people got called in for the interview. 'Just who is this Kurogiri, and how is he connected in all this.' I wonder to myself. The more questions I answer the more questions I get, it seems this whole thing goes a lot deeper then I originally thought. And if that's the case then who knows if Luchador is connected to any of this, I had to be vigilant. Before I can think more on the topic Present Mic calls me into the interview room.

As walk I hear murmurs around me, if no one recognised me yet they definitely did now. It was quite easy to figure out what they were talking about and I didn't want to dwell on it. My parents death has never been a good topic with me, and rightly so. I walked into the interview room and sat down, I saw a small white rat in front of me. He had a large scar over his right eye and I couldn't help but feel curious as to how he got that, especially as a rat. After Present Mic closed the door behind us, he sat down next to the small rat.

"Hello Nakamura! I am the Principal of U.A, call me Nezu. And I'm sure you already know Present Mic here. We're just going to ask you a couple questions then your recommendation exam will be done." The rat explained as he took a sip out of the smallest cup I've ever seen. He had a taunting aura around him and I knew I needed to keep my guard up. Nezu must of noticed this as his smile grew slightly.

"So first question, Why do you want to become a hero?" Nezu continued, awaiting my answer.

"To help people." I answered simply. I wasn't going to tell them everything even if they already knew, and I especially don't trust Nezu

"Alright, second question. What quirks do you possess?" Nezu asked.

I couldn't help but feel like he was toying with me. If he knew my name then he had record on me, so he must know everyone's quirks already and I assume he knows a lot more then he lets on. But I wasn't going to break easily.

"My brain." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Nezu chuckled before continuing. "Alright last question. Why Phantom?" He asked with an innocent smile. I glare at the rat while Present Mic looks on confused. 'He's definitely toying with me, and how did he know? This rat knows a lot more then he's letting on. I'll need to do some investigation back at the hideout.' I thought as I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible. It wasn't working to well. "Sorry, don't now what you're talking about." I counter, passive aggressive aura flowing off of me as I glared at the little rat.

"Then perhaps this will jog your memory." He challenged, handing me a picture that was face down on the desk. After turning the picture over I look at the it in shock, it was me in the Phantom outfit at my first training session with Aizawa-sensei. My hood was down, so this was the time I showed Aizawa-sensei my true identity. This rat had a lot of explaining to do, but the smile on his face said that I wasn't getting shit out of him. I place the picture face down on the desk and slide it to Nezu.

"Let's hope you never find out." I retort, not keeping my eyes off the small rat. Poor Present Mic seemed to look quite worried, his head moving back and forth between us.

"Well that's all we needed, thank you for your time. Please wait outside till the rest of the interviews have finished." Nezu replies still smiling innocently.

This damn rat! After being showed out by Present Mic I navigated to a space in the corner and stayed there till the interviews ended. 'Nezu. If I'm going to U.A I need to know everything I can about him, he knows who Phantom is and that could be another threat I need to consider.' I conclude as stare out the window to my right. Once all the interviews were done we were excused and told we'd get our results around the same time as everyone else, and as the regular entrance exam was yet to happen that would be a while. Gave me a good amount of time to carry out my investigations. Nezu, Kurogiri, Luchador, and the heads of Nakamura tech. I'd find out the truth, one way or the other.


	5. KAITO - THE START OF EVERYTHING

##  **KAITO - THE START OF EVERYTHING**

After looking through the hidden camera on my suit I see what I'm looking for. In the footage of mine and Aizawa-sensei's first training session I saw a small drone flying around the roof. It was a small drone and took some image enhancing to find it, but it was there hovering above us. The naked eye would have a lot of trouble noticing that.

'So that's how Nezu got that picture. I don't know if Aizawa-sensei noticed, but Nezu was spying on us. I'm not sure how he knew to spy on us, and if Aizawa-sensei didn't tip off Nezu himself the he must have been one of the few people who know about Phantoms existence. I operate mainly in the shadows, but the legend of the Phantom has spread through the underworld. Most people don't believe it though. I might need to catch up with Aizawa-sensei about this later.' I thought as I examined the footage in front of me. A fresh cup of coffee sitting next to my right hand.

"You have a letter sir, from U.A." Kazuya calls out from the entrance of the hideout.

"Put it on my desk Kazuya, I have matters to attend to." I reply as I leave the hideout.

Entering the gym I throw my bag on a bench and make my way over to a Aizawa-sensei. I take some glasses I had and put them on, looking around the room. Aizawa-sensei looked at me confused, but before he could say anything I tapped a button on my glasses and a small thud was heard. I made my way over and picked up the same drone. I knew it was small, but up close it's barely noticeable, where did Nezu get this kind of tech.

"Nezu knew. He had a drone here. Had to take it out before he got any more information, he knows who Phantom is." I explained to a now less confused looking Aizawa-sensei. "Nezu must have overheard me mention these sessions to Present Mic. He was the only one I told, but I didn't mention you. Just said these sessions where for me. I have reputation to uphold after all." Aizawa-sensei replied, looking at down at my hand trying to see the drone. I handed him the glasses and he put them on.

"My question is, why bother spying on you? Even if he had his suspicions that you were lying. Unless he had an ulterior motive, it doesn't make any sense. And even if he was keeping an eye on the heroes that worked for U.A, you aren't as big of a threat as the other heroes." I wondered aloud as he gave me back the glasses.

"He's always been like this. I don't think anyone really gets him." Aizawa-sensei answered in the most unhelpful way possible. This Nezu guy is really rubbing me off the wrong way. I'm getting loads of warning signs, I know I can't trust him, yet this whole thing makes no sense. 'Maybe I should do some investigation into Nezu, see what I can dig up. See what makes him tick' I ponder to myself. I look over to Aizawa-sensei , he's looking at me from the other end of the gym. No words needed, I slip into my stance and we begin training.

Training sessions recently have just turned into sparring matches, not that I'm complaining, it's good practice. After training I go home and immediately go to the study, picking up the letter on my desk. I open it to reveal a letter, looks like it was handwritten by Nezu. The letter stated that I had passed the recommendation entrance test and would be expected at school in the next week, although I doubt anyone failed the recommendation entrance exam.

'The fact that Nezu sent this letter himself is note worthy, I'd expect some copy paste letter just telling you the news, but from what glances I got at his handwriting when at the recommendation interview I can assume that this is his hand writing. He even signed the letter. Why does he have an interest in me? No, that's not the right question. Why does he have an interest in the Phantom?' I thought to myself. I put the letter in one of the desk drawers and made my way out of the study. After going through the exam it felt that they were trying to gauge our potential before we started, which makes sense. I just hope I get something on Nezu soon, I don't like not knowing things.

After a couple more training sessions with Aizawa-sensei the first day of U.A arrived, the massive building towering over everyone who entered. In the hall way I followed the signs to my class, Class 1.A. After reaching the door I saw someone by the door psyching himself up. He had green messy hair and was shaking with nerves, so much in fact that if if he was an island, the island residents would be getting earthquake warnings.

I slowly approached him, as not to startle him more, and asked "You going to open the door or stand there all day?"

The boy jumps from his trance and turns to me. "O-oh! Sorry I didn't see you there!" The boy stuttered out an apology.

"No need, you Class 1.A too?" I replied.

"Oh yes! Midoriya Izuku!" He greets holding out his hand.

"Nakamura Kaito." I reply shaking his hands.

The boy in front my goes wide eyed in shock. "As in the Nakamura! CEO of Nakamura Tech!" The boy all but yells, but blushed quickly soon after. Yeah, I knew this would happen eventually.

"Yes I am, I'd rather not talk about it." I reply as I motion towards the door, trying to move the conversation away from the topic. Midoriya nods sharply, almost taking his own head off, then takes a deep breath in and opens the classroom door to the chaos inside.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us as well as the craftsman who made the desk!" A blue haired boy yelled at a blonde boy in front of him.

"Like I care! What middle school you from, you extra?" The blonde boy replied as Midoriya next to me looked dejected. 'He must have some history with one of them, maybe both.' I deduce I watch the scene in front of me unfold.

"I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Iida Tenya." The blue haired boy greets with and outstretched hand.

The blonde boy shouts something back, but at this point I really couldn't care less. I don't even know his name and I can pinpoint his vibe, best stay away from him if I want peace. Iida comes towards us and stands in front of Midoriya, I would have stayed but sensing a presence behind me I went to sit down. If that presence was the teacher, I'd rather sit down and not piss him off on the first day. After some commotion a familiar voice cuts through the atmosphere.

"If you're here to socialise, then get out. This is the hero course." The owner of the voice gets up, halfway out of a sleeping bag, and reveals Aizawa-sensei. I smile slightly at his familiarity knowing he wouldn't smile back, he has a reputation after all

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational are you?" Aizawa-sensei comments as he steps into the classroom, but before anyone can interject he continues. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Pleased to meet you. Now change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds, and be quick about it."

Everyone grabs they're gym clothes and rush out after Aizawa-sensei . I wink at Aizawa-sensei as I pass him on the way out, he makes no move to respond which I expected considering his reputation here. I did some research about him after our first encounter with Luchador, and knowing what I saw this is gonna be a tough day. After getting changed we meet Aizawa-sensei at the grounds. Aizawa-sensei proposed a test of our quirks, smirking at me as he does so. 'Real dick move Aizawa-sensei.' I think to myself.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" A girl brown hair asks.

"No time to waste on that stuff, you want to become heroes. U.A is known for it's freestyle educational system. That applies to us teachers as well." Aizawa-sensei replies with most of the students looking on confused.

Aizawa-sensei lists of a bunch of tasks that you'd normally do in middle school, which I didn't do being home schooled but they look simple enough.

"Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school." Aizawa-sensei asks, looking at the blonde.

"67 meters." The blonde replies, now putting a face to the annoying blonde was arguing with Iida earlier.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got" Aizawa-sensei explains.

The blonde pulls back and yells "DIE!" Throwing the ball with a massive explosion. A small beep sounds as the ball lands.

"It's important for us to know your limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." Aizawa-sensei explained showing everyone Bakugo's score.

"Whoa this is awesome! So we can use our quirks for real! Man, this hero course is great!" A student with red hair shouts and most seem to agree, but I don't. This is Aizawa-sensei so there's always a catch, and from what I've read up we're about to get it.

"Awesome you say? You're hoping to become heroes after three years here, and you think it'll be all fun and games," Aizawa-sensei looms over us as he continues his lecture. "Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled."

I was starting to sweat now, even though I knew this was coming I was still nervous. I worked so hard to get here. I was quirkless so I was at a huge disadvantage, and after studying Aizawa-sensei I was able to determine one thing. He was serious, and he was pissed. He was probably going to give us this ultimatum anyway from what I could deduce from his files, but he seems pissed at most of the students laid back attitude. This wasn't good for anyone. 'Shit!' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath in to steel myself. I'll do the best I can, Phantom won't die regardless of what happens today. Phantom will continue no matter what, failing this won't stop me. But one things certain, this day was going to be hell on earth.


	6. KAITO - HELL ON EARTH

##  **KAITO - HELL ON EARTH**

It was clear Aizawa-sensei meant business, he was going to put us through hell and back. The first event was the 50 meter dash, and without a quirk I managed to get a good 6 seconds. Better than nothing. Midoriya got 7.02 seconds, not making me the last person in this event. Even though I'd hardly know him, I still can't help but worry about him. Not sure why. He surely had a quirk, but he wasn't using it which was intriguing and worrying. Next was the grip strength test, which I knew I got last in. Without a quirk to help there wasn't much I could do about that, although I did still manage to get a decent score thanks to the training Aizawa-sensei out me through. Midoriya managed to score a better score than me but we were still quite close.

The standing long jump and side stepping events I did alright in. Midoriya was struggling too, which does make me worry. He hasn't been using his quirk at all, there's the possibility it would not be of much help to him but my gut feeling is telling me otherwise. Now the last event, the throwing event. I wasn't feeling great about my chances, but that doesn't matter. Phantom won't die regardless with what happens, it just means more sneaking around which I'm already used to. After throwing my ball I got 60 meters which was alright, around the same amount Bakugou said he got without using his quirk, Aizawa-sensei gave me a knowing look and I replied by flipped him before walking back to the other students. Everyone saw me flipping off Aizawa-sensei and looked at me like I had a death wish, but I knew I was fine after all Aizawa-sensei had a sense of humour.

It was Midoriya's turn next, and I would lying if I said I wasn't worried for the guy. I mean I wasn't doing particularly well but he wasn't either, and I had a good excuse in the form of not having a quirk. He walks up and goes to throw but only gets 46 meters. I hear Midoriya mumble something which I was too far way to hear but he was definitely panicking, then Aizawa-sensei answers his silent ramblings.

"I erased your quirk. That ridiculous entrance exam, completely irrational when you consider someone like you got in." Aizawa-sensei continues lecturing the poor kid. "I saw it, how you can't control your quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?"

"N-no it's not like that.." Midoriya stutters out, but before he can continue Aizawa-sensei interjects.

"Whatever you were planning, it would have inconvenienced those around you." After Aizawa-sensei finishes lecturing the poor guy.

Midoriya mutters to himself before preparing to throw again. He throws the ball far with a gust of wind gusting forth. The ball flies through the air at incredibly fast speeds and everyone seems shocked by this. 'I knew he had a powerful quirk, always trust a gut feeling.' I think to myself with a smirk.

"Sensei! I can still move!" Midoryia exclaims as Aizawa-sensei looks at him smiling, he seems to be quite surprised and excited.

Before anyone can say anything else an explosion goes off from a very pissed off Bakugo. I'm already on high alert, I don't like this guy and if he's aiming to hurt people he's gotta be stopped. It's really not the time to be starting fights.

"WHAT THE HELL!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF DEKU!" He yells as Aizawa-sensei gets his capture weapon ready.

Before Aizawa-sensei can grab Bakugou with his capture weapon I step in, I knew if he continued to use his quirk he would dry eye and I've been wanting to punch this asshole since I first saw him. I grab Bakugo as he passes me and slam him into the ground using his momentum against him, before he can interject I slam my fist into his face drawing blood. He reaches his hand out to use his quirk, but I grab his arm and dislocate his shoulder before he can. Bakugo yelps in pain and jumps back, trying to get as far away from em as possible.

"I could break both your arms then using you're quirk wouldn't be an option, choose your next action carefully." I warn as I glare at Bakugo.

He really pissed me off, rubbed me the wrong way as soon as I saw him. Even though I stepped in I knew Aizawa-sensei could have handed it, honestly I was just worried for Midoriya and couldn't stand back and watch him being beaten up by the angry blonde.

"If you're done, follow me to the next event." Aizawa-sensei interjects as well all line up in front of him.

"Moving along, time for the results." Aizawa-sensei states, looking at us before continuing. "Also I was lying about expelling someone. That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you!"

Some of the students were freaking out while I hear a girl with black hair from the side mention that it was obvious. But I know better, I studied his face and behaviour and after knowing him for so long. I know he wasn't lying then, he must have just changed his mind. Which ultimately worked in my favour otherwise I would have totally been expelled.

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about this curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look." Aizawa-sensei announces.

Before he leaves he gives Midoriya a note for the nurse's office so Recovery Girl can fix his messed up finger. On the way out from our first day, coming to the conclusion that this was in fact hell on earth. On my way out I spot Midoriya with Iida and that brown haired girl.

"Oh Nakamura! Thanks for the save earlier." Midoriya thanked with a smile on his face.

"No problem, Bakugo had it coming." I replied.

"Oh I don't think we've met, I'm Iida Tenya!" Iida greeted holding out his hand.

"I know who you are, overheard you when I entered class. All the same, nice to meet you." I responded shaking his hand and I hold out my hand to the brown haired girl. "Nakamura Kaito, you are?" I greet.

"Uraraka Ochaco." The girl replied shaking my hand.

Recognition flows through Iida as I say my name. "You mean Nakamura as in Nakamura Tech! My brother is Iida Tensei, I'm sure you know him." Iida states as I finally recognise why Iida's name seemed so familiar.

"Oh yes, my father helped make his tech. I remember doing some small maintenance on his tech when I took over the company. He surprisingly takes very good care of it." I respond with a small smile.

No one asked anymore questions, probably because of the obvious tragedy looming over their sudden realisation. Everyone knew about the death of my parents, but I wasn't going to let that sit for long.

"So where you guys heading?" I asked.

"We're heading home now, you can join us if you like." Midoriya replied with a big smile. It was quite cute.

"Sure, I don't have much else to do." I respond, ruffling Midoriya's hair

He pouts slightly which was utterly adorable, and we all walked home talking, throwing out some friendly banter, laughing, and most of all having a fun time. It was the first time I'd properly hung out with people my age, and I'm glad I had the opportunity now. I'd definitely be down to hang out with them again, and especially hang out more with Midoriya. He intrigued me. Kazuya let me in the house and I immediately made my way to the hideout.

"Sir Aizawa said no patrolling during school time did he not?" Kazuya warned as he entered the hideout, carrying a cup of tea that he sat down on the desk in front of me.

"I know, I just need to do some investigation. I won't go out, I'll do what I can from here." I reply.

"Very well, but you shouldn't stay here for long, after dinner I want you straight to bed." Kazuya advised as he leaves the hideout to prepare dinner.

My first port of call is to do more investigation on Luchador and where he is, but I also need to investigate this Kurogiri dude. He's an associate of the heads of Nakamura Tech, Tanaka said he couldn't find out anymore about him so it's up to me to find out. After a small amount of investigation I found an old link through some old case files in the police database.

They say they heard the name in association with some sensei, and the league of villains back in All Might's heyday. So either he was a remnant of the league of villains or the league of villains were still alive. After a little more investigation I determined I wouldn't find much else out without going out on patrol, and even then this Kurogiri is still a big mystery. I stood up from the computer and took the elevator up to the house, I'll go on patrol as soon as I can to get some more clues. The next day waiting in the classroom someone bursts through the door, All Might in his silver age costume.

"I have come through the door like a normal person!" All Might yells as he walks into the classroom.

Hearing lots of excited murmurs and yells around the classroom as All Might continues. "Basic hero training! The class that'll put you in all sorts of special training to mould you into heroes! No time to dally, today's activity is battle training!" All the students look attentively at him.

"And for that you need these!" All Might yells while dramatically pushing a button. Shelves burst through the wall showing rows and rows of numbered cases.

"In accordance with the quirk registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted..." Before he can continue he's interrupted by the excited shouts of the students.

These were obviously their hero costumes. I made my costume similar my regular Phantom costume, it looked exactly the same but it had some extra upgrades the old suit didn't, and as no one knows Phantom really exists having this costume won't give the identity away. Well most people don't know Phantom, but no one in this class don't so I should be fine. I assume that some heroes might have heard the legend of Phantom, but they won't know it's me unless their Aizawa-sensei or Nezu. After getting changed into our costumes we met All Might at Ground Beta. As my cape flowed through the wind, the only thought that ran through my head was. 'This hell isn't over yet.'


	7. KAITO - BATTLE TRIALS

##  **KAITO - BATTLE TRIALS**

I'm walking behind everyone else, staying back and hidden. I know this gonna be hell, and I want to get it over and done with. Flashbacks to my many fights as the Phantom go through my mind, including the fight with Luchador. I usually use stealth to my advantage, but that might not be an option here. I'll just have to take it as it comes. I see Midoriya in his costume, the ears being quite similar to the two sticking up strands of All Mights hair. 'It's kinda cute.' I think to myself as I turn towards All Might.

"Looking Good!" All Might exclaims.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam! Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?!" Iida asks waving his arms up and down as he usually does.

"Nope! You'll be moving onto step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!" All Might responds as he goes to explain the training we're about to do.

"You'll be split into Villain teams and Hero teams and face off in two on two indoor battles!" All Might exclaims, and naturally people have questions but All Might interjects explaining the rules to us. "Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up!" All Might explains.

All Might then pulls out a box explaining that the teams will be decided by drawing lots. That's when I speak up. "All Might sir, it appears we have an odd number of students in this class."

"That is correct young Nakamura, I have strict orders from the Principle to leave you till last! You will have a separate examination where you will draw an ally and your opponents!" All Might exclaims with a grin, and I sigh.

'Not only does Nezu know I'm Phantom but he wants me in this special box. He must be playing with me.' I sigh to myself as All Might picks the first teams to fight, those teams being A and D. Midoriya's team vs Bakugo's team, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realise they have a history. 'I hope Midoriya will be ok. And Uraraka and Iida of course.' I think to myself blushing slightly. We all went to the viewing room to watch the match, Bakugo going straight for Midoriya and leaving Iida behind. It was quite predictable considering his ego and history with Bakugo, and Midoriya even managed to counter the first attack.

But I was worried, Bakugo probably won't let up and Midoriya's quirk has quite the price. I wanted to continue watching the match, cheering Midoriya on. There was something about him, I felt like I needed to cheer him on and let him know he had support. But I didn't, he wouldn't hear me from the viewing room. I wanted to continue watching, but my phone was buzzing and I couldn't ignore it forever. I excused myself and stepped outside to take the call.

"Sir! It's me Tanaka! Sorry for calling you so suddenly but I have some news. The other heads have found blueprints related to Project X and are apparently having a meeting with this Kurogiri guy soon, something about how to use Project X. I think... I think they're going to do something reckless." Tanaka exclaimed, his lisp being more prominent thanks to his nerves.

"Thank you Tanaka, I'm at school at the moment but if anything comes up alert Kazuya. I'll text you his number, and Tanaka... Good Work." I reply.

"I won't let you down sir!" Tanaka reponds with determination in his voice, hanging up the call.

I quickly text him Kazuya's number and explain the situation to Kazuya. 'This Kurogiri guy has been popping up a lot recently, there's got be more to him then being a criminal. I know from several cases he had links to the League of Villains, is it possible they're making a comeback. But what do they want from Nakamura Tech? Too many questions and not enough answers.' I ponder as I head back into the room.

I go wide eyed as the first thing I see on the screen is Midoriya collapse to the fall as All Might announces the heroes victory. What the hell did I miss? Once Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugo come back All Might declares Iida the V.I.P of the match while the black haired girl with ponytail explained why Iida preformed the best. I wasn't paying attention, I didn't step out for that long and shit hit the fan so quickly. Match after match and all the students went all out in every test. After every match it got closer and closer to mine.

"Now it's Young Nakamura's turn! Pick out your ally then your opponents." All Might exclaimed as he shoved to boxes in front of me.

I choose an ally first, I got Iida. And my oponents were the pink skinned girl called Ashido, and the blonde haired guy called Kaminari. As soon as the teams were announced we took our places, my team being the hero team which was apparently another order from Nezu. 'That damned rat.' I think to myself as I put on my face guard and pull up my hood.

"So whats the plan Nakamura?" Iida asks.

"From watching the previous tests we know Ashido and generate some goop that seems to have the same properties as acid if I were to guess, and Kaminari has an electricity quirk. We're dealing with two emitter quirks and you're engines are a mutated quirk with in such a confined space, we have upper hand. If we play our cards right." I reply, my voice distorted by the voice modifier.

"What's your quirk Nakamura?" Iida asked.

I turn to him and simply state. "I don't need one."

All Might yells that it's time to start and me and Iida get to action. I motion Iida to follow me down the halls and up the stairs, there won't be a lot of room for stealth so in this case the aggressive approach is better. Soon we get to the top floor and hear Kaminari and Ashido talking.

"Iida I have a plan, it's going to be risky and I need your help." I explain.

Iida nods as I explain the intricacies of the plan. No too long after Iida sprints off, running straight for Kaminari and knocking into him. Once the pair are distracted by Iida I make my move, I could leave them alone and get to the bomb but with Iida sprinting around the room we could bump into each other. I wait for the right moment, and it comes. Kaminari gets close to the pillar I sneaked behind, so I jump out of the shadows striking him in the back. He turns to focus on me, but as he turns I slap the cuffs on him and push him aside.

Ashido makes a break past Iida seeing me take down Kaminari and throws acid at me, but I dodge before it hits me. Ashido goes to strike me, but Iida comes up from behind grabbing Ashido. She goes to kick Iida, but I grab her leg and strike. It's not dislocated, but it'd definitely hurt. Not wasting a second I place the cuffs on her and All Might announces us the victors. I high five Iida as we help Kaminari and Ashido up and walk back to the viewing room. After going through results and feedback, which was really only for me. I wasn't paying much attention, I was too worried about Midoriya. He was injured pretty badly after his test.

"Well done everyone! No serious injuries, apart from Midoriya's! Great teamwork though! You all did splendidly considering this was your first training exercise!" All Might exclaims.

Part of me realises I got lucky have opponents that were too laid back, and the match up for the opponents wasn't great. I could have easily failed this. It doesn't take long for All Might to take off after his speech and we all headed back to class. After lots of classes and lots of waiting school was over, and Midoriya was no where to be seen. I was going to go out and look for him till I see a familiar mop of green hair enter the classroom and sigh in relief. He gets swarmed by a bunch of our classmates and leaves not too soon after to go after Bakugo. I decided I'd had enough anxiety for one day and decided to head home, plus I need to run some things by Kazuya. I still need to figure out who this Kurogiri really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope yall are staying safe with everything that's going on in the world right now. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and to anyone out there reading this stay safe! We will get through this! :)


	8. KAITO - FLASH OF THE PAST

##  **KAITO - FLASH OF THE PAST**

Reporters swarm the entrance of U.A. Every student that passes by gets grabbed and interviewed by them, and they're all asking about All Might. It wasn't surprising, attention follows that man like a moth to a flame. As I walk towards the entrance reporters tried to grab me in their snare, but once they came to interview me they immediately recognised me.

"Nakamura Kaito! Can we have your opinion on All Might teaching at U.A?!" a reporter yells from the back.

"If you're here what will be the future of Nakamura Tech?!" another reporter yells. I ignore them and carry on walking, pushing past them if needs be, to get to class.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training." Aizawa-sensei said as we all sat down, he pulled out some papers before continuing. "I've looked over your grades and evaluations."

After setting down the papers in front of him Aizawa-sensei looked over the class. "Now on to home-room business. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today... you'll pick a class president." Aizawa-sensei announced to the class as everyone shared a collective sigh of relief.

This was better then some surprise quiz or test, but it didn't take long for the classroom to explode in shouts and yells as most of the class put up they're hands for becoming class president. Iida however pierced the room with a yell, lecturing everyone about how we should settle this democratically. I wasn't paying too much attention, I had no interest in becoming class president, I already had way too much to think about already. Besides I doubt anyone would vote for me.

After some paper was handed out to us we all had to vote on a class president, and I knew who I was voting for. The obvious choice was Iida, he may be very extrovert and over the top but he was also probably the most mature candidate in the class. So I wrote down my vote and waited for the announcement, and in the end Midoriya and Yaoyorozu became the class presidents, both with a three point tie in votes.

'Midoriya's adorable and capable, but he wasn't exactly the best choice for class president. Way too jittery and defensive, and from my experience I know it's a bad trait for a leader to have.' I concluded to myself as Aizawa-sensei announced the new class presidents. At lunch I decided to sit with Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka. I mean they were the only friends I had and spending time with Midoriya was fun, as well as Iida and Uraraka. There were the first real friends I've had that were my age.

"There's so many kids here." Uraraka remarked biting down on some rice.

"Well that's only natural, all the kids here aren't just from the hero course and there are a lot of students taking the courses here. Especially considering they all have multiple classes for each course, I don't think it's that surprising." I comment.

"I-I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can really be class president..." Midoriya considered, shaking slightly from nerves.

"Of course you can!" Uraraka cheered.

"Worry not Midoriya. Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you." Iida exclaimed.

"And even then Yaoyorozu will be there helping you, and you can always turn us if you need any help or encouragement." I replied, ruffling Midoriya's green hair.

He pushed my hand away and smiled at me, and I almost died. 'Even if I don't think he's suited for class president, doesn't mean I can't support him.' I thought to myself as I turned to the others ever so slightly red.

"But didn't you want to be class president Iida?" Uraraka asked, taking another bite of rice.

"Again ambition and suitability are different matters. I humbly made the choice I felt was correct." Iida remarks, nodding as he did.

"The way you talk.. Iida, are you a rich kid?" Uraraka asked seemly out of no where.

"I don't like people to know. I try to hide it but.." Iida responds, but before he can continue I interject. "As humble as that is Iida, your family is a well known family of heroes and that sort of notoriety is hard to hide."

"You knew?" Iida asked.

"I'm Nakamura Kaito, of course I do. Plus I swear I mentioned it when we first met." I replied, looking slightly dejected.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"His brothers Ingenium." I replied, acting like it answered everything.

Uraraka didn't get it straight away, but Midoriya did jumping in to nerd out about heroes. It was quite cute, seeing him excited and enthusiastic.

"See Midoriya gets it." I said ruffling Midoriyas hair, which caused Midoriya to blush pretty bad. I wasn't sure why he was embarrassed, his knoledge on heroes is really good.

"Yes you are correct, my brother is indeed Ingenium!" Iida announced, with pride in his voice. "He leads the people with his unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero!! It's my admiration for my brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero." Iida continued with pride in his voice and a shine in his eye.

Midoriya and Uraraka looked at Iida with a shine in their eyes too, they seemed very inspired by him. I smiled slightly before digging into my lunch some more, there was some more conversation but I wasn't paying much attention too focused on my lunch and a bad feeling in my gut. I know why, I always get bad feelings after meeting and seeing lots of press in one space. I usually see press at big events but to be outside a school with students, about a pro hero teaching at this famous school for heroes. I mean I get the story that they want, but it still gives me this bad feeling.

I hope I'm wrong, but the forces that be decided it would be fun to fuck with me. A loud blaring alarm echoes through the halls, charging at our ear drums giving us this feeling of dread. I would be lying if I said I wasn't panicking, but I knew it could only be the reporters outside. Knowing reporters though, they can be vicious when they put their mind to it. Everyone rushes to the exit, or gets pushed by the sheer amount of people. I hear people shouting all over me but my heart starts to race.

I experience tunnel vision as my mind thinks back to that alleyway. The crowded atmosphere reminded of the party, the last time I saw my parents alive. The loud blaring alarm reminded me of the loud gunshots and how my ears rung. The loud barring alarms and panicked shouts become background noise to me and my breathing becomes laboured. I internally curse myself, this hasn't happened for a while. I thought I broke the habit, I tried to stay upright but I was panicking. I was back in the alleyway. I heard a loud slam followed by some shouting, but that only made things worse.

The waves from the crowd stopped as a voice boomed across the halls, but I was still on the ground. The bullet casing were as clear as day, 9mm pistol with two bullets shot. Not only do I remember this day but also the case files, both etched into my mind. Carved into my memory, to linger in my mind forever. I can just make out the crowd clearing in front of me, my vision blurry. Most people assuming I got knocked down in the chaos, I hear someone shout my name and I'm helped up onto a nearby seat. I panic and lash out with my right hand, but with my dizziness and blurry vision I know that strike completely missed and no power behind it.

I look up to see a familiar mop of green, and immediately feel more relieved. After a couple minutes my vision comes back but my head is pounding. Iida seems to be shouting the loudest which doesn't help matters, but I know that's cause he cares. I start to stand, feeling slightly wobbly and feel someone grab me before i fall. I turn to see Midoriya was the one who caught me and I blush slightly.

"S-sorry about that. It's been a long time since this happened." I blurted out looking down.

I was blushing quite bad, not too sure why though, but it didn't matter cause even if I wanted to run away from this situation I couldn't. Large crowds never did me any good, which was why the heads of Nakamura Tech wanted to keep me sheltered. I went to certain events and parties when needed, but most of the time since my parents death the heads of Nakamura Tech stood as representatives for most big gatherings. I only ever went to some of the smaller ones as it wasn't a secret I was the CEO of Nakamura Tech, so I couldn't avoid all the events.

"This has happened before?" Iida asked, and I immediately cursed myself

I said nothing in reply and continued to stare at the ground. They seemed to get the hint that I wouldn't say anything and helped me to the classroom, Iida and Uraraka behind me with Midoriya supporting me by my side. For some reason that wasn't helping with my blush, I must have looked a right state. Especially compared to how I usually show myself. I knew this was a combination of things; the stress of being a hero in training, not disappointing Aizawa-sensei, the Luchador, the company and Kurogiri, and this just topped everything off. I've hardly been getting any sleep.

I have always been good at hiding my stress and emotions, but we all have a limit and I knew I'd reached it. I also knew that Aizawa-sensei would catch on real quick. After entering the classroom and Midoriya helped me to my seat, as the other class president stood at the front of the class. Aizawa-sensei looked over at me, and I could tell he knew, or at least had his suspicions. He knew me pretty well now. I had a panic attack around the first time he started training me, which was quite the shock for him. I've gotten used to them but I hadn't had one since then. Guess it was time for the powers that be to strike me down with some bad luck.

"Go ahead, class president." Yaoyorozu urged Midoriya who was shaking at the front of the class.

"W-we'd like to choose the other student council members! B-but before that... this is important!" Midoriya stuttered out, clearing his throat before continuing. "I believe... that Iida is better suited to be class president. You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis. I think... he's the correct choice for the job."

Everyone seemed to agree with Midoriya and Aizawa-sensei allowed it. So Iida obviously accepted and stood up to the front with Yaoyorozu. Midoriya came and sat next to me.

"You alright?" He asked as everyone was discussing student council stuff, I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"Y-yeah thanks." I answered Midoriya, looking out the window to hide my ever present blush. I'm usually calm, cool, and collected in public. There are times when things go south, but Midoriyas presence alone is quite distracting. Not that I mind though.

"Good. I was quite scared when I saw you on the floor, you didn't look well." Midoriya replied. I turned back to him and saw worry in his eyes, part of me wanted to say something but I knew I never would.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I've just been overworking is all." I replied opting to look out the window instead of Midoriyas worried eyes. If I looked into them any longer I might have been persuaded to spill my soul to him, to sit and show him what makes me tick just to see how he ticks. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but whatever it was I didn't mind it. Only time would tell what this meant.


	9. MIDORIYA - VILLAINS EMERGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first of what will be many chapters from Midoriya's POV. This story will alternate between the POV of Midoriya and Kaito, the name in the chapter shows which characters POV the chapter is in.

##  **MIDORIYA - VILLAINS EMERGE**

"Now for today's basic training. This time All Might, myself and one other will supervise" Aizawa announced from the front of the class.

'This must be a special class.' I thought to myself.

"We're preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. We'll be doing some rescue training." Aizawa explained, holding out a little card the said rescue. I could see Nakamura next to me looking slightly amused at that.

"Rescue huh, sounds like another rought day." Kaminari complained with Ashido nodding in agreement.

"Oh come on guys! This is what being heroes is all about! I'm pumped up!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Everyone was voicing their opinions but Kaminari, Ashido, and Kirishima were being the loudest. Well everyone apart from me or Nakamura, he was sitting at the desk next to me looking forward with a neutral face. I quickly looked away when he turned to look at me, blushing slightly. I wasn't sure why, but my heart was racing.

"Hey I'm not done." Aizawa's voice cut through the atmosphere, and made sure we had all been silenced before continuing. "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all, now get ready."

Everyone scrambled to get there hero costume or their gym outfit, most opting to wear their hero costumes. 'Rescue traing. This will be good training for me, and it'll help me become an even better hero too. I'll do my best!' I thought as I quickly got changed and met up with everyone at the bus. I walked with determination, I was ready.

"Oh Deku, you wore your gym clothes? Where's your costume?" Uraraka asked innocently. Nakamura was next to her in his hero costume, his hood was down and his face guard was hanging loosely around his neck. He did look cool, the whole class did.

"Oh! uh.. it didn't make it through battle training in once piece. The school's support company is repairing it. Just gotta wait for now." I replied nervously. Looking around I was the only one in gym clothes, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

"Line up according to your I.D numbers! Fill the seats in an orderly fashion!" Iida yelled by the bus, blowing a whistle while his other hand moved up and down at great speeds.

"Iida's going full throttle today huh." I remarked as we all got inside the bus.

Turns out he didn't need to anyway cause the bus was like a public transport bus. Everyone sat, apart from Nakamura who stood. He was looking down at his phone concerned. Iida tried to convince him to sit where he was and that he'd stand, but Nakamura told him it was fine not even looking up from his phone. 'Did something happen?' I wonder looking at the concern flooding his eyes.

Before I could get lost in what he was doing Asui spoke up. "I generally say what's on my mind Midoriya."

"Oh.. what is it Asui?" I nervously reply, not expecting the sudden attention.

"Call me Tsuyu. Midoriya, your quirk resembles All Might's." She responds, and I almost jump from my seat.

"R-r-r-really?! Nah... I mean I-I.." I stutter nervously, but Kirishima saves the day by saying. "Hold up Tsuyu. All Might doesn't get hurt though, they're already different in that way. But that sort of simple strength-enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!"

Kirishima activates his quirk along his arm before continuing. "Not like my hardening quirk. I'm good in a fight, but it's real boring."

"I think that's pretty neat though. Your quirks more than enough if you wanna go pro." I replied, happy at the change of topic.

"Pro! Don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!" Kirishima retorts, looking slightly dejected.

"My navel laser is both cool and strong. Perfect for a pro!" Aoyama retorts.

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!" Ashido comments, causing Aoyama to look quite discouraged.

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo." Kirishima responds.

"But Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular." Asui states as Kacchan, who over heard, get's real angry at her. As Kaminari gets a jab in at Kacchan all I can think is that that seeing Kacchan get bullied and tormented is the scariest and weirdest thing I've ever seen.

"We're here. Look sharp now!" Iida annouces as the bus pulls up.

"Whoa! Is this Universal Studios Japan?!" Most of the students exclaim in a mixture of surprise and excitement. I could barely hold my excitement in, my smile growing wide.

"Every disaster and accident you can imagine is here. I built this facility myself." A voice says from beside Aizawa, coming towards us before continuing. "I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" I see the hero next to Aizawa, and before I can stop myself I yell out in excitement. "It's the space hero Thirteen! She's a hero who does her best work in rescue scenarios!"

Uraraka looking equally as excited next to me pipes up. "Ooh! I love Thirteen!"

"Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here?" Aizawa asks.

Thirteen and Aizawa have a hushed conversation, before turning to face us again. "As I'm sure many of you are aware my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything." Thirteen states.

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters!" I respond, the big smile never leaving my face.

But my smile quickly disappears as Thirteen interjects. "Indeed however, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die." As Thirteen continues, she starts to change her tone. "This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilise your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all! I thank you for listening!"

Thirteen bows as she ends her speech with most of the students applauding her. "Great, first off.." Aizawa starts, but turns before continuing. A black portal swirls open and grows bigger as people start flooding through.

"Huddle up and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa yells sprinting into action. "Don't move! Those are real villains!" Aizawa warns as he slides on his eye googles, preparing for the worst.

I panic, this is the sort of thing you wouldn't expect to happen but it did. The worst thing that could happen to us, a villain attack. As they come through the portal and threaten us, Aizawa in front of us almost like a shield. I see Nakamura tense up next to me, he looks scared but there's something else. He's not just scared, he's enraged.


	10. MIDORIYA - THE VILLAINS PLAN

##  **Chapter 10: MIDORIYA - THE VILLAINS PLAN**

****

"Villains! No way! They'd be dumb to enough to sneak into a school of heroes!" Kirishima pipes up looking at the horde below.

****

"Sensei aren't there intruder sensors?" Yaoyorozu asks.

****

"Yes, of course there are!" Thirteen replies.

****

Everyone's discussing how the villains got in, but I'm too distracted with Nakamura. I'm worried about him, I've never seen this angry before, even Aizawa looks a little shocked.

****

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation! Try calling for the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors! There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference." Aizawa deduces.

****

He turns after telling Kaminari to try using his quirk to signal for help. Before anyone can interject he orders Thirteen to take care of us and jumps into battle. It's amazing watching him work, he moves elegantly around his opponents striking them down one after another. Iida yells at us to evacuate, but before we can a black mist appears before us.

****

"Greetings. We are the league of villains. Forgive our audacity, but today we've come to U.A high school. This bastion of heroism, to end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace." The black mist states, his eyes staring at us like white empty voids.

****

Kacchan and Kirishima jump into action, attacking the black mist but it doesn't affect him. The smoke clears and the glowing yellow eyes glare at us.

****

"Begone." The black mist envelops us.

****

Once the mist clears I see water below me and instantly realise I'm in the flood zone. I splash into the water, looking around with my breath held to make sure I'm not in any imminent danger. Unfortunately I spot a villain in front of me and panic, desperately trying to figure a way out. Before I can do anything Asui appears out of nowhere hitting the villain away, then grabs me with her tongue and flies out the water. We end up scrambling onto a ship in the middle of the flood zone.

****

"Thanks Asui." I say, nerves still running wild within me.

****

"Call me Tsuyu. But we seem to be in trouble here." Asui responds, climbing onto the boat.

****

"They know our schedule! The simplest explanation is that they caused that media rush the other day in order to get Intel. They've been waiting for this chance and they prepared for it well." I deduce, racking my brain for a solution.

****

"You give them too much credit." A distorted voice responds, I turn with my guard up to see Nakamura.

****

His hood is up and his face guard on. "Oh it's you Nakamura." I reply with relief.

****

"What do you mean?" Asui asks, and I'm wondering the same thing. They seemed to have timed this perfectly.

****

"Their timing might be good, but they obviously don't know our quirks. They put the girl with the frog quirk in the flood zone along with someone with enhanced strength. If they knew our quirks they'd have put Asui as far away from the flood zone as possible." Nakamura explains, jumping down next to us before continuing.

****

"Not only that, but they specifically stated they wanted to kill the symbol of peace. Their original plan must have been to separate us from All Might and take him out. If they're here then they must at least think they have a way of killing him, so we must assume they do."

****

As nervous as I was, I was impressed. Nakamura managed to figure all that out so quickly. Looking at him he seems calm on the surface, but I notice his clenched fist shaking so he must still be angry. I get being angry and scared in this situation, but he was so angry you'd think he had a personal grudge with them.

****

"Are you alright?" I can't help but ask him.

****

Nakamura tenses for a moment before replying. "I'm fine." He was colder then usual, I wonder what's gotten into him.

****

"What do we do!?" Mineta yells panicking. I'd almost forgot he was here.

****

"I'll deal with it." Nakamura scowls.

****

He taps his face guard. "Kazuya, villains have intercepted today's training session. Luchadors here too, I need you to bring the drones over. As quickly as possible, I'll report back as soon as I can."

****

We all look at him confused, wondering what he's doing and who he was talking to. Before we could say anything though he pulls out a small blue capsule and throws the device into the water.

****

"Is that all you got!" One of the villains yell.

****

Nakamura taps a button on his gauntlet and the water starts to react. Steam rises from the water, and soon enough the water starts to turns to ice trapping all the villains below. The ice seemed to sit on top of the water and didn't cover the whole flood zone. Nakamura jumps down onto the ice with a crack and grabs the head of one of the villains nearby.

****

"What's your plan!"

****

"I'm not telling you anything!" The villain responds.

****

He grabs the villain, puling him out of his icy prison and breaks him arm with a sickening crunch, throwing him to the ground. "You have more bones I can break! Start talking!"

****

"Y-You can't do shit!" The villain stutters out.

****

That seemed to be the wrong response as Nakamura strikes his face before breaking his other arm. "If you want to keep your limbs then you'll start talking!"

****

"Th-They wanted to kill All Might! We tagged along as distractions! We're just the henchmen here, that's all I know I swear!" The villain yells in fear, obviously not expecting this sort of treatment from a hero let alone a hero in training. I look at the scene in front of me in shock, Asui and Mineta seem quite shocked too.

****

"If I find out you're lying, I'll take your head." Nakamura threatens as he strikes him in the head, knocking him out.

****

The trapped villains around him look on in shock, he turns to us before shouting. "You guys coming or what?!"

****

We snap out of our trances and hastily follow Nakamura towards the enter, where Aizawa is. As the ice only reached so far we had to swim most of our way there. Fortunately for us we had Asui to help us along and Nakamura's suit seemed to be protecting him quite well. 'I wonder who made his suit.' I think. I instinctively got to ask but shake my head. Now's not the time for analysis, especially with the state Nakamura's in. He seems like he'd snap at any minute, he might have already snapped. Once we reached the middle we saw Aizawa locked in a fight with a guy with hands all over his face and body. Aizawa seemed to have the upper hand, but the hand guy grabbed his incoming elbow strike.

****

"It's hard to tell when you're scampering around, but there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes every time you finish a given move. And your max duration's getting shorter and shorter." The hand guy deduces, staring menacingly as Aizawa.

****

Aizawa's elbow begins to crumble as the villain continues to taunt him. He strikes the hand guy and jumps back, dodging two incoming attackers but another manages to get him with his knife.

****

"Your quirk is no good in long group battles. This is kinda different from your usual work, yeah? You specialise in quick sneak attacks. Yet you jumped into this fight, hoping to make the kids feel safe. Oh, and by the way hero... I'm not the boss here." The hand guy taunts as a big monstrous creature looms over behind the hand guy. The creature slams Aizawa onto the ground.

****

"Meet the anti-symbol of peace. The bio-engineered Nomu!" This was bad, very very bad.

****


	11. MIDORIYA - THE PHANTOM IS NO LEGEND

##  **MIDORIYA - THE PHANTOM IS NO LEGEND**

A shadow looms over Aizawa, his arm crushed. He was pinned down by the beast in front of us. I was shaking, nerves threatening to overtake my body.

"Cancelling out quirks. Pretty cool, but nothing special. Up against strength you might as well be quirkless." The hand guy sneered.

Aizawa screams as his other arm is crushed by the beast looming above him. I feel the need to intervene, to do something. But I can't. I'm frozen, stuck here while Aizawa gets hurt.

"This is bad Midoriya, time for a change of plans." Mineta trembles.

We all look at the villains, ready to run but not wanting to. We want to help, but we can't. We're frozen in fear.

"Shigaraki Tomura." A black mist said from behind the hand guy.

"Kurogiri, is thirteen dead?" The hand guy, Shigaraki, responds.

"He's incapacitated, but there were some students I couldn't warp away. One of them escaped."

Shigaraki starts to tense, scratching his neck in frustration. "Kurogiri. I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here. We don't stand a chance against dozens of pros." Shigaraki turns to Kurogiri before continuning. "It's game over, for now. We're leaving."

They were leaving? I felt a mixture of relieved and frustrated. Though this still felt bad.

"I've got a bad feeling Midoriya." Asui states.

"Yeah. To do all this and just leave on a whim." I agree, something feels off.

"But before that. Let's leave a few dead kids." Shigaraki howls as he turns.

His bloodlust emanates from him as his hand reaches out to touch us. We're frozen in terror, but just before he can reach Asui's face he's yanked backwards. Shigaraki yells in annoyance and turns to see his attacker. Behind him, Nakamura pulls back the rope of his grapple gun and holsters it.

"And who might you be?" Shigaraki asks as Kurogiri glides to his slide.

"No one of importance," Nakamura's distorted voice replies. "I'd surrender now, everything is stacked against you."

"And why is that?" Kurogiri asks.

"Cause I'm here." Nakamura taunts as he jumps to the side avoiding a punch from behind him.

A big muscular man with a wrestling mask and black leather jacket appears from behind, trying to attack Nakamura again who effortlessly dodges.

"We meet again Luchador." It seemed like Nakamura transitioned from a student of U.A to a hardened warrior in mere seconds, and it was scary.

"Damn you Phantom! Damn you to hell!" Luchador yells as attacks Phantom, who dodges the attack letting it hit the ground. Luchadors punch leaves a small crater in the floor.

"There is no time for this!" Shigaraki yells frustrated.

"You be fucking quiet handjob, I've gotta crush this bitch," Luchador roars cracking his knuckles. "Do you have any idea how much of a pest you've been! Ever since you came along everyone got scared shitless, deals started getting interrupted by cops, drones, you fucking name it. I'm sick and fucking tired of you meddling in my shit!"

"Then you shouldn't be so obvious." Nakamura remarks as Luchador roars, charging Nakamura.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri sit by the side lines and watch, and so do we. 'Who is the Phantom? And why did Luchador call Nakamura that? I've never heard of Phantom before, or of Luchador.' I think to myself as I continue to spectate the fight in front of us. Luchador throws a punch which Nakamura dodges, he then strikes Luchador in the leg to not much effect. The Luchador is too strong and Nakamura is too quick, Nakamura hasn't even used his quirk yet which is odd. What even is his quirk? He seemed so calm, but upon looking at him more closely he still seemed really angry. His fighting was aggressive, and from watching back Nakamuras battle trial from the hospital bed I saw that he favoured stealth over outright fighting an opponent. He wouldn't confront people head on unless needed, but this time felt different. I was scared, but I was also worried for him.

Luchador finally managed to land a hit on Nakamura who was sent flying, and as Nakamura got up he smirked. "Just in time Kazuya."

Four drones flew down and fired pellets at Luchador, who yelped in surprise and started swatting them away. The drones dodged his attacks and continued firing. While Luchador was distracted Nakamura got out what looked like a gun, loaded a yellow pellet, and fired it at Luchador. Luchador caught it with ease and laughed.

"You think this puny shit will harm me bitch!"

"That wasn't the intention." Nakamura clicks a button on his guantlet and smirks.

Yellow gas poured out from the pellet and Luchador started to choke on the yellow gas that spread. After a couple seconds of this Luchador was out cold. Nakamura looked down at Luchador then turned his attention to the remaining villains. This encounter brought up so many questions that rattled through my head. It seemed like Nakamura and Luchador had history, but how and why? Shigaraki scratched his neck in frustration.

"Luchador's useless. I've had enough of this, Nomu!"

The creature pounced in front of Nakamura at such fast speeds that everyone was nearly blown back several feet. Nomu goes to attack Nakamura who just manages to dodge out of sheer luck, but he won't be so lucky the second time. Nomu slams his fist into Nakamura sending him flying backwards, and I instinctively got up and ran. I ran towards the Nomu, hoping to distract it from Nakamura and buy him some time to escape. As I was about to swing a loud BOOM could be heard from the entrance.

"Fear not! I am here!" A voice boomed from the entrance way. All Might stepped out the smoke and into the battlefield, no smile to be seen.


	12. MIDORIYA - ALL MIGHT HAS ARRIVED

##  **MIDORIYA - ALL MIGHT HAS ARRIVED**

"I had a bad feeling so I cut my talk with the Principle short and came right away. Then I ran into Young Iida on the way here and he told me what was going on," All Might announced, adjusting his tie. "Fear not! I am here!"

Everyone was relieved to see him, even Nakamura seemed to visibly relax at the sight of him.

"I've been waiting hero. You're nothing but worthless trash." Shigaraki scowled, furiously scratching as his neck.

All the remaining villains seemed shocked at All Might's appearance, and looked ready to high tail it out of here. But All Might didn't look like his usual self, he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked furious. All Might dashed down the stairs towards Aizawa knocking a bunch of villains down to their feet on his way there. He seemed to mutter something before picking up Aizawa and turning towards Shigaraki and saw us behind him. Before anyone could interject he dashed passed, grabbing us all and bringing us safely further away from the villains. Nakamura wasn't with us so All Might didn't grab him, but when I looked to were he was he wasn't there.

"Everyone to the entrance. Take Aizawa, he's unconscious so hurry!" All Might ordered us as he knelt in front of us, hand outstretched as a physical barrier between us and the villains.

We knew we had to do as he said, but I was worried. How long would he be able to keep his form up? I looked towards Shigaraki who picked up a hand from the floor, that was on his face. It was then I realised All Might had punched Shigaraki on his way to get us. 

"Throwing punches to save lives," Shigaraki laughs. "That's our state sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as we expected. Could it be true that you're getting weaker?"

I was worried, they figured out his weakness and with Nomu around who knows how much punishment All Might could take.

"It's no use All Might! That brain villain, one for-I mean my quirk had no effect on it! He didn't even flinch! Up against that you.." I yelled but All Might turned to me with a smile.

"Fear not Young Midoriya."

He turned to attack the villains, but Nomu stepped in the way and took the attack without even flinching. Then the Nomu took a swing at All Might, Which All Might successfully dodged before landing a counter attack of his own which still had no effect. All Might and Nomu kept exchanging blows as Shigaraki monologued in the background.

"Your hits have no effect, because of his shock absorption. If you really want to damage Nomu you'd have to rip him apart piece by piece, not that he'll give you the chance."

All Might, taking that information in, then proceeded to grab the Nomu from behind and suplex him into the ground. We turned around just to see All Might's throw as we were carrying Aizawa. I was worried, they might have a way to kill him and we're stuck here helpless. All I can do is trust in All Might. Whats worse is that Nakamura's gone missing and I haven't seen a glimpse of him since his fight with Luchador. Everyone else is cheering for All Might, they think we've won because he's here but I'm the only one who knows his secret. He could lose this fight.

"So that's how it is!" All Might yelled as Nomu's hands pierced his sides.

Kurogiri had created a portal before the throw landed, and made it so Nomu's top half would appear below All Might ready to attack as he came down. All Might struggled to try and get out of the Nomu's grasp but it was too strong.

"Asu... Tsuyu!" I called.

"You finally got it right Midoriya. What is it?" Tsuyu asked.

"I need you to take Aizawa for me."

"Ok sure... But what're you.."

Before Tsuyu could continue I charged, not before making sure Tsuyu had Aizawa. I needed to help him.

"All Might!" I cried as I sprinted towards the villains.

A black mist came to attack me mid sprint but a big explosion cut into the mist as Kacchan came flying past.

"Get the hell out the way Deku!" Kacchan yelled as he went to attack Kurogiri.

Kirishima charged Shigaraki, but got thrown away before he could connect by an angry looking Luchador.

"Where the hell is that Phantom bastard!" He yelled slamming hus fists into Kirishima, who was already on the floor.

The scream of pain caused us to look over at Kirishima, even Todoroki who had frozen part of the Nomu. Kurogiri tried to move out of Kacchan's pin in the distraction, but Kacchan wasn't letting that happen. All Might managed to kick his way out of Nomu's grasp thanks to Todoroki's ice.

"Nomu kill the brats." Shigaraki ordered and the Nomu rose from the portal. His arm and leg cracked and came off as he stood, then the ice shattered as Nomu regrew his arm and leg.

"I don't remember saying that's all he can do. This is hyper regeneration. Nomu is a living super powered sand bag designed to withstand everything you've got." Shigaraki taunted with a manic smile.

Nomu charged All Might with renewed speed, and managed to hit All Might sending him flying backwards. We we're all ready to help, even though we we're scared it was three on five.

"Things would've gotten worse if we hadn't jumped in." Todoroki countered.

"All Might you're bleeding, I think your times u-" I cut myself off before continuing, I couldn't out his secret especially now.

"Right you are Young Todoroki! So thanks for that, but fear not! Sit back and watch a pro get serious!" All Might called readying himself.

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Take him, I'l handle the kids." Shigaraki ordered.

"Don't think you're leaving me out of this hand job, I'm going to punch some kids heads in!" Roared Luchador, slamming his fists together to create a mini shock-wave.

"Let's just clear the game and go home!" Shigaraki called as he charged at us. But before anyone could interject All Might and Nomu started trading blows again, wind bursting from their clashes pushing us backwards.

"It's power is absorption not negation! So he must have a limit! Built to counter me and everything I've got? Then I'll just have to go beyond that!" All Might yelled as his blows slowly but surely managed to overwhelm the Nomu. 

As All Might rears back to throw one final punch he calls. "Tell me villain! Do you know the meaning of Plus Ultra!"

All Mights final punch broke throw and the Nomu went flying up through the roof till he was no longer a problem. As the smoke cleared All Might stood tall above the villains, we'd won.

"Well Villain, how about we hurry up and finish this." All Might said as Shigaraki scratched his neck in anger. 

"Well you're weak now bitch! We've got you!" Luchador yelled as he ran fowards.

Kurogiri sped forwad to attack too, but I knew All Might needed help. I used my quirk and broke my legs flinging myself towards the villains crying out to All Might. As I flew a hand reached out of the black mist in front of me, and I knew it was Shigaraki's but before it could touch me I felt a force pull me back. I looked back to see Nakamura using his grapple gun to pull me towards him, and he caught me as I hit the ground. I blushed as he caught me, but couldn't help but look at All Might with worry. I had only distracted them. Suddenly a hail of bullets shot out at the villains, and as I turned to the source I saw Iida and the heroes. In the chaos I swear I saw Nakamura shoot something at Luchador, but that could have easily been my imagination. But it didn't matter, we had won. The villains escaped in black mist, and we we're left alone.


	13. KAITO - SECRETS REVEALED

##  **KAITO - SECRETS REVEALED**

Damn villains. With Luchador's presence confirmed and now knowing who Kurogiri is and his connection to the League of villains I knew I was in some shit.

"Kazuya, I'm sending back the drones now. We'll talk when I get back." I informed Kazuya quietly through the comms in my face guard.

I clicked a few buttons on my gauntlet and sent the drones back to the hideout. What's worse is now Luchador had gone and paraded around shouting the Phantoms name, and as the student's may not know who that is All Might will. I never met All Might as Phantom, but the probability of him hearing about the Phantom is quite high.

Tsukauchi might have even told him about the Phantom, the same detective who helped me when I was little. During that tragic time. And I know for a fact the Phantom has met Tsukauchi multiple times, and multiple times he's tried to arrest me. But he didn't know I was Phantom, only me, Aizawa-sensei and Nezu knew that. If All Might catches on, he will to.

"I couldn't do anything." Midoriya murmured. I looked down at him, still holding him up.

"That's not true. If you hadn't given those few seconds I'd be dead! You saved me yet again." All Might replied.

I was confused at the conversation they were having and looked up at All Might. Half of him looked like normal All Might, but the other half that was hidden to everyone apart from me and Midoriya, looked like an old man. I was shocked, I knew he was weaker but I didn't expect this. All Might must have realised I was there and panicked, Midoriya seemed to only catch on when he followed All Mights gaze and paled.

I tried to reassure them by putting a finger to my face guard and winking. That seemed to work for now, but I had a feeling they'd want to have a serious conversation with me later. Honestly I had some questions that needed answering after this. We ended up in the nurses office, Recovery Girl chewing out All Might and Midoriya who lay on their separate hospital beds. Luckily I was the only one who learnt of All Mights secret, it was a close call but Cemmentoss made sure to keep us hidden.

"So I think an explanation is in order." I stated, my hood down and my face guard hanging around my neck.

"It's a long story." All Might stated, probably planning to change the subject.

"I know you got seriously injured during on of your last fights in your golden age. You must have sustained a great injury from that to be in this position. And Midoriya seems to know about this too, and has a similar quirk to you." I deduced as I brushed some of my blonde hair out of my eyes. My hair had gotten messy, but I could deal with that when I got back home.

"It is as you say young Nakamura, I sustained an injury and now I'm weaker. I have a time limit I can stay in muscle form, and I may have shortened that time limit again." All Might replied.

"No there's more to it then that. You and Midoriya have very similar quirks and you're not related. Yes Midoriya seems to injure himself every time he uses it but that could be down to an experience thing." I stated glancing at Midoriya. I was worried sick about him.

"W-what are y-y-you getting at Nakamura?" Midoriya stuttered.

"There's only one explanation I can come up with. A bit of a shot in the dark, and a little outlandish. But All Might must've given you his quirk or at least a copy of it. I just wish you didn't injure yourself so much." I deduced, and going by Midoriya's and All Might's face I was right.

"Hey-" Midoriya started but All Might stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"It's as you say Young Nakamura, I would ask that you don't tell anyone else." All Might replied.

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." I responded with a small smile.

"Pardon me." A voice came from the entrance, I turned to see Tsukauchi and froze.

He knew Phantom and I was in the Phantom costume still, he'd pick up what that meant real quick.

"Long time no see All Might, you too Nakamura." He greeted, with a glare that said we needed to talk, Shit.

Midoriya started to panic but All Might reassured him "Yeah it's fine! Why you ask? This is my favourite detective on the force, good old Tsukauchi Naomasa!"

"Thanks for the weird intro." Tsukauchi laughed.

"May I ask, how do you know Nakamura?" Midoriya asked.

Fuck shit fuck, this was not good. Tsukauchi now definitely knew I was the Phantom and that meant he could possibly arrest me. I hadn't broken the law as I had no quirk to use but that didn't top officers from trying.

"I was the detective signed to the case of a certain tradegy." Tsukauchi answered looking at me.

"O-oh s-sorry Nakamura-" Before Midoriya could continue I cut him off. 

"It's fine."

"You know I had my suspicions Nakamura, but now it's confirmed. You really are the Phantom aren't you." Tsukauchi deduced as All Might looked on shocked.

"You mean the stories are real? I thought they were just fantasies made up by criminals. Explain Young Nakamura." All Might ordered, clearly shocked at the new information.

It was time to share now, I mean I had no choice if I wanted to go home. After making sure the door was shut I turned to face everyone.

"I was 12 when I patrolled for the first time. I wanted to patrol the streets and make sure no one went through what I did, and the criminals needed something to fear. I was doing well till Aizawa-sensei caught me, and he helped me train for U.A." I explained.

"So that's why Aizawa recommended you." All Might pondered.

"But you can't use quirks outside unless you have a hero licence." Midoriya piped in.

"I don't have a quirk Midoriya, all I have is my brain, my training, and my gadgets." I replied.

Tsukauchi already knew I was quirkless and Recovery Girl most likely knew too, but judging by the looks of All Might and Midoriya they had no clue.

"That makes you the first quirkless student to enter U.A! And they got rid of those quirk rules recently so no one else could have been here quirkless before you! That's so cool!" Midoriya gushed as I blushed and turned away.

"It's not that big of a deal." I murmured.

"But it is Young Nakamura. You are in a position no one else has been in before. From what I know of you Young Nakamura, you will become a great hero." All Might stated with pride.

My gaze avoided everyone in the room and tears started to well in my eyes, I wasn't sure what to say. Tsukauchi pat me on the back and spoke up.

"As much as what you've been doing is reckless, you've done a good job and I'm glad to see you working towards getting your hero licence. Just be careful."

"I will." I promised.

"Oh and no patrolling till you get your license if you can help it." Tsukauchi ordered and I nodded in understanding.

I went and sat down by Midoriya on his bed, wiping away whatever tears remained. I never expected to be complimented about my work as the Phantom, it was quite nice. Most people tell the quirkless they can't be heroes, but in this instance I had support. Midoriya sat up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to comfort me, but all that did was make me blush harder. I could swear he was blushing a bit too when I looked up at him, but he was smiling as brightly as he usually did which made my heart skip a beat. I quickly looked away from him and focused Tsukauchi.

"Not to rush you, but I'd like to ask about these villains All Might." Tsukauchi stated.

"Wait, hold on. First are all the students all right? Aizawa... Eraserhead and Thirteen?" All Might asked, worry etched onto his face.

"Besides your friend over here, the students have nothing more then a few bumps and bruises. And the two teachers are out of danger for now." Tsukauchi replied.

I sighed in relief feeling less tense then I was earlier, I was glad everyone was OK. Midoriya seemed to be relieved too as he relaxed more behind me, leaning on my back with his arms still on my shoulders.

"If you three heroes hadn't put your lives on the line," Tsukauchi continues. "The students wouldn't have made it out unscathed."

"I see but, you've got it wrong Tsukauchi. In this fight, the students put their lives on the line too." All Might replied.

"Well it's all part of the job right? We all knew there would be dangers to being a hero." I replied.

After talking with Tsukauchi about our sides of the story he left, probably to go back to the station, and I went with him to head back home. As Tsukauchi and I walked outside the U.A campus, Tsukauchi turned to me.

"So the Phantom huh. Where did you come up with a name like that?" Tsukauchi teased.

"Well I was 12 OK! I wasn't exactly the best with making up names, besides it's too late to change now." I replied blushing.

Even though I made the name up when I was 12, I still liked Phantom. Tsukauchi laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sure kid, sure." Tsukauchi dropped me off home before returning to the station, I tried to decline the offer but he was having none of that. I entered the mansion and called out.

"Kazuya! I'm home!"

Kazuya came running to the entrance and immediately embraced me in the biggest hug I've had in a while.

"Thank goodness you're safe sir, I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you." Kazuya ranted as he let me go.

"I'm fine Kazuya, thanks. Did the drones arrive back OK?" I asked.

"They came back fine sir, but you're not going anywhere tonight. You have dinner ready in dinning hall and you're going to tell me everything." Kazuya ordered, and if I knew anything it was to never disobey Kazuya.


	14. KAITO - CONNECTIONS AND FEELINGS

##  **KAITO - CONNECTIONS AND FEELINGS**

After explaining everything to Kazuya, his face wore a concerned frown.

"So if Kurogiri is part of the league of villains, then it's almost certain that Kurogiri is working for the league. If that's the case then the league of villains are the ones trying to action Project X. And Luchador could be connected to this too." Kazuya concluded as he sipped some tea.

"It's all coming together in one big mess, and if they do manage to action Project X..." I murmur but Kazuya puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this alone sir." He comments.

"Yeah I know." I reply looking back down at the cup of tea in front of me.

A moment of silence passes before I speak up again. "I got a text from Tanaka on the way to USJ, the heads of the company are planning to unveil something soon, Tanaka caught wind of a new project on the production line. Who knows if it's connected to Project X, but I don't trust it."

"Well sir, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

We sat in silence and drank our tea, a small peaceful moment hidden amongst the chaos. After a while of silence, Kazuya spoke up.

"Well sir. Apart from this experience I hope you're enjoying U.A. Making new friends I hope."

I smiled at the thought of U.A, my friends, Midoriya. Thinking of Midoriya I blushed. I didn't think much about it but I felt weird around him, but it was the good kind of weird. I mean he was cute, and beautiful? I wasn't sure if feeling this about another guy was weird or not, but whatever it was it made me happy in a weird way. It was all kinda weird to me. I saw Kazuya looking at me and blushed harder, I forgot he was next to me.

"Y-yeah U.A's fun. I-I making s-some good friends." I stuttured out, looking away from Kazuya to hide my ever growing blush.

Kazuya however, was very observant so I knew he saw my embarrassment.

"Well someone must have a met someone special. Who's the lucky person?" Kazuya teased, smirking all the while.

"Shut up!" I hit his arm.

Kazuya laughed which somehow made my bushing worse, which I wasn't sure was possible at this point.

"But seriously, I've never seen you act this way before. I'm just glad you met some good people, people more you're age." Kazuya looked at me with a warm smile.

My blush faded slightly and I smiled back, he was always there for me ever since that fateful day. He was almost like a secondary father figure to me, and I trusted him with my life.

After a moments silence I spoke up. "Kazuya. I'm having feelings that I never knew existed. There's this guy in my class and I feel weird around him, like butterflies in my chest weird. But it's not a bad feeling, it's just weird."

Kazuya let out a small chuckle before replying. "That is a feeling I know all to well sir. Tell me, do you like this boy?"

"Yes I do. He's my friend why wouldn't I?" I reply.

"And you want to just be his friend?"

I wasn't sure what the point to these questions was, but I still answered.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I wasn't sure what Kazuya was getting at, until he said. "Have you considered wanting something more?"

It took me a while to get what he meant, but then everything started to make sense. But was I really in love with Midoriya? Was that something I wanted? As I asked those questions I knew what the answers were. Yes I did, but the real question is. Does he deserve me? I was no stranger to how love worked, my parents never had the chance to teach me but I had the talk with Kazuya and seeing how my parents interacted I knew they were in love. I always knew love existed in the world but I never thought I'd experience it in this way, I had too much stuff to think about and too little time to spare. Kazuya seemed to notice the shift in my mood and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't decide for him sir, let him decide for himself. If you really do like him, then go for it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kazuya sometimes seemed psychic, like he knew what I was thinking but he always managed to cheer me up. I wasn't naive though, I may not mind having thoughts about another guy but others would. It still wasn't widely accepted even though there are people walking around the streets with powers that could collapse entire buildings. Most of all I wasn't sure how Midoriya would react, and how would I tell him anyway? I shook the thoughts out of my head, I could deal with them later. For now I had to sleep, I was exhausted.

The next day of school was cancelled to help us recover from the villain attack, but I couldn't rest easy. There was too much to think about, and oddly enough my friends helped me forget about all the bad stuff. Even if it was for a moment. When I went to class the next day I went and sat at my desk, looking out the window while waiting for everyone to arrive. I was one of the first students to arrive, but I could see Iida already sitting at his desk ready to learn.

"Morning Nakamura!" Iida chirped in greeting as I sat down.

"Morning Iida." I replied with a small smile.

We talked a little about what we did on our day off, nothing to big or ceremonious but the day off was nice. Students started to filter into the classroom as Iida made his way up to the front of the classroom, Midoriya smiled at me as he made his way to his desk next to me and I smiled back blushing slightly.

"Morning Everyone! Homeroom's about to begin, so everyone take your seats!" Iida beckoned at the front of the class, even though he was the only one standing.

"Morning." Came a voice from the entrance to the class.

Aizawa-sensei stepped through into the classroom looking like a mummy, making me wonder if he should even be here instead of resting.

"Glad to see you doing well sensei!" Iida greeted loudly.

"If you can call that 'doing well'..." Uraraka commented from behind him.

"My welfare isn't important, because your fight is far from over." Aizawa-sensei stated as he seemingly looked at us.

Not sure how he could see with the bandages covering his face. All the students seemed shocked at what Aizawa-sensei said, anticipating what would come next.

"The U.A sports festival is apporaching." Aizawa-sensei informed.

Some sighed in relief while others just yelled. "That's totally ordinary!"

In all honestly I liked the sports festivals, and it would be a chance to show ourselves off to the world as heroes in training. Plus who didn't like a fun sporting event.


	15. KATIO - MOTIVES, GOALS, AND EAVESDROPPING

##  **KATIO - MOTIVES, GOALS, AND EAVESDROPPING**

After the announcement of the sports festival some students had concerns, especially because of the recent villain attack.

Aizawa-sensei explained "It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A's crisis management protocols are sound. That's the thinking apparently. Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow our sports festival is the greatest opportunity you'll get."

I got what Aizawa-sensei was saying. Not only is it a great opportunity for us to show ourselves off to the world as heroes in training, but it was also an opportunity to show how good U.A can bounce back from a crisis. From a business perspective they'll need to show potential future students that they can not only protect their students but also manage the potential crises that could happen. To show the safety and efficiency of U.A, it was a good tactic. This sports festival should also be sponsored by Nakamura Tech like the company has previously, my father made the decision to sponsor the U.A sports festival around the time I was born. It was a way to show off equipment we could make and get some advertisement from one of the biggest events in Japan, we would help create any equipment needed to make sure the event runs smoothly and my father helped expand the stadium when the sports festival had only just started.

We would all want to impress the scouts that will be there, especially the national top heroes. It would probably be the funnest way we could network with other heroes, usually it's all about meeting at events with drinks and listening to their stories which you don't care about.

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate." Kaminari added excitedly.

"And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever." Jiro countered.

It was a good point, but either way you could be working with those heroes in the future so networking would still benefit.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big name hero. But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures or yourselves," Aizawa-sensei looked around the class before continuing. "This happens once a year, so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!"

Once lunch time rolled around everyone started excitedly discussing the sports festival.

"This has got me so pumped! If we show our stuff here, that's one big step towards going pro!" Kirishima piped in with a wide smile.

"Everyone's so excited." Midoriya stated looking at his fellow classmates, I mean who wouldn't be excited.

"And you aren't? This is our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes. Of course we're in high spirits!" Iida replied.

Iida was right, but I could get being nervous too. Looking at Midoriya, he was shaking slightly.

"Deku... Iida.. Nakamura," Uraraka spoke up "Let's do our best at the sports festival!" She looked pumped, determined, and it was a little scary to see such a shift in attitude. Especially from Uraraka, and the others seemed to agree.

"I'm gonna crush this!" Uraraka yelled, pumping her fist up in the air. It was a good attitude to have, even got me a little pumped up.

On the way to the cafeteria, Midoriya had asked Uraraka why she wanted to become a hero. They seemed surprised by her answer.

"Money? You want to be a hero for the money?" Midoriya queried.

"Ultimately yeah," She replied, seemingly disappointed with herself. "Sorry. I know it seems base and really embarrassing, considering Iida's noble motivations and all."

"But why? There's nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!" Iida piped up.

"Yeah, it was just a little unexpected." Midoriya replies. I agree with them, there was nothing wrong with it although I defiantly couldn't relate.

"My family runs a construction company, but business is bad and we're not getting much." Uraraka expalined, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"If you got permission to use it, wouldn't your quirk help cut costs?" Midoriya added, and Uraraka seemed to agree.

She explained that her parents wouldn't let her, saying that she should chase her own dreams. "So I'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money, so that my Mum and Dad can have easier lives." Uraraka announced to us, she seemed as determined as ever. Iida seemed very moved and started clapping and cheering for Uraraka.

"What about you Nakamura?" Uraraka asked. I could see Midoriya tense up slightly next to me, he was one of the few who knew I was Phantom. Though Iida and Uraraka have probably never heard of the Phantom before.

"I'm interested to hear this too!" Iida added. Well I don't have to tell the whole truth, just a small amount of it.

"I want to be hero to protect people that can't protect themselves." I explained, there was much more to it then that but I wasn't about to unload to them. Especially to keep less people knowing about the Phantom and his true origins. Iida and Uraraka seemed to take the answer with no suspect, in fact they seemed to like my answer.

"That's a very admirable goal Nakamura!" Iida responded, clapping his hands. Sometimes I wonder where Iida gets his energy from.

"Oh Young Midoriya! I've found you!" All Might yells, suddenly coming out from the corner. Definitely wasn't expecting All Might here.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" All Might asked, holding up a small box.

"O-oh sure." Midoriya responded, following All Might.

I let curiosity get the better of me and slipped away to follow them. I followed Midoriya and All Might to the break room, hiding behind corners like I was tailing a villain.

"Just fifty minutes?!" I heard Midoriya's voice yell from inside. I moved closer to the door, peering through the glass.

"Yes. My time limit's getting shorter by the day. I can barely maintain my muscle form for an hour." All Might replied.

"I-it's that bad..." Midoriya replied with a frown.

He seemed depressed at that fact. At the hospital after the USJ attack I learnt that Midoriya got his quirk from All Might somehow and All Might had gotten injured badly, but I didn't know it was this bad.

"I really want to talk to you about the sports festival. You still can't regulate one for all right? So what do we do?" All Might asked.

Midoriya seemed to think, from I could tell he hadn't used his quirk without hurting himself. The experience gap between the both of them was big and All Might didn't seem to have an explanation to help Midoriya. All Might seemed to ponder this question too, but I had some ideas. I opened the door to the room, surprising both of them.

"Young Nakamura! Where did you come from?!" All Might demanded, almost jumping from his seat.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the floor next to Midoriya. "I overheard your conversation and thought you could use some help. You seem new to the whole teaching thing." I answered.

"Eavesdropping in on conversations is quite rude." All Might lectured.

"Eavesdropping is how I've gotten some of the most vital information for cases." I countered.

"As the Phantom?" Midoriya queried next to me.

"Exactly." I replied.

"What did you mean by me seeming new to teaching?" All Might inquired.

"It's your first time teaching at U.A yes? And I'm assuming this is the first time you've passed down your quirk, right?" I deduced.

"Yeah... that's right." All Might replied, seemingly embarrassed.

"Well assuming your useless," I stated, hearing All Might yell out a hey before continuing. "Midoriya, think. Think back to every time you've used your quirk, from what I can tell there's one thing you haven't done with it."

Midoriya put his hand to his chin and muttered to himself thinking, it was honestly kinda cute. We sat and awaited Midoriya's answer, and after a moments silence he looked to me. "I-I haven't used my quirk much, b-but I've never used it on a person." Midoriya stated, stuttering slightly.

"Good, so if we are to train you and your quirk. You'll have to use it against a person." I explained.

"What do you have in mind?" All Might asked.

"A human punching bag." I answered with a slight mischievous smirk.


	16. KAITO - TIME TO TRAIN

##  **KAITO - TIME TO TRAIN**

I waited outside while Midoriya and All Might finished their conversation. All Might wanted an explanation to my plan, but I wasn't going to do that. This was Midoriya's training which he can explain once completed if he so wishes, also because seeing All Mights confused and shocked face was quite funny. After a couple minutes Midoriya exited the break room and we made our way to the classroom.

After a moments silence Midoriya spoke up. "S-so you think you can help me?"

"I think I have an idea to help you. Meet me outside after school, we'll go to mine and hash out a plan." I replied.

Midoriya blushed slightly then asked. "Why would you help me? D-don't you have training to do too?"

"I've trained since I was 5 years old Midoriya, plus we can help with each others training. Don't worry I have this figured out... mostly." I answered.

Midoirya seemed reassured by that and we continued walking to class. After school we tried to get out the classroom, but we were blocked off by students crowding the exit.

"What's going on?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"No way out! What are they here for?" Mineta asked shaking from nerves.

"They're scoping out the competition, duh, small fry. It's cuz we're the students who survived the villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the sports festival." Bakugou answered with his ever present scowl on his face.

"It's true. We came to look at what the hero course was offering, but you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" A voice spoke up from the crowd, stepping forward. He had messy indigo hair and half closed tired eyes with very dark eye bags.

"Gotta say I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering," The indigo haired guy stated. "Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. There are quite a few of us." He continued his lecture, but I knew where it was going.

In short he was taunting us about taking our spot in the hero course, a supposed declaration of war. This being a war was a joke, I'd seen gang wars, took down gangs and criminals. This being compared to a war was almost insulting compared to what else goes on in the world, like these guys are so full of self importance. A student from Class 1B decided to yell out his opinion too, but I couldn't care less. All this was just too stupid. Bakugou pushed through the crowd without a care, his narcissism carrying him through the crowd.

The crowd would not budge for us though, so I decided to speak up. "Move aside, we all have places to be and you lot are in the way."

"Nakamura Kaito, CEO of Nakamura Tech. You piss me off too." The indigo haired kid scowled.

"I don't care about your pride and narcissism. You're pathetic supposed war declaration, if you feel so strongly about this you should be out there training. You don't prove anything by being here, all your doing is whining at the people who showed themselves to have more potential then you." I remarked.

I usually wouldn't talk down to someone like this, but if I was going to make a dent in his ego this was the way. It was a weakness he needed to work on, if he didn't he would never be a hero. Bakugou can only afford to be narcissistic because of his powerful quirk, but he relies too much on his quirk and that could cost him. He was pissed but the crowd had dispersed enough to where we could all slip out of class easily. Midoriya and I met by the gate into the U.A campus.

"You ready Midoriya?" I asked.

"Y-yes!" He answered, he was determined but also nervous.

I would be too if I was in his situation, he was the successor to All Might so he had a lot pressure already without the sports festival. I led Midoriya to slightly less crowded area a couple minutes away from U.A, where there was a black limo waiting for us. I beckoned Midoriya to follow.

"You had to bring the limo?" I asked Kazuya who smirked at me from the drivers seat.

"But of course sir, need to be classy for our guest now don't we?" Kazuya replied with a smirk.

I blushed and got in the car, Midoriya following behind me. For me it was a normal limo, nothing new, but to Midoriya this was all new and he was looking around in amazement.

"So what's the occasion sir?" Kazuya asked from the front.

"We're training for the sports festival." I explained.

"Oh the sports festival! I'll be sure to watch from the stands sir. You'll be pleased to know that the heads have decided to continue to sponsor the sports festival this year." Kazuya responded.

"That's good." I reply with a smile.

"So what's your name young master." Kazuya asked Midoriya, who looked surprised that he was being acknowledged by him.

"M-Midoriya Izuku sir." Midoriya answered.

"Drop the sir Master Midoriya, just call me Kazuya. Plus I'm sure I'll see more of you around." Kazuya replied, I could see him smirking from the rear view mirror.

'Damn you Kazuya.' I thought blushing. I don't know how, but he seemed to figure out Midoirya was the guy I talked to him about. I was never going to hear the end of it.

"Alright si... Kazuya." Midoriya replied, oblivious to what was going on.

It was a nice comfortable journey home, filled with me and Kazuya answering Midoriyas questions about Nakamura Tech and life in the mansion. He tried to ask about Kazuya's quirk but they were not answered, I don't even know what his quirk is. When we got to the mansion, Kazuya escorted us inside.

"Where do you intend to train sir?" Kazuya inquired.

"Midoriya knows about the Phantom, so does All Might. Tsukauchi came over to interview us and he saw me in costume." I replied.

"So I'm assuming you're going to the hideout then. I'd be more careful about your identity in the future too." Kazuya commented.

"I'm sure no one else will find out Kazuya, if anything having another teacher in our corner helps." I counter.

"I suppose so." Kazuya agreed, locking the door behind us. "I'll go make some tea, you should show your friend to the hideout." Kazuya put some unneeded emphasis on friend. Me and Midoirya ended up blushing at that, but tried to ignore it.

"Follow me." I beckoned Midoriya as we walked towards the study. As we entered I hurried to the desk and clicked the hidden button. One of the bookshelves started to move as Midoriya closed the study door behind us.

"Woah." Midoirya observed as the bookshelf moved with wonder in his eyes.

"The entrance to the hideout, after you." I replied, beckoning him to the elevator.

Midoriya walked inside, I followed after him and pressed the down button. The bookshelf closed behind us as the glass elevator started to make it's way down. On the way down it showed the hideout from a more aerial view.

"This is amazing!" Midoriya gushed as he looked down.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out into the hideout.

"How long did it take to build this?" Midoriya asked amazed.

"The cave was already here, we discovered it when digging underneath the mansion and decided to make it our HQ. Well enough hidden from prying ears. Still took a while to set up." I explained.

"So where are we training?" Midoriya inquired excited.

"This way." I beckoned, escorting him to a section to the left with lots of training equipment.

"Here. First we need to work on your technique when fighting. Once you've got that down then you can put your focus entirely on your quirk control. But I need to see what I'm working with first." I explained.

"What do you mean Nakamura?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"Spar with me, no quirks. Then I can gauge your skill level." I reply.


	17. MIDORIYA - TRAINED BY THE PHANTOM

##  **MIDORIYA - TRAINED BY THE PHANTOM**

It had been almost two weeks, the sports festival was in a couple days and I was feeling the pressure. We had made progress with my fighting skills, but not so much with my quirk.

"You keep deactivating your quirk before impact. You may be striking me with the right technique but your quirk isn't activating." Nakamura explained.

"W-well I don't m-mean to!" I defend nervously. Nakamura put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes in deep thought, it was cute. Wait cute? I mean yeah, nothing wrong with that right?

"You obviously don't want to hurt me with your quirk, so the intent isn't there. We'll need to change tactics." Nakamura stated moving towards the hideout computer.

Most of our training time was spent sparring and learning fighting technique, so when it got time to practice one for all I'd be able to focus more on the quirk and less the technique. It wasn't going to well. I walk towards Nakamura, thinking how weird it was that he was the Phantom. That he was a vigilante, and more importantly a vigilante I've heard nothing about. You'd think they'd be an article somewhere out there, in my research I had only encountered stories from ex criminals on forums.

Also to think he had this underground hideout right under his mansion was crazy but also really really cool. He was really cool. Butterflies started turning in my stomach again, and I still couldn't pin point why. Why did I feel this way around him? Why was he so distracting?

"Maybe we should try robots?" Nakamura wondered aloud, cutting through my thoughts.

"Robots?" I asked.

"Yeah. I made some robots, supposed to be guards. It didn't work to well, the robots would attack for things that they shouldn't attack for. Any discrepancy will throw them into attack mode, way too hostile. I have them deactivated now, but if I could re-program them then we could get artificial dummies to help with your quirk training." Nakamura explained, clicking away at the keyboard.

"You made robots?" I inquired.

"Yes. Like I made my suit and gadgets." He answered.

"Wait! You made your suit! Your hero suit?!"

"Of course, you think I trust support to rub their dirty mitts all over my project. As an engineer I would like to keep my projects to myself thank you very much." With a few keystrokes from Nakamura a low hum could be heard as a full human sized robot came walking towards us, it was kinda scary but also really cool.

Nakamura pressed a button and the humming stopped. "Just gotta check the hardware, then we can see what we can do." Nakamura stated.

"And what if this doesn't work?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well if we can't get your quirk working properly, then don't rely on it. I wouldn't recommend to rely on it anyway, that's why we spent so long on fighting technique. Gives you another weapon of sorts." Nakamura explained, tinkering away at the robot.

It made sense, if he relied to heavily on his quirk he could get badly hurt. Nakamura seemed to be able to think of strategies really quickly and it was inspiring, and he was quirkless at U.A! That had to be a first in history. I felt proud for him, like he had accomplished some big achievement and he totally did in my eyes. When I was quirkless I wanted to be a hero, then I met All Might and he gave me his quirk. I feel that Nakamura and I are similar in a way, we both know what it's like to be quirkless. If I never got All Might's power would I have been able to get into U.A like Nakamura?

Nakamura went to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a siren blaring from the computer. Kazuya came bounding towards us, seemingly appearing out of no where which he seemed to do a lot. After two weeks of visiting and training he still didn't know how he did it.

"What's the alarm for sir?" Kazuya queried.

"It's Luchador. He went silent before the USJ attack, but I didn't expect him to stay silent for long. The tracker I put on him as he was escaping, it shows him here." Nakamura explained pointing to a map that appeared on the screen.

"Aizawa won't like you going out, especially on a school night. You promised him." Kazuya warned.

"I know, but the police will be too late. This could be our only lead and I need to take it." Nakamura seemingly begged Kazuya.

"I will stay and watch, and you better be careful." Kazuya responded, and Nakamura nodded.

I was still wondering what was going on, and why mention Aizawa. Had he set up a deal with Aizawa? Did Aizawa know he was the Phantom. Aizawa was our teacher but they wouldn't have said anything unless Aizawa knew about this, so there's a good chance he did. Nakamura came back fully dressed in his hero suit ready to go out and walked towards a black motorbike.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" I called out. I didn't fully understand what was going on, but I wanted to help in any way I could.

Nakamura took one look at me and stated. "You don't have your hero suit." He was right I didn't have my hero suit, or anything to help keep my identity.

"Kazuya, fetch a spare faceguard." Nakamura ordered as he came closer to me. He threw me his black hoodie that was on the desk chair by the computer, it made me blush for some reason. It did smell like him. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out now. This.... you see some tough shit sometimes and we have no clue what's going to be out there." Nakamura looked at me, concern filling his features.

I put the hoodies on and instinctively grabbed his hands, which made him blush, and said. "I want to help." After a few moments I realised what I'd done and let go of his hands with a blush on my face. He put on his face guard and pulled up his hood, hiding his beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes. Wait beautiful? Could I describe Nakamura as that? It wasn't too weird, was it? Kazuya came by and gave me the face guard, which I put on just as I'd seen Nakamura do and put the hood over my face.

"Good luck young sirs. I'll be here if you need me." Kazuya announced as he hit a couple buttons on the computer.

A section of the cave wall parted as what little light from outside crept through from the night.

"See you soon Kazuya!" Nakamura called out as I got on the bike behind him.

It made me blush, but it was our only was of getting there so I huddled close as Nakamara sped off into the night. It didn't take us too long to get to our destination, nerves flowing through me. This was the first time I would see Nakamura in action as Phantom, if you didn't count the USJ attack. It felt different, Nakamara and I sneaking around and avoiding the villains and criminals around us. We were the ambushers this time. Although if we failed we had no teacher or pro heroes around to help so we needed to be careful too. Nakamura helped me get up to a vantage point he'd found, we used his grappling hook to help us climb up the wall to the roof of a nearby building.

"You got the stuff." A man in a dark grey hoody asked.

"Of course I do. Who do you take me for." A man replied in a heavy accent. He had a garish pink suit on and purple spiked up hair, he looked like a cheesy James Bond villain.

"You better." A gruff voice called as he stepped into the light. The Luchador looked down at the pink suited man and gave him a once over, then turned to the small wooden crates next to him.

He opened up one of the top crates to reveal small but long green needles all packaged neatly inside.

"You did good kid." Luchador praised with a smirk.

"Oh but of course! Only the best for my customers." The pink suit guy announced, his thick accent making it a little hard to understand him.

"You stay here, we can't run risk of us both being seen. I need to get down there and see what can find out." Nakamura ordered standing up.

"But-" Before I could continue Nakamura jumped off the roof, the end of his grappling hook attached to the roof to help break his fall.

"So the money?" The pink suit guy inquired.

Luchador didn't like that one bit. One of his goons pulls a gun out and points it at the pink suit guy, Luchador smirking mischievously, but before he could shoot Nakamura landed on top of the goon knocking him out cold.

"PHANTOM!" Luchador roared as the other goons attacked.

Nakamura danced between them, knocking them out effortlessly. Luchador grabbed one of the green needles and jabbed it into his arm. He dropped the needle as his veins started to turn green, his muscles bulged out even more then they were and he let out a fiery roar. His veins changed to a green colour and he looked more feral, with wild rage filled eyes. The buffed up Luchador charged Nakamura, and managed to grab him before he could dodge and fling him into a nearby warehouse.

Luchador made his way inside as pink suit guy ran away. I ran towards the warehouse, using the discarded grappling gun to help climb down the wall. I grabbed the gun and ran to the entrance of the warehouse, just in time to see the Luchador drive himself into a wall.

"STOP MOVING YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL GUT YOU!" Luchador cried as he charged Nakamura.

Nakamura dodged and Luchador hit the opposite wall. Luchador screamed with rage, picked up a nearby brick and threw it hard and fast at Nakamura. It was too fast for Nakamuar to dodge but his suit seemed to protect him from most of the impact. Luchador ran up and hit Nakamura in the side as he was distracted, launching him into a nearby wall. That looked like it hurt. Nakamura groaned as he tried to sit up, Luchador towering over him.

"Night night, sweet prince." Luachador taunted as he prepared to swing down at Nakamura.

I had to do something, I couldn't let Nakamura die.

"NO!" I yelled as I ran towards Luchador. I was going to protect Nakamura with all my might.


	18. MIDORIYA - THE FIRST MOVE

##  **MIDORIYA - THE FIRST MOVE**

I charged Luchador as he turned, activating one for all. My fist connected with Luchador's chest as he turned, one for all crackling around my fist. With renewed strength and vigour I managed to launch Luchador away and grabbed Nakamura. Luchador got up and snarled at us as I picked up Nakamura and ran. Luchador roared and charged, but Nakmaura had a plan. He threw a smoke bomb to cover our escape and as Luchador cleared his way though the smoke we were already long gone. We ended up at a roof top near the bike, using the grappling gun to get up there. We laid down on the roof panting.

"You alright?" I asked as I tuned to Nakamura.

"I'm fine, just a little roughed up. At we least we managed to get something." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Nakamura reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled put a green needle, like the ones in the crate.

"But how?" I asked.

"After I took out his goons Luchador was too distracted buffing himself up, didn't notice me swipe a needle as he injected himself." He explained.

We laid there in silence, looking up at the stars. I thought back to how I felt when I saw Nakamura getting beaten up, I was worried about him. I turn to look at Nakamura, his hood was down showing his blonde hair and his eyes were closed. He looked ready to fall asleep, so peaceful. I couldn't help but move closer to him, and stopped when I realised what I was doing. I blushed and tried to move back slightly, but Nakamura grabbed me and pulled me closer. I blushed profusely but made no move to fight back. We laid there for a while and it was bliss, my thoughts were racing and heart beat fast but I felt amazing. I leaned my head on his shoulder and thought 'Did I really like him? Or did I like like him?'

I wasn't as innocent as most people clocked me for, I knew about relationships and all that but I didn't expect to fall in love with someone. Especially a boy, wait... did I say love? As I laid there and contemplated my thoughts and it made sense, I really did like him. The only problem was did he like me back, was he even into guys? I had always thought I was straight so this was very new to me, but I liked it. I looked up at Nakamura and sighed, he really did look beautiful.

"I think it's time we head back. Kazuya's probably worried sick." Nakamura said as he stood up, groaning slightly in pain, and held his hand out.

I took it and let him help me up, we climbed down towards the bike and rode back to the hideout. Kazuya went off on Nakamura, lecturing him about safety as he patched him up.

"You could have gotten yourself killed sir!" Kazuya cried.

"I'm fine Kazuya, plus I managed to get a sample of the drug, I can run some tests and really see what it does." Nakamura replied.

"Well you won't be going out on any patrols till your recovered. Plus you have the sports festival coming up, you should be focusing on that. Both of you." He finished patching up Nakamura and looked at him with concern. "I suggest rest sir, let your wounds heal for the sports festival. I'll go get some tea and we can move you to the bedroom later."

Nakamura was about to counter but Kazuya was already in the elevator. Nakamura sighed and laid back down on the bed and I couldn't help but worry, I hoped that he would recover in time for the sports festival.

"I should probably go, let you rest and all." I stated, turning to leave but Nakamura grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No you can stay, I'll be fine. Plus we gotta try and train your quirk, the sports festival is soon." Nakamura replied, trying to sit up from the bed and wincing a little.

I gently pushed him back on the bed and shook my head. "Rest Nakamura, you'll need it."

Nakamura didn't seem to like the idea but complied either way. After a moments silence he spoke up. "I'm sorry we didn't get to train your quirk more, this whole Luchador thing was a lot harder than I thought."

"Don't be." I replied.

"Why? If we had that time to train your quirk we might have had it."

"But it was important. You've trained me for the past two weeks Nakamura, I'll manage." He seemed to take that answer, turning on the bed to face me. I needed to let him rest, but my thoughts wanted me to stay. After some strong consideration I freed myself from Nakamura's grasp. "I'll see you at the sports festival." I said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. It was completely instinctual and I was blushing like mad, but I wouldn't take it back. I smiled at Nakamura and walked out the hideout, leaving him stunned and blushing on the bed. I definitely wasn't taking this back.


	19. KAITO - THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEGINS

##  **KAITO - THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEGINS**

After two weeks of training it was finally time, the sports festival was about to begin. Our class had gotten ready and were in some kind of waiting room. I thought back to the green needles I got from Luchador, a toxin that boosted the effects of his quirk but it seemed to be quite strong. The overuse effects would be quite sincere. Me and Midoriya went there and just about managed to stop a deal, but everyone escaped and the toxin seemed to work effectively with the Luchadors strength quirk. Midoriya.

I see him across the room mentally preparing for the trials that lay ahead. We haven't talked much since we last met, since he.... kissed me? I wasn't exactly sure why he did, and it wasn't a big deal right? Then why do I feel so flustered just thinking about it? No. I can't play dumb to my own feelings, but I don't know how Midoriya feels about all this. Perhaps I am mistaken or simply overreacting at a small gesture. I should talk to him after the sports festival, I should tell him how I really feel.

"Midoriya." I hear from across the room and look up. Todoroki is standing beside Midoriya with a blank look on his face.

"Todoroki.. What is it?" Midoriya asked, seemingly surprised that Todoroki spoke to him. Honestly I was too, I thought he would keep to himself as he usually does. Everyone seemed to focus on this, it was like something important was about to happen.

"Objectively speaking I'm stronger and more capable than you." Todoroki stated.

"Huh?! Sure." Midoriya replied.

"All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he. Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but I will beat you."

Everyone seemed a little shocked at that and I was shocked to, why would Todoroki target Midoriya and not everyone else. If he wanted to be the best then he'd want to beat everyone, but he only calls out Midoriya and no one else. He mentioned All Might too, did they have history and Todoroki's using this or was there something else?

"Todoroki. I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me that you'll beat me. You're clearly stronger and I can't measure up to most of the others here in skill."

"Don't be so negative Midoriya. No need...." Kirishima tried, but Midoriya interjected before he could continue.

"But! Everyone, even the kids from the other courses are aiming for the top. And I'm.. well.. I'm not gonna fall behind! I'm going for the top too with everything I've got!" He looked as determined as ever and Todoroki seemed to take that response.

Not sure why Todoroki felt like he needed to corner Midoriya specifically, maybe it's worth doing some investigation into. The doors opened and we all went to step outside, to the main arena where our trials will take place. On the way there I got a ping from my phone and I went to check, it was a text from Tanaka.

'Hello sir. I've done some more investigation and the factories have started doing work some big project. The heads are planning to reveal something a couple days after the sports festival, it might be related to those blueprints and Project X though I am not certain. I'm sorry to give you this sort of news today, you must be stressed enough with the sports festival but I felt like I should say something. Good luck with the sports festival sir! We're cheering for you! I'll try to make sure the heads don't do anything too rash.'

Reading Tanka's text didn't help my nerves but it seemed like the heads were making their move. I didn't expect them to start so soon, but it seems like whatever plan is starting to take action. I'll have to be on my guard. I looked up to see Midoriya glancing at me with worry, I smiled at him and that seemed to reassure him. He smiled back before turning away. We came out to Present Mic's booming voice introducing us as enthusiastically as ever. I turned to the stands to see Kazuya watching from front row, I smiled seeing him there but not too far from him where the heads of Nakamura Tech.

Nakamura Tech might sponsor the sports festival, but we're usually to busy to come and watch. Are they threatening me? Teasing me? I could not tell as they looked as impassive as ever, well I could see Kobayashi on the verge of a laughing fit but that wasn't anything new. All the heads where there; Kobayashi Hiroki with his creepy smile, Yamamoto Reiji with his air of superiority, Suzuki Subaru who looked like a ghost, and Saito Toshiro who was always silent.

They all had a powerful aura to anyone who knew them, but they had carefully crafted masks for the public. Not only was I proving myself to the public and the pro heroes, but also to the heads of Nakamura Tech. I need prove myself to all of them, and hopefully the heads will take the hint. Don't fuck with me.

"Whooa... what a crowd..." Midoriya observed nervously. I put a hand on his shoulder to help him stay in place with how much he was shaking.

"And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators! I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes!" Iida exclaimed.

"I didn't expect some to be in the crowd though..." I mumbled.

Iida didn't seem to catch that but Midoriya did, he put his hand on mine and looked at me with a smile. Then I realised my hand was still on my shoulder and blushed slightly but didn't move my hand.

"Now for the athlete's oaf!" Midnight yelled from a podium near the middle of the arena. Lots of people starting commenting on Midnight's appearance at the sports festival but she didn't take that quietly. "Shut it. Pipe down! Your student representative is... from Class 1A... Bakugou!" She announced to some cheers and some groans.

I couldn't believe that they were about to put Bakugou in front of thousands to make a speech, he'll probably just say he's gonna beat everyone and be a bit of an asshole. 

Midoriya was definitely surprised by that however. "Whaaa?! It's Kacchan?"

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam." Sero replied, and I had to agree.

There was literally no other reasons as to why they'd bring sir grumpy up there to represent. Bakugou made his way to the small stage where Midnight was and prepared himself.

"The athlete's oath..." Bakugou started as he turned around to face us. "Make no mistake about it! I'm gonna take first place!"

This made almost everyone boo and heckle him about how cocky Class 1A was and name calling. It wasn't the most pleasant site ever and now Bakugou has dragged all of Class 1A with him, we're now the biggest targets of this whole event. If Bakugou could rein in his pride for one damn moment then we wouldn't have every student here breathing down our necks. Just made everything ten times harder, I know all this yet I'm grinning with excitement. This not only gave us more of a challenge but more opportunities to show ourselves off, so you know what. Even if it was a stupid thing to do I should thank Bakugou, cause this gives me the opportunity to really show off.


	20. KAITO - THE RACE

##  **KAITO - THE RACE**

****

"Now, without any delay, let's get the the first event started!" Midnight announced. "These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first event this year is this!"

****

Midnight gestures to a big board with the words 'Obstacle Course Race'. Now this will be interesting. "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four kilometre lap around the stadium itself! As long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game! Racers to you positions!" Midnight motioned us to the starting line, and I was nervous.

****

I am the only quirkless person here so I've got to work real hard, and I have no gadgets on me. I'll have to do my best, and knowing the heads of Nakamura Tech were watching too.

****

"Start!" Midnight yelled.

****

Everyone rushed to get through the starting line but the crowd was way too big, you couldn't get through very easily so you'd have to go over. I hung back a little letting everyone go past me instead of trying to squeeze past, I then hopped on to a nearby person who yelled at me as I did. I used the shoulders of people trying to get through to make my way through the starting gate and managed to jump off to see Todoroki's ice. I just managed to dodge it and kept on running. Other Class 1A members jumped out behind me, Mineta speeding past using his quirk to help with grip as he sped towards Todoroki. Mineta yells something out just as a big giant robot fist collides with him and sends him flying backwards.

****

"Multiple targets acquired!" The bots started to surround us as a massive robot loomed front in front of everyone. No wait, more then one, there were so many.

****

"It's the zero pointers from the exam!" One student yells.

****

I took the recommendation entrance exam so I didn't get to see these big robots. Todoroki froze the bots swinging his hand upwards, but he must have placed a trap. As he went past I jumped through with him just as the bots began to shake and tumble down.

****

"1-A's Todoroki busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! And 1-A's Nakamura is right behind him, just managing to dodge Todoroki's trap!" Present Mic announced from his commentator booth.

****

Todoroki looked behind him slightly shocked to see I was through, maybe he expected me to wait and stop like everyone else. He shoots some ice towards me which I dodge using the distraction to send him to the ground with a well placed slide. As he fell I ran on ahead, it wouldn't take long for them to catch up so this would give me time to slow down a little and take a bit of a breather while making sure I'm still at the front. True to my words it didn't take long for everyone to catch up to and eventually pass me, but I managed to stay close.

****

"So the first barrier was a piece of cake! How about the second?! Fall and you're out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it through this obstacle! This is the fall!" Present Mic called out enthusiastically.

****

Lots of rock platforms with ropes attached to each one. There where multiple paths, and the quick routes would be taken up pretty quickly. Instead I'd need to take a little bit of a longer route, and with the traffic that'll gather at the shorter routes it'll even out. I managed to get there pretty quickly considering some people were dawdling at the front like they had all the time in the world, but I wasn't going to complain cause that meant I could still stay pretty close to the front. Although this obstacle did move me down a couple paces behind.

****

"And our leader has reached the final barrier! That is to say this minefield! A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines locations! So keep both eyes open and watch your step!" Present Mic announced.

****

I was just with the runners ahead of the main pack still fumbling their way through, I couldn't believe that I was but I couldn't afford to be complacent. Bakugou raced past everyone using his explosions to fly through the air and I was carefully navigating my way through the minefield like everyone else. I was behind everyone but that was fine, as long as I'm not one of the last I'm good. As I continue forwards I hear a massive explosion go off behind me.

****

"A giant explosion from behind?! What caused such a blast?! An accident or was it intentional! Class 1-A's Midoriya rides the wave in hot pursuit!" Present Mic exclaimed.

****

I look up to see Midoriya using a part of a robot from the beginning, he must have used that to set off a mine and protect him from the explosion. Clever. Todoroki's ice shot through the mine field, he used his ice so he could run to catch up but now we can all run too.

****

As I kept running I heard Present Mic's announcement. "Well, who could have predicted such an incredible turn of events?! The one who made it back to the stadium first is none other than Midoriya Izuku!"

****

As much as I wasn't the one to get first, the fact that it was Midoirya who got first made me quite proud. Though I had a bad feeling, they would probably throw the first person to finish the race some handicap or curve ball in the next task or perhaps later on. I managed to cross the finish line with not too long after Midoriya was announced first. I didn't beat Bakugou, Todoroki, and a couple other students but I made good time.

****

"Deku that was awesome!" I hear Uraraka yell out.

****

Iida was mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear from this distance, I moved closer towards them stealing a glance at the heads. Kobayashi was giggling to himself but everyone else looked on with calm bored expressions. Yamamoto was the worst of them all, he always managed to exude this aura that he was superior to everyone else. I can't help but wonder why they're here, it just doesn't make sense. They have never watched any of the previous ones and they have their big project, and their big announcement soon. Of course they don't know that I know this and I'd like to keep it that way. 

****

As I was looking at them I wasn't watching where I was going and stumbled into Iida. "Oh! I'm so sorry Iida!"

****

Iida shook his head. "It's fine Nakamura! Are you ok?"

****

"Yeah..." My eyes trail back to the heads, Saito looked me straight in the eyes which sent shivers down my spine. Out all of them he was by far the scariest.

****

"Are you sure you're ok Nakamura?" Iida asked.

****

Uraraka and Midoirya seemed concerned to, I looked away a little before replying. "I'm fine."

****

Before anyone could retort Midnight yelled out from the front. "So it's finally over! Let's check out the results!" The results showed up on the board, turns out I was 22nd, which wasn't too bad if I say so myself. "The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!" Midnight does a dramatic gesture towards us. "And now the main section really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out their seats, so give it all you've got! Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course. Dying in suspense?! Next up is this!"

****

The board lights up with 'Cavalry Battle'.

****


	21. KAITO - BACKED INTO A CORNER

##  **KAITO - BACKED INTO A CORNER**

As everyone was choosing their teams for the cavalry battle I think about who's team I should join, but then I get a ping on my communicator. It's a small communicator I use when I'm in gym clothes that will ping if an emergency is happening. The cavalry battle is happening soon but I need to check this out.

I sneak off inside to check my phone, it was a text from Tanaka. It read. 'Meet us upstairs or he gets it - Yamamoto.'

Shit, someone was gonna be short a team member cause I needed to check this out. I ran upstairs and searched around, I passed some business student going on about students quirks and how marketable they could be. Then I spotted Suzuki and walked up to him.

"Why the ominous text?" I asked.

He grabbed me and practically shoved me into the room nearby, inside where the other heads of Nakamura Tach, and Kurogiri lurking in the corner. Suzuki locked the door behind him and stood with the other heads.

"Sending a spy at us wasn't your best decision, sir Nakamura." Yamamoto stood, a gun held at Tanaka who was hissing from nerves.

"What do you want?" I glared at Yamamoto.

"Why don't we just kill them and get on with it!" Kobayashi snarled with a sinister grin.

"We need him for the public front Kobayashi, that's not an option." Suzuki countered.

"Suzuki's correct, but that doesn't mean we can't rough him up." Yamamoto nodded towards Saito who got behind me and pinned my arms behind my back. "We want you, sir Nakamura, to get out of our business."

I look towards Kurogiri who was lurking in the corner, his impassive stare focused on me.

"You like our new friend? We have friends on high places you know." Kobayashi giggled in which was quite a quick mood change, yet he's known for them.

"There's an event going on right now, they'll see I'm missing."

Yamamoto shook his head. "We informed your teachers you would not be competing past this point, said you had company work to do. Someone will take your place and none will be the wiser." Yamamoto grinned crazily while looming above me, gun trained on Tanaka who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"So you want me to stop spying on you?" I asked.

"No, we want you out the company. We have documents that you're going to sign that will change the CEO of Nakaura Tech to me, and if you don't." Yamamoto pushed the gun further in Tanaka's face. "You know what'll happen."

Suzuki came forward and put some documents on the table nearby.

"Why does your new friend have to witness this?" I asked.

"Because we want our allies to know they're in safe hands, that we're loyal to them. Once we have control of Nakamura Tech we'll be able to help them so much more then we already do."

I sighed. "I thought you were above the League of Villains. You must really be desperate."

Yamamoto slammed the table with a wicked grin. "Sign! Or your friend will be more then just fired."

I walked slowly to the documents where Suzuki handed me a pen. Saito lurking behind me, ready for me to make my move. The only thing I could do was sign but that meant I'd be handing over company control and I couldn't stop them or Project X. Wait, they were going to announce something a couple days after the Sports Festival. I thought it was something to do with Project X, so did Tanaka, but it wasn't. They were going to announce that I quit and handed CEO privileges to Yamamoto. They would trust Yamamoto because they'd have no reason to suspect that I didn't, the fact that the heads are working with the League of Villains is only known by me. Everyone thinks they're upstanding members of society, albeit not the most approachable but upstanding citizens none the less.

There was no escaping and if I tried to attack Tanaka's brains would be across the wall, I had no choice. I have backdoors in the Nakamura Tech network that I use as Phantom, but without me or Tanaka they might find them and get rid of them. Either way I had no choice, I couldn't let Tanaka die and knowing these guys they already had plans to frame me if they needed to.

I took the pen and read through the documents, total company takeover and I'd have no say in the future of Nakamura Tech. All of Dad's work would be reduced to this, I was supposed to protect it. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me, not yet.

"Any day now." Yamamoto snarled.

I signed all the documents and let Suzuki pick them up, Kobayashi started giggling with a wicked smile. He must have taught Yamamoto some crazy ticks.

"Good boy." Yamamoto let go of Tanaka but kept the gun in his hand. Yamamoto took the documents from Suzuki with his free hand and gave them to Kurogiri. "Make sure these get to the relevant people and our business can continue."

Yamamoto grinned as Kurogiri nodded disappearing into black mist. "Run along now Nakamura, you won't be participating in the rest of the Sports Festival but I bet there are more important things on your mind."

"Goodbye Nakamura! See you never!" Kobayashi exclaimed, laughing as they all disappeared into black mist.

It was just me and Tanaka left. I immediately ran up to him and checked him over.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked.

"N-no... I... I'm sorry sir... I was found out, and..." Tanaka looked like he was on the verge of tears, he was probably in shock too.

"It's ok Tanaka, we know their plan. We just need to think of other ways to stop them, go to the Kazuya and inform him of what happened. I'll stay here and keep up appearances, otherwise who knows what they'll do."

Tanaka nods and rushes out the room, and after a couple moments I slowly exit the room too. They're planning something big, and I walked into their trap. Chances are they knew I had Tanaka spy on them from the start and they knew that I knew about their plan, I just hope we can find a way to stop them before more people get hurt.


	22. KAITO - TODOROKI VS MIDORIYA

##  **KAITO - TODOROKI VS MIDORIYA**

I had to go collect myself before going back out there, and once I trusted myself not to tear up in public I went out to the spectator stands.

"Oh Nakamura! You okay? You weren't around for the cavalry battle, we were worried." Uraraka calls out. She doesn't look to be in the best state, a little bruised. The altercation with the heads didn't take too long but I had to give myself time to collect myself, apparently I took longer then I thought I did.

"I'm fine, just had some company stuff I needed to sort out, took a little longer then expected." I replied.

"You sure you're alright?" Uraraka looked at me concerned.

I nod. "I'm fine."

Uraraka didn't seem convinced but dropped it anyway, she lead me to the seats where she was sitting with everyone else from Class 1A.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

"A lot! Deku and Todoroki are next!" Uraraka replied.

"For the tournament right? I've been listening to Present Mic commentate." While I was collecting myself the only voice I could hear was Present Mics.

"So who do you thinks gonna win? I'm rooting for Deku!"

"I don't think Midoriya will win, he has the disadvantage ribbit." Asui spoke up from next to Uraraka.

"What do you mean Tsuyu?" Uraraka asked.

"Well Midoriya's quirk has a big draw back, and Todoroki's quirk is quite powerful." Asui replied.

"I mean true, but I'm still rooting for Deku! I'm sure he has a plan!"

I was rooting for Midoriya too, but Asui was right. He has the disadvantage but that doesn't mean that he won't be a tough opponent for Todoroki, we'll just have to see what happens. Midoriya and Todoroki step out to the arena.

"Both of these competitors have won top marks in this festival so far! But there's only room for one of these greats in the ring! It's Todoroki vs Midoriya!" Present Mic exclaimed from the commentators booth above. "Start!"

At that yell Todoroki and Midoriya launched into action. Todoroki launches a stampede of ice towards Midoriya who uses his strength quirk to break the ice coming his way and launching Todoroki back. Todoroki makes some ice behind him to stop himself from flying out of the ring. Todoroki attacks with another wall of ice which Midoriya destroys in response. Midoriya could only do this for so long, he had injured two fingers doing this and he didn't have many other chances left. If I were him I'd use his strength to keep Todoroki from freezing him and get in close, Todoroki may be good with ranged but not as good with hand to hand combat.

Two more times and their both still in the ring, Todoroki now figuring out that Midoriya's goal was stretch out the match. I wasn't sure though, Midoriya could easily go in close quarters using his strength and take him down. What's his plan? Todoroki uses his ice to slam down on Midoriya who just manages to launch himself out the way, Todoroki then sends another ice attack to Midoriya who destroys the ice with a bigger attack then before. His whole arm is injured now. Todoroki seemed pretty cocky but Midoriya didn't like that.

"Who said I'm done?!" He yells and sends another smash Todoroki's way, almost pushing him off the arena.

"Why go that far?" Todoroki asks.

"You're shivering Todoroki," Midoriya replies, his teeth clenched. "Quirks are still just physical abilities. You must have a limit to how much of that cold you can bear. But then... you could always use your right side to thaw yourself out, right? Everyone's giving it their all! To win... to achieve their goals... to make it to the top! And you're gonna win with half your power?! I still, haven't put a scratch on you! Gimme everything you got! Come at me!"

Listening to Midoriya's speech I realised what he was doing, he always worked towards saving people. Something must have happened with him and Todoroki, but he's trying to get him to use his flames. Knowing Midoriya he's probably trying to help him, instead of using his weaknesses he's trying to help him. He really is amazing. That however pissed Todoroki off and he charged Midoriya, who immediately moved as soon Todoroki lifted his leg. Midoriya punches Todoroki who gets sent flying across the arena, Todoroki tries to attack back but he's getting slower. Midoriya seemed to have realised this too.

"It's not just you that's slowing down. Your ice is weaker too." Midoriya comments. He puts his thumb in his mouth to push back more of Todoroki's ice which had gotten a lot smaller.

"Why are you going this far?" Todoroki asks.

"Just trying to meet expectations," Midoriya charged Todoroki. "A smiling dependable cool hero, that's what I wanna be! That's why I'm giving it everything! For everyone! Your experiences... your determination... I can't even begin to imagine what that's all like, but if you become number one without giving it your all then I don't really think you're serious about denying him everything!"

"Shut up!" Todoroki snapped.

"That's why I have to win! I have to surpass you!" Midoriya yells, sending Todoroki back with another punch.

"I'll show my father..." Todoroki starts, but Midoriya interjects. "Your power is your own!" Todoroki's left side then bursts into flames.

"Shoto!" Endeavor roars. "So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me... you will fulfil my ambitions!" I wasn't sure how I felt about Endeavor's speech.

Todoroki and Midoriya both get ready to send a powerful attack towards each other but before they can connect Cementoss puts up big cement barriers between the two, and as the smoke cleared it revealed Midoriya out of bounds.

"Midoriya is out of bounds... Todoroki... moves on to the third round!" Midnight announces.

A group of us run off after the match to see Midoriya in recovery girls temporary office. As we burst through the door the group call his name, apart from me because I wouldn't want to get in the way of any healing. In the room All Might is in his not muscular form so none of the other students recognise him.

"The arena was mostly destroyed, so there's a break while it's being repaired." Iida informed.

"We came cuz we're worried." Uraraka added.

"Pipe down! It's fine to worry, but he's about to have surgery." Recovery girl ushers everyone out. In the commotion I slip past and stand next to All Might as Recovery Girl pushes everyone else out.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't do it..." Midoirya starts. "Maybe if I'd just shut up, but I had to say what I did to Todoroki.. I forgot why I was there... I lost myself... I'm sorry."

"An unfortunate outcome indeed and calling you a fool won't change what happened, however giving help that's not asked for is part of what makes you a hero." All Might replied.

Recovery Girl looked pointedly at me for a moment then looked back at Midoriya. "You both should wait outside while I heal this boy."

All Might and I follow her orders and leave the room. We wait outside the door to Recovery Girls temporary office while she does her work.

"You weren't at the cavalry battle Young Nakamura." All Might comments.

"I had company stuff to deal with, it wasn't exactly pretty." I replied.

"You missed a lot of the tournament too."

"Look can you just drop it!" I snapped. After a moment silence I sighed and spoke up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just... been difficult."

"Difficult?" All Might asked.

"I had to make a difficult decision."

"Is this about the Phantom?" I didn't answer that questions, instead going silent. "We can't help if you don't tell us."

I think for a moment, it would be very useful to have pro heroes working with me. I kept this as my problem as it was my company, my responsibility, but now... I needed all the help I could get.

"I... Let's check on Midoriya first." I then walked inside Recovery Girls temporary office with All Might following behind me.

"You should be healed enough to walk now. As for that, that's what you get for overusing your quirk. Let that damaged right hand of yours serve as a reminder, and I refuse to heal this sort of injury from now on. Enough with this self destruction, you'd better find another way for the boy to manage." Recovery Girl lectures. After listening to Recovery Girls lecture we leave the room.


	23. KAITO - WIDENING MY CIRCLE OF TRUST

##  **KAITO - WIDENING MY CIRCLE OF TRUST**

Midoriya seemed annoyed as he wobbled down the corridor, I offered to help him but he wouldn't take it.

"All Might, you originally became a teacher at U.A to find a successor, right? Everyone's fighting with all they've got here... their unrelenting spirits, I can feel how strong they all are. So I'm thinking that.." Midoriya starts.

"That maybe I should find someone else to replace me? Is that it?" All Might asks.

"Right..."

"It's true. The students here are all exemplary heroes in the making. One for all is a lattice of power, if someone with a pre-existing quirk like Todokorki were to inherit it. He would become an undeniable superhero, with super strength on top of his fire powers."

"Well then..." Midoriya starts.

"It's not about physical strength, it's about your attitude to becoming a hero." I interject. "You could give Bakugou One for All and he'd be a beast, but his attitude isn't the best. Not only that, but you have the potential to become a great hero Midoriya. Don't sell yourself short."

"Exactly Young Nakamura. Young Midoriya, I too was born quirkless. And being quirkless back in my day was rare, though not as rare as it is now. My master, my predecessor, possessed a quirk, but she still believed in me and took me into her wing." All Might replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Midoriya asked.

"You never asked. Even though I was expecting it."

"So, All Might... you were quirkless too."

"Yeah. At first, you reminded me a lot of myself but... you've already exceeded my expectations more times then I can count. In my hearts of hearts, I believe there's something special in you and you alone." Midoriya seemed to tear up a little at that. I smiled and patted him on the back. "Young Nakamura, don't think you're off the hook."

Midoriya seemed a little surprised while I inwardly cursed. I still didn't know if I was ready to talk about it all yet, but better now then never I guess.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Young Nakamura didn't answer my question while you were being treated."

After a small silence, with both Midoriya's and All Might's eyes on me I speak up. My voice quivering slightly. "I... I resigned from Nakamura tech."

"What?! Why?" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Beacuse... they're working with the League of Villains."

Midoriya and All Might didn't seem to expect that. "What do you mean Young Nakamura?" All Might asked.

"Ever since USJ. I had Tanaka, a new head of the company, spy on the other heads for me. I never trusted them but I didn't think they'd work for the league... I... I saw Kurogiri and Luchador there at USJ. Seeing them both their connected everything, Kurogiri was name dropped by the heads while Tanaka was investigating. After that I've been doing as much investigation as I could, they're going to action Project X. A Project my father created if the villains ever took over and the war against them was lost, but now the villains have that and every other project at Nakamura Tech." I explained. "While the Cavalry battle was happening I was being cornered by the heads and Kurogiri, they made me sign resignation papers in order to spare Tanak's life. I... It was supposed to be my responsibility to reign the heads in and stop this, but I took to long and now I can't do anything. It was my job to carry on fathers will, and... I failed." I was tearing up a little but I tried to stay strong.

"Nakamura..." Midoriya spoke as he pulled me into a hug, albeit a little awkwardly considering how injured he was but it was a nice gesture.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?" All Might asked.

"Because it was my company, my responsibility. I didn't know who the company had corrupted or who I could trust, the League of Villains themselves may not have much power over people but Nakamura Tech... that's a completely different story."

"Do you know why they're doing this?" All Might asked.

"Not really... I know they've always wanted control of the company. They hated father and how he ran the company and they hate me too, now they have control over the company. They have what they want... the end goal has something to do with Project X and considering what it was meant to do..."

"You think they're going to use to eradicate the heroes?" All Might inquires.

I nod. "It makes sense in a way... Without heroes they can use illegitimate business channels easily. It's a lot easier to bribe cops then it is to bribe heroes, and the villains would be their top clients. It would make them a lot of money if the risk came through, father always ignored their more illegal propositions but now no one can get in their way."

"They've brought this up before? Then why weren't they fired?" Midoriya asked.

"Because they have a lot more sway in the company then most realise. They made the CEO more of a mascot then anything, but going against the CEO wouldn't help with their PR. For them it'd be easier to use the companies name, then if the reputation does get damaged it's the companies and not theirs."

All Might and Midoriya still seemed quite surprised at all this. "Why did you decide to say something now?" Midoriya asked.

"Because Kazuya tells me I don't have to do this alone. I thought Kazuya, Tanaka, and I were enough for Nakamura Tech. However I was naive, so it's time to widen my circle of trust."

"Who else will you tell?" All Might asks.

"Aizawa-sensei and Tsukauchi. The only other two I can trust with this, make sure no one else knows. Civilians and students would panic and act recklessly, and when it comes to other heroes and police officers... who knows how many they've bribed."

After a moments silence All Might nods. "Your secrets safe with me, I'll be here to help as and when I can."

"I will too!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'll let you know when I've told Aizawa-sensei and Tsukauchi, All Might. Then we'll go from there."

All Might nods. "Thank you for trusting us Young Nakamura, you won't regret it. Now go back and watch the rest of the tournament, it's not over yet. Use this chance to relax a bit, and we'll talk again." All Might ushers us off to the stands.

As we walk back to the stands Midoriya holds my hand as a gesture of comfort which I really appreciate. We're both blushing a little but we don't care, we stop part way and look into each others eyes. Before I can say anything Midoriya leans in and kisses me, on instinct I lean in. After a couple moments we push back and look into each others eyes again.

"We should talk after this is all over." Midoriya spoke.

"We should." I reply as we walk back to the stands.


	24. KAITO - THE TALK

##  **KAITO - THE TALK**

All the matches were intense, but in the end Bakugou got 1st place. He wasn't happy with that considering Todoroki didn't really use his flames but he probably had a lot more to think on, if him not using his flames is because of a personal reason then there's a lot more to it. Something tells me that personal element is Endeavor, but that's not for me to know. Todoroki got second and Tokoyami got third. Even though Bakugou was being very hostile, chaining him up like that wasn't exactly the best way to deal with it.

"Now let's move on to the awards ceremony!" Midnight announced.

Honestly I had no reason to be here, I wanted to go and do something about Nakamura Tech. I still needed to talk to Tsukauchi and Aizawa-sensei about everything and apologise for not saying anything sooner. Though I couldn't sneak off if I wanted to cause Midroiya was holding on to my arm with a vice like grip, and I still needed to talk to him when this way all over. So I stayed by his side. It's almost like he knew if he let go I'd sneak off.

"In third place we have both Tokoyami and Iida, but Iida was forced to leave early due to a family emergency. We hope you all understand." Midnight explained.

That had me worried, when ever I think of family emergency I think of my parents. I just hope Iida and his family are ok, he told us before he left that his brother was attacked by a villain. All I can do is be there for him, and hope they're all ok.

"Now for the medals! Presenting them is you know who!" Midnight exclaimed.

"I am... here with the medals!" All Might announced as he landed nearby. All Might gave the medals to the three finalists and talked to them as well, then came to the front. "Well! These are your winners! But hold on everyone, everyone here today has the potential to be standing up here! As you all witnessed! Competition! Encouragement! Pushing each other to climb higher and higher! The sprouts of today will grow into the heroes of tomorrow! In that spirit, let's have one final cheer! Everyone say it with me!" Everyone yelled "Plus Ultra!" as All Might yelled "Thanks for the hard work!" It was a little awkward but it made me laugh, not sure why but I found it quite funny. That seemed to pick up the attention of my classmates.

"Nakamura, I don't think I've seen you laugh before?" Kirishima commented.

That made me blush as I turned to avoid their gazes. "It doesn't matter." I mumbled.

"Nah man, it's super manly to laugh bro!" Kirishima replied. It didn't make much sense but it made me feel a little better. We all headed back to the classroom.

"In light of the festival you'll have tomorrow and the next day off. Scouting reports and such will be waiting for you here after the break. So look forward to that and enjoy your time off." Aizawa-sensei explained.

When I got home I immediately went to the hideout and wrote a note to Tsukauchi from the Phantom, he knew I was the Phantom and he'd need to be part of this circle of trust. I then thought about Aizawa-sensei, how would I tell him. We had two days break, so I'll tell him in person when I get back. Him being part of this circle of trust is crucial. The note to Tsukauchi was an invitation of sorts, so I could meet up with him and discuss this in person.

"Kazuya, send this note to Tsukauchi." I gave him the note.

"So you're finally taking my advice sir?" He asked, with a small smile.

"I can't do much alone anymore, and I need all the help I can get."

"Very well sir, Tanaka is in the guest room at the moment."

"I'll be there shortly."

After finishing up in the hideout I went back upstairs and made my way to the guest room. I knocked on the door and called out. "Tanaka, you there?"

"Y-yes sir!" Tanaka stammered out in reply.

I walked inside to see Tanaka sitting on the bed with small tears in his eyes. "I-I failed you sir." He bowed his head.

"No, I failed you Tanaka. I should've seen this coming, but I'm talking to some people I can trust. We'll get back at them." I replied.

"So... what do we do now?" He asked.

"I'll talk to some people I can trust, widen my circle of trust in a way. Then we'll see what they have to say, we may have a less active role in this moving forward but I'll make sure we can all help."

"Th-thanks sir, for everything. I assume I'll need to find another job soon."

"You could... or you could stay here. Kazuya could use some help around the house and there's always room in the circle of trust."

"R-really sir?"

"Absolutely." Tanaka hugged me. "Call me Kaito, Kazuya does and you'll be here anyway." I was blushing slightly.

"Then call me Haruto sir! I.. I mean.. Kaito!" He exclaimed.

"By the way Tana... Haruto. How old are you? I've never asked nor looked it up, I actually don't know much about you."

"I'm 17 Kaito sir."

"17? That's only two years older then me... why did the heads recruit you?"

"Well... before this sir I was a street rat. I stole money and food to survive, I stole off one of the heads and they offered me a job and a place to stay in the company building. Though once I started spying on them for you, I realised how corrupt they actually were, and I didn't have much to lose anyway." Haruto explained.

"Well your here now Haurto, and for the record I'm glad you were here. You've helped a lot." After a couple moments silence I spoke up. "What's your quirk? I know you have a slight lisp that gets worse when your nervous and a scaly tail, I assume it's some kind of lizard quirk?"

"Absolutely Kaito sir! I have a mutation quirk that gives me abilities like a Lizard, including the tail and longer tongue."

"What an interesting quirk, can you climb on walls?"

"Yup!" Haruto then jumps up and sticks to the ceiling as proof of this.

"What a fascinating quirk." I comment.

"You're too kind Kaito sir." Before I can correct him about the sir bit my phone vibrates, I look to see a text from Midroiya. It reads. "Come to the park nearby. We need to talk." I was nervous, but I couldn't prolong it any further.

"If you have any questions let Kazuya know, I've gotta go." I explain as I go downstairs and grab my coat.

"I understand sir, have fun on your date!" He calls back. I blush profusely at that and leave the mansion to head to the park.

It wasn't that long of a walk and when I got there it was empty, well apart from Midoriya sitting on the swings still bandaged like crazy. I walk up and sit on the swing next to him.

"You feeling alright?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He replied.

"Well, I'm not the one who got injured fighting Todoroki." I ruffled his hair while Midoriya pouted.

"Nakamura." He whined.

"Ok ok, I'll stop." I replied as I stopped ruffling his hair. After a couple moments silence I spoke back up. "I'm doing fine... but what about you? Injuries not bothering you too much?"

"I've felt better, but they're healing up fine." Another silence washed over us, I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Nakamura... I..." Midoriya goes to speak but stops, thinking about what he should say. He was mumbling to himself and we could be here forever if I waited for him. So I stopped his mumbling by leaning in and kissing him.

"I like you. Like like you, as in more then a friend. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I needed to get it off my chest." I stated.

"Are you an idiot? Of course I like you! Did you not get any of my hints?" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Hints?" I asked.

"I kissed you multiple times!"

"Friends can do that, right?"

Midoriya sighed. "Friends don't really do that no. You're really not good at picking up on social cues are you?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed blushing.

"Don't worry, it's cute." That reply didn't help my blushing, where did Midoriya get this confidence from. "Around you I feel like I can be me, like the real me. I don't feel as anxious around you as I do other people. You've helped me a lot and I really like you... a lot..." Midoriya blushed.

"Well now who's the adorable one." I commented.

"Nakamura!" Midoriya pouted

"Kaito... call me Kaito."

Midoriya nodded. "Then you can call me Izuku."

"Ok Midori... Izuku... Do you perhaps want to.... I don't know.... go out sometime?"

Izuku chuckled. "Of course, I'd love to." We both lean in and kiss under the moonlight, and even though we had no clue what we were doing. It was one of the best nights of my life.


	25. KAITO - EXPLANATIONS

##  **KAITO - EXPLANATIONS**

"Tsukauchi." My voice comes out distorted. I'm in costume and with Tsukauchi on a rooftop in Musutafu.

"Why all the dramatics? Meet up on a nearby rooftop." He asks with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Cause this is a matter of top secrecy, our enemies have friends all over."

"What enemy?"

"Nakamura Tech." I move closer towards him. "More specifically the heads of the company."

Tsukauchi looks at me surprised. "Why them?"

"They've been in contact with the league of villains, it seems like they're helping them and using the companies resources to that end. They made me resign."

Tsukauchi puts his hand on my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us any of this sooner."

"Because it was my responsibility, but now I have no foothold in the company now so I need all the help I can get."

Tsukauchi sighs. "It's not your responsibility. You're a teenager, you haven't even got your pro hero license yet."

I shake my head. "It's my company Tsukauchi, my responsibility. Well... it was." I give Tsukauchi a large file. "This is a report on my findings with all the evidence I could gather during my time there. You don't know who the heads have in their pockets so keep this to yourself. I've told All Might, the only other person I'm telling is Aizawa-sensei."

"You can trust me Nakamura. I'm glad your finally trusting people, that Midoriya boy is a good influence on you." I blush at that but with the hood and the faceguard covering my face it wasn't visible.

"W-Well I'll leave you to it Tsukauchi. I'll make sure Aizawa-sensei knows. Oh! Take this." I hand him a small communicator. "This will allow you to talk to All Might and Aizawa-sensei, once I give them the communicators. I'll also use these to keep in touch with you all."

Tsukauchi takes the communicator and looks at it. "Alright, count me in." Tsukauchi turns but I'm already gone.

On the way to U.A the next day lots of people were looking my way like they recognised me, probably from the sports festival though I wasn't much of a competitor. I only competed in the race. Well I could have also been recognised as CEO of Nakamura Tech, well ex CEO now. Not that they'd know that. Once I got to class everyone was talking about how people were talking to them and such, honestly I preferred being left alone. I always hated doing public stuff for the company, parties and speeches.

Public speaking was an art I'd practised but grew to hate, though as ex CEO of Nakamura Tech there was a time where I was used to people talking to me. Though today was weird, I had been recognised sure but people looked at me with pity. They seemed to avoid me even, I wonder why.

I go to check my phone when Kirishima pats me on the shoulder. "Sorry about the news man."

He sits back at his desk as Aizawa-sensei enters the room and I'm left confused. It was good to see sensei without all the bandages, looking like a mummy straight from an old ruin or something.

"Good to see your bandages off, Aizawa-sensei." Asui greeted with a smile.

Aizawa-sensei sighed quietly. "The old lady's treatment was excessive. But never mind that today we've got hero informatics class, and a special one at that." Aizawa-senei paused for dramatic effect. "You'll be coming up your hero aliases." This was met with loads of cheers from the class. Aizawa-sensei waited a little before speaking up again. "But first... concerning the pro draft picks I mentioned the other day. It's based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another two or three years of experience, so you could say that it's a way for them to show interest in your futures. But there's ample time for their interest to wane before you graduate, and any and all offers can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often."

"So if we're picked now, that means there'll be higher hurdles in the years to come." Hakagure concluded.

"Yes. Now, here are the complete draft pick numbers." Aizawa-sensei points to the board behind him. "There's typically more of a spread, but our top two stole most of the spotlight." On the board Todoroki and Bakugo had the biggest numbers, while Tokoyami, Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Sero had smaller numbers on the board. "With that settled, whether you were picked or not... you will all have a chance to work alongside the pros."

So we're picking hero names for this internship, and these will be our official hero names too. We could probably get them changed through official channels but this will probably be the easiest way to get official hero names ready for your license.

We all got a warning from Aizawa-sensei to pick something appropriate before Midnight walked in. "The name you pick now may be what the world ends up calling you. That's happened to plenty of pros out there!"

"Yes, true enough. Midnight here will be assessing the sensibility of the names you pick. I'm no good at that." Aizawa-sensei picks up his sleeping bag from under the teachers desk. "What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you ever closer to cementing a certain image, because names are capable of reflecting one's true character."

We all started to think on our hero names, and turned out we needed to present them at the front of the class. I knew what name I wanted, I took the name as Phantom years ago and I'm not gonna abandon it now. The class won't think much of Phantom, well apart from Midoriya and Aizawa-sensei, but now that Midnght is here I wonder if she knows of the Phantom. She may be a newer hero but she's been in the business for a while so it's possible she's heard of the Phantom, especially considering the whispers you get from criminals.

Aoyama was the first to go up and present. "Shinning hero: I cannot stop twinkling!" Aoyama announces holding the sign high.

What kind of hero name is that? "It'll be easier to say if you take out the I and contract cannot into can't." Oh my goodness Midnight allowed it, that gave me hope that she'd accept Phantom but with the connotations with the name I'm still not sure. We'll just have to see. Everyone went up to present their names and most of them were good with the exception of some silly ones, like Bakugo who wanted to be named Lord Explosion Murder.

Midnight smiles proudly. "This went smoother than expected! All that's left is Bakugo's revision, Iida, Nakamura, and Midoriya."

Iida just goes up with his first name, which was odd but I assume it has to do with his brother being attacked. I give Aizawa-sensei a look, he nods at me and I hope that means he has my back. I go up to present my name as The Phantom. A lot of the students thought it was a weird and slightly edgy name, which is fair but I came up with it when I was 12 ok. This name meant a lot to me, it was my oath to protect people who can't protect themselves. A reminder of where I came from and why I'm doing this.

Midnight looked at me slightly concerned. "This name... you may not know. Has certain legends behind it."

Aizawa-sensei stands up. "I support Nakamura with this decision." He then moves closer to Midnight and whispers some things in her ear and I can't help but be nervous at what he's saying. After their silent conversation Midnight approves my hero name and I go to sit down, the class seem confused apart from Izuku who smiles at me as I go to sit down.

Izuku goes up next having decided his name, and he turned the pad around to show Deku. He wanted to make his hero name Deku?

"Are you sure about that name?" Midnight asks.

He nods. "Yeah. I always hated it. But then someone helped me see it in a new light... it took me by surprise but it made me happy. I'm the Deku who gives it his all! This will be my hero name." That was an inspiring speech, and to see him take a name that was against him into something positive makes me proud. As long as he liked the name I'd support it, plus it wasn't a bad name either. However Bakugo was still trying to pass Lord Explosion Murder and names like that.


	26. KAITO - A TALK WITH AIZAWA-SENSEI

##  **KAITO - A TALK WITH AIZAWA-SENSEI**

"Your internships start in a week." Aizawa-sensei explains. "For this all important decision I'll be handing out personalised lists to those who were drafted. You may choose from among those who scouted you. For those who were not drafted the list I just passed out contains agencies from all across the country willing to accept interns. You will choose from that list. Submit your choices by this coming weekend."

We had only two days to pick an agency to intern with, but something else was on my mind. I had told All Might and Tsukauchi about Nakamura Tech and their connection to the villains but I haven't told Aizawa-sensei. I still didn't know why everyone looked at me with sympathy, and Kirishima apologising for the bad news?

I walked up to Aizawa-sensei. "We need to talk." I spoke quietly.

"We do. Follow me." I followed Aizawa-sensei to a empty classroom, apart from Midnight who sat on on of the desks. Aizawa-sensei closed the door behind us and walked next to Midnight.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Your hero name Nakamura. It's a name that criminals have spread as a legend, villains know of this tale. A vigilante who takes out those who break the law, who strike fear into the hearts of his enemies." Midnight explains. "Us heroes know of this legend, but civilians do not. The Phantom isn't a public figure and works from the shadows, most of us heroes believe he doesn't exist. So why take his name?"

I knew this was going to happen, but I am the Phantom and no one is gonna tell me otherwise. "You may not believe me when I tell you this Midnight, but I am the Phantom."

Midnight starts laughing till she realises neither me nor Aizawa-sensei is laughing. "Wait! Your serious?!" She exclaims.

"Yes. Only a select few know and I'd like to keep it that way." I reply.

"Who knows?"

"Aizawa-sensei, All Might, Detective Tsukauchi, and Midoriya."

"Midoriya knows?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"He was in the room when I told All Might and Detective Tsukauchi. I wasn't planning on it but I couldn't hide it from them anymore."

Midnight still seemed shocked about the whole situation. "What about the Principal? Doe he know? Vigilantism is illegal you know."

I sigh. "Using your quirk without a license is, but being a vigilante is not. And if you looked at my file you'd know I have no quirk, everything I've done is legal. And the Principal does know, he figured it out. The sneaky rat."

Aizawa-sensei turns to Midnight with a serious expression. "I need you to promise that you'll keep this a secret Midnight."

"Sure. I will, promise." Aizawa-sensei nods and then escorts her outside. Once Aizawa-sensei and I are alone in the room he speaks up. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I heard the news."

"What news?"

Aizawa-senei looks at me perplexed. "Your no longer the CEO of Nakamura Tech, right? It was all over the news this morning."

"Oh! Yeah... I haven't caught up on the news recently so I can see why I missed it. Yes, it's true."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you actually." I motioned to some of the desk chairs and we both take a seat. "The heads of Nakamura Tech... they forced me to quit."

"How?"

"They held Haruto at gun point and forced me to sign documents that would give them control of the company. I haven't told you this, but I had Haruto spy on them. He's a new member of the heads, well was. They... work with the League of Villains. They're helping them and they want to use Project X, a project my father made in case the villains ever beat the heroes. They'll use everything they can against us."

Aizawa-sensei had a stern look on his face. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was my company, my responsibility."

"It was your fathers company."

"Doesn't change that it was my responsibility. A responsibility I have now failed, there's no one in the company who can stop them now."

"Who else knows this?"

"Detective Tsukauchi and All Might. I can't tell who the heads have in their pocket so I'm only telling those I trust, you being the last." I give Aizawa-sensei a communicator. "I've given one to Tsukauchi, and I still need to give All Might one. It will allow us to communicate using secure channels, independent to Nakamura Tech, the Heroes, the Police, and the Villains."

"Give me the second one. I'll make sure it gets to All Might."

"Alright, thanks." I give him the other communicator.

Aizawa-sensei sighs. "You should have told us sooner, but at least you told us now." He pockets the two communicators. "Now about your internship."

"What about it? I didn't participate much in the Sports Festival so I don't have many options."

"You have more then you think." Aizawa-sensei replied. "But I have an idea that could help us with this case too."

"Nakamura Tech? How?"

"Intern with me, I'm an underground hero so I don't work with any hero agencies and I assume that's what your going for too. We can investigate the case, Luchador has been more active and he could give us more information."

I nod. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan." We shake hands on it, making the deal seem a little more official.

"I'll talk with the Principal, as he knows your situation he should give us the go ahead. For now, get some rest. Be ready for what's to come." Aizawa-sensei added before leaving the room, but I grab him before he does.

"Thanks... for everything."

He turns. "I only did so much, your skill got you this far not me. There's no need to thank me." He leave the room and after a couple moments I leave too.

On the way home Izuku caught up to me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back. We smiled at each other

"How's the internship process going? Got a place?" He asked.

"Well after talking with Aizawa-sensei, like I did with you and All Might. He said I should intern with him."

Izuku's eyes lit up. "Really?! Interning with an underground hero! You gonna take it?"

"Of course I am Izuku, it'll help me when it comes to the situation with Nakamura Tech too."

"Well be careful Kaito."

"I will." I ruffle his hair which causes him to pout. 

"Don't mess with my hair!"

"There isn't much to mess up Izuku, it's not exactly styled."

"What do you mean?!" He tries to act offended but his smile is betraying him.

"Don't worry, it's cute." I kiss him on the forehead which makes him blush a little, but then he decided to pull me into a short kiss on the lips which made me blush.

"Now who's the adorable one?" He smirks at me.

"Oh shush." I playfully push him away, which doesn't move him much considering how strong he is. "What about you? What are you doing for your internship?"

"I'll be with a hero called Gran Torino, he taught All Might how to fight and use his quirk! I'm hoping he can help me with my quirk control."

"I'm sure you'll do great Izuku. I know you will." We continue to make small talk as we arrive near Izuku's house, one of the more troubling things he mentioned was Iida's brother.

"So he was attacked by the Hero Killer?" I asked.

"That's what it said on the news." Izuku replied. "I just hope Iida doesn't do anything reckless."

"As much as I trust Iida to make good decisions, these sorts of things can make anyone reckless. I'd keep an eye out, we may not be able to be with him during internships but if he needs help I'm sure he'll call." As we get to Izuku's house we both kiss, say our goodbyes, and head our separate ways home. I just hope Iida makes the right decision, and doesn't get consumed by anger and grief.


	27. KAITO - STARTING INTERNSHIPS

##  **KAITO - STARTING INTERNSHIPS**

We were at the train station ready to start our first day of our internship, we were all excited and a little nervous. I was with Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida near the back of the small crowd that was our class.

"You've got your costumes right? Wearing them in public is strictly prohibited, but don't drop them." Aizawa-sensei asked.

"Yeah!" Most of the class call out.

"Good. All of you, be on our best behaviour! Now go!" Aizawa-sensei announced as we all started to split up.

"Iida!" Izuku calls out as he starts to leave. "If it ever gets too much and you need to talk, just say something. We're your friends." Uraraka and I nod in agreement.

Iida turns to us with one of the fakest smiles I've seen. "Sure." He then walks away.

This worries me, Iida usually isn't the type to fake emotions and is mostly honest. So this was an immediate red flag.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Uraraka asks concerned.

"I'm sure he will be, they'll be pro heroes keeping an eye on him. Just... keep an eye out... just in case." I reply.

That seemed to help relieve some of Uraraka's worries. "Well I'm off this way. Good luck Deku! Nakamura!" She waves to us as she leaves and we wave back.

I turn to Izuku. "Good luck Izuku, stay safe."

"You too."

We hug briefly before we split up with the promise to text each other every night, which was Izuku's idea but I wasn't gonna complain. I walk over to Aizawa-sensei who beckons me outside. "As I'm not a part of an agency we don't have a place were you'd stay, so you'll be staying home as you usually would. However I expect you up and ready every day, we meet at this address and go from there." He hands me a slip of paper with an address on it. "For now follow me."

I follow Aizawa-sensei to the police station where Tsukauchi waits for us. As we approached Tsukauchi beckoned us inside and we sat down in his office. "We've done some investigation since we last talked Nakamura." Tsukauchi leaned forward on his desk.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Well we busted some deals with some drug. The same drug you detailed in your report."

"Drugs?" Aizawa-sensei inquired.

"Here. Nakamura gave me this when he explained everything." Tsukauchi handed Aizawa-sensei the documents. Aizawa-sensei read through them as we continued.

"So is there anything new?" I asked.

"Well robots have started helping with a lot of the deals, we're not sure exactly where they came from but we can guess it was Nakamura Tech."

"Do you have a picture of these robots?"

"Sure." He puts the pictures on the desk and pushes them towards me.

"Yeah, these are Nakamura Tech. They're the robots I helped build."

"You helped build these?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Yeah, they were too volatile so the project was shut down. I still keep one for training and such, if I ever finish development I can have him help guard the mansion."

Tsukauchi nods. "We also have seen Luchador appear a lot more, with someone else. It seems like he's getting help from many areas."

"Who's he getting help from?" Aizawa-sensei asked, having put down the documents he just finished reading.

"Someone who likes puzzles, on top of the deals there have been lots of deaths recently. Murders with riddles sprayed across the walls, this person calls themselves the Puzzler, ring any bells?"

Aizawa-sensei shakes his head. "No it doesn't."

"Nakammura?" Tsukauchi asks.

"Yeah... I've only met him once. He's not the most active as far as I can tell, but when he gets involved everything gets ten times harder. I don't know much more then you, he uses riddles and puzzles a lot. He wears a green suit, and a green top hat. That's about it really."

"What about his face?"

"I don't know, last time I met him was when I was 13. I was still new to the whole vigilante thing and got my ass handed to me. I can't remember much but I did manage to shut down a good chunk of his operation, for a new vigilante. Never heard his name again, till now."

"So murders and drug deals, what do they want? What's their goal?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"Who knows." I shrug.

"Well we may be able to answer that." Tsukauchi interjects. "We managed to take out a gang hideout, it was related to the Puzzler somewhat. We didn't see him there but his riddles and puzzler were everywhere, and most of the thugs told us he was their boss. There was a letter there from a Yamamoto, said there was going to be an event in Hosu city. That they should prepare for the operation."

"Yamamoto... he's one of the heads at Nakamura Tech. The new CEO." I added.

"Hosu city? Operation? Just what are they planning." Aizawa-sensei pondered.

"We don't know, but we know it's going to happen in Hosu city. I think it'll be best if we go and investigate, we don't know when this is going to happen so we need to act fast." Tsukauchi suggested.

"Yeah, that works." Aizawa-sensei agrees.

"Right, I'll put Officer Tamakawa on the cases here in Musutafu. We can trust him and he'll update us on what happens here while we investigate. Hosu city station should be expecting us soon."

"We need to prepare for our patrol today, we'll meet you in Hosu city later today." Aizawa-sensei replied.

"Alright, I'll be expecting you at Hosu city station later today." Tsukauchi stands up and escorts us outside the station. As Tsukauchi walked towards the station while Aizawa-sensei and I walked the other direction to get ready for patrol. Apparently Aizawa-sensei wanted to see me in action properly before we made our way to Hosu city, he'd seen me fight the Luchador when we first met but apart from that he hasn't seen me work as the Phantom that much. Patrolling with Aizawa-sensei was different to my normal patrols, usually I used the cover of night to my advantage but we were in broad daylight. The sun shone down on us as we walked through the city, Aizawa-sensei brought me to U.A first so I could change into my hero costume. It felt weird patrolling on the streets with people seeing us, the Phantom had only ever been a legend told by criminals. I was always careful to keep myself as hidden as possible, but patrolling with an underground hero in the daylight was certainly weird.

"You need to get used to this, when your a pro you'll patrol during the day too. And while we work it's hero names only." Aizawa-sensei explained.

"Of course, Eraserhead." My voice distorted by my face guard.

Nothing came up on our patrol, but Aizawa-sensei said that "Sometimes patrols will just be you reassuring the public that there's a hero nearby, patrols won't always be busy." He was definitely right. After a day of patrolling we made our way to the station to get to Hosu city, still in our hero costumes so we got some weird looks.

When we got to Hosu city station, Tsukauchi was waiting outside. "We've got a problem."


	28. KAITO - THE PUZZLER

## KAITO - THE PUZZLER

A puzzle box, a note, and a dead body. Tsukauchi showed us to the crime scene, the body was confirmed to be Okane Tamiko. She worked at Nakamura Tech as a receptionist, I recognise her. I didn't really talk to the employees at Nakamura Tech much, I was either busy with company business or as the Phantom. The note reads 'Come get me, Puzzler.' It's been a while since I've encountered the Puzzler.

"The Puzzler. I've encountered him once before." Aizawa-sensei spoke.

"He's a big villain in Hosu city. He hasn't appeared for a while however, he was off grid for years." Tsukauchi replied.

"I met him in Hosu city when I was 13. I had company business and I patrolled for a couple nights, and I had a couple run ins with him. If I know him, this puzzle box is important." I grabbed the puzzle box and investigated. I wouldn't tell them about when I met the hero killer, I'd rather keep that to myself.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aizawa-sensei sighed.

"Do you know anything about him?" Tsukauchi asked.

"No more then you." I replied.

The puzzle box itself didn't look to complicated and didn't take long to solve, once it opened it had another note inside. The note read 'A house of gold where people give and take. A classic heist yet to be seen. Guess where I am and come stop me.' It was just like the puzzler to write some kind of riddle, the puzzle box adding that little extra flair.

"A riddle." Tsukauchi looked down at the note. "We can only assume he'll perform a so called heist on what he calls a house of gold."

"It seems quite obvious when you put it that way, he's gonna rob a bank." I add.

"Hosu city bank most likely. Lets go." Aizawa-sensei lead the charge and we all headed to Hosu city bank, which was thankfully close by.

We burst in to find the bank completely empty, which was suspicious for a bank. Before we could investigate thoroughly the bank went into lockdown with the alarm blaring loudly. The alarm lasted a couple seconds before being replaced with a voice I recognize all to well.

"Well done heroes, detectives, and vigilantes alike! You got my first clue and came straight here, and now your trapped." The puzzlers distorted glitched voice ran out from the speakers. "Honestly this was a little too easy, but none the less I shall present you with your next challenge!"

"What's your game puzzler?!" I called out, my voice distorter on.

"Oh Phantom! My game is simple, good old chaos. As to why, that's up to you to decide." The screen behind the receptionist desk lights up to show the puzzler, long dark trench coat with a green shirt and green pants. His staff was green and had a question mark at the top of it. His hair war dark brown and his eyes were covered with bronze googles. "There's a bomb planted in this bank, find it and you may live. Good luck!" The Puzzler gave us a crazed smirk before disappearing from the screen. "You have 1 hour!"

We all jumper into action, splitting up and searching every nook and cranny of the bank. As me and Aizawa-sensei continued searching, Tsukauchi called for back up. We were locked into this bank with no way out, we had to find this bomb. After half an hour we had back up on the way but no bomb anywhere to be seen.

"Do you think he's bluffing?" Tsukauchi asked.

"No. The Puzzler doesn't bluff." I clicked a button on my gauntlet and a little drone flew out.

After some quick keystrokes on the holographic keyboard the drone flew off to help the search. Turning off the keyboard I moved the opposite direction to see if we missed anything. After some more calculated searching I found a note by the vault door that we missed, it read 'the underworld holds many secrets.' Cryptic much. Wait, should I take that literally?

I quickly called up Kazuya. "Kazuya, I need you to search for Hosu city bank plans."

"Why would that be sir?" He asked.

"No time, I need those plans quickly."

"On it sir." After a couple moments Kazuya called back. "The plans are pretty old sir, but I have them."

"Is there a basement?"

"A basement? It seems so, I'm not sure if it's still around today but there's definitely a blueprint on these plans."

"I got a clue from the Puzzler, I can only assume there's still a way down there."

"Apparently there's a way in from the managers office."

"Alright, I'll have a look."

I ran over to the managers office but couldn't see anything, but maybe there's a hidden door somewhere. As I was searching the bookshelf I found a folder on the basement, I went to take it and the whole shelf moved to the side which revealed a bunch of stairs leading down. I went down the stairs to a dark room where I could here a ticking sound and some rustling. I turned the light after searching the walls for a switch, and the light revealed the bomb on a round table in the centre of the room. Around the bomb where a bunch of people tied up and gagged, the table had cards and chips covering the table. This looked like a gabling ring hidden in Hosu city banks basement. I ran to the bomb, we still had 20 minutes left. I hadn't defused a bomb before, so I grabbed it and ran upstairs to see Aizawa-sensei in the mangers office.

"What did you.." He starts but I interject.

"No time! I have the bomb!" I give it to Aizawa-sensei who looks it up and down. "Do you know how to defuse it?!" I exclaim.

"No, what about Tsukauchi?!"

"No time, I have an idea!" I grab it from Aizawa-sensei and run to the vault. "The vaults bulletproof and bombproof right? Helps deter robbers from trying to get into the vault!"

"Yeah it should be!" Tsukauchi yells back, coming around the corner.

"We need to open the vault and throw the bomb in! We have less then 10 minutes left!" We all hurried to the vault door and opened it as quickly as possible, unfortunately the vault door was slow to open so as soon as the door was ajar I threw the bomb in. We shut the vault door and the bomb goes off almost blowing the vault door off its hinges, a big dent forming on the vault door.

"Pretty bomb proof then." I breathed out a sigh of relief as I leant against a nearby wall.

"Where did you find the bomb?" Tsukauchi panted.

"Basement. There's a secret entrance in the mangers office. There's people tied up down there, looks like an underground gambling ring."

"I'll go and check on them." Tsukauchi takes a few deep breaths and heads to the basement.

"Good work Phantom. Let's go with Tsukauchi while we wait for backup." Aizawa-sensei pats my shoulder and walks the same way Tsukauchi went. I follow behind him, finding out more about this basement will help pass the time.


	29. KAITO - THE HERO KILLER

## KAITO - THE HERO KILLER

After reading through the basement folder, that was on the shelf in the managers officer, I learnt that Hosu city bank had the basement for illegal gambling rings. The Yakuza used to use it for times when they wanted to play or scam money out of other people, the Yakuza doesn't have as much power over Hosu city anymore so the basement was pretty much forgotten. Well until now that is. I give the file to Tsukauchi as he comes out.

"Apparently the Yakuza used to use this when Hosu city was their territory."

"Their territory?" He asks.

"According to the file yeah, it's old too. Real old."

"Hmm, I'll take this and do some investigation into it. In other news backup should be here any second to let us out." And as if one cue the lockdown barriers were opened and officers came pouring into the bank. Tsukauchi went and talked to the officers while Aizawa-senei and I just tagged along. Tsukauchi managed to convince the officers to let us stay at Hosu city station, and luckily the next couple of weeks were eventless. Though considering we know the Puzzlers up and active having these quiet weeks were suspicious, it's been a while since I've had quiet weeks. During this time I patrolled with Aizawa-sensei as he taught me about being an underground hero and what that means, and when we weren't patrolling we were sparring. It was all quiet until one night, we were patrolling like we usually do. Underground heroes prefer the cover of night, which I agree with, you gain less attention that way. Easier to ambush villains and criminals alike. We were watching from a rooftop when Nomu started crawling through town out of seemingly nowhere, tearing up the city while the pro heroes nearby spring into action.

"Let's go." Aizawa-sensei beckons as we both jump into action.

Nomu aren't something we can do much against, but we can help divert attention away from the civilians. We go through the city helping civilians escape and drawing attention when needs be, when we get to the city centre it's utter chaos. The city is on fire, Nomu are prowling everywhere, and heroes are fighting with all their strength. My communicator buzzes and I check to see a text from Izuku, my suit communicator is connected to my phone, and he just sent a location. That can't be good.

"Aizaw.. Eraserhead! I need to go, Midoriya's in trouble!"

"Midoriya?!" He yells back.

"He sent me a location with nothing else, somethings up! I need to go!"

"Go! I'll help the pros!"

"Thanks Eraserhead!" I ran off to the location Izuku sent, luckily it wasn't too far away.

When I get there I see Todoroki staring down the Hero killer with Izuku and Iida on the floor. His damn quirk. Todoroki readies his ice, but I charge in. I throw a boomerang at the hero killer which disarms him and he turns to me.

"Nakamura!" Todoroki calls out.

"Phantom!" The hero killer roars. "The fear of all criminals, the legends of punishment. A so called hero that uses fear, that's no hero."

"Shut up hero killer, this time I'll make sure you go down!"

I charge him as he picks up his sword. He goes to swing but I bring my arm up to block. My armour protects me from the swing and I strike his face. Hero killer goes to strike again but ice crawls up towards us. We both jump out the way and Todoroki shoots flames at the hero killer who continues to dodge.

"You're not killing these guys today hero killer." Todoroki states.

"Guys! Don't let him draw blood!" Izuku yells out.

"Yeah he paralyzes you by licking your blood, I know!" I yell back.

"Just be careful!"

The hero killer throws a knife at Todoroki which I block, then I throw another boomerang at the hero killer who dodges as he charges us.

"You've got some good friends, Ingenium!" The hero killer exclaims as he continues his charge.

Todoroki shots his ice up to block the charge, but the hero killer uses the momentum to get close to Todoroki. His throws a knife which just manages to catch Todoroki and he goes to lick the wound, but I grab his tongue and throw him forward.

"Why? Just stop it!" Iida cries. "I've inherited my brothers name! I have to do this! He's mine to.."

"Inherited his name? That's weird, cuz the Ingenium I know never makes faces like that." Todoroki comments. "Guess your family's also got a dark side."

The hero killer slices up Todoroki's ice barrier. "Obstructing your own vision when against a faster opponent. Poor strategy indeed."

"You'd like to think so!" Todoroki readies a fire blast, but the hero killer throws knives into his arm stopping him.

He charges from above where Izuku intercepts. "Somehow I can move again!"

"So it must have a time limit." Todoroki deduces.

Izuku jumps back as Todoroki launches another ice attack to push the hero killer back. "He tasted our blood and paralyzed us, but I was able to break free just fine." Izuku explains.

"It's cause it works based on blood type." I reply.

"That's right. You did your research Phantom." He snarls.

"You'll regret seeing me again hero killer." I growl back.

"Todoroki's got more exposed blood, so he hangs back while me and you keep him busy." Izuku suggests.

"Good a plan as any." I reply.

"We'll protect them." Todoroki adds.

"Three on one huh, at least you're not naive." The hero killer smirks at us.

Todoroki supports us with fire blasts as we charge the hero killer. "Stop it... I can't take it!" Iida cries

"If you wanna stop this then stand up!" Todoroki yells.

Midoriya falls as the hero killer manages to lick his blood again, but I intercept as he charges Todoroki.

"Never forget who you want to become!" Todoroki fires another fire blast as I get knocked away. Hero killer dodges his fire blast and moves in.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Relying on your quirk makes you sloppy." Before the hero killer can chop Todoroki's arm off Iida pushes him back with an engine powered kick.

"Iida!" Izuku calls out.

"This has nothing to do with you, so I'm sorry." Iida starts. "That's why... I swear I won't let you three lose any more blood!"

"It's no use pretending. A person's true nature can't be so easily changed. You're a fake who prioritized his own selfish desires! A cancer on this society trapped by your so called heroes. Someone needs to correct the system."

"Iida. Don't even think of listening to his so-called reasoning." Todoroki says.

"He's right." Iida counters, clenching his fist. "I have no right to call myself a hero, however I won't let him break me. Because if I break then Ingenium's really dead."

"You're hopeless." The hero killer snarls. I charge the hero killer as Todoroki and Iida plan while providing support, he manages to throw a knife at Todoroki which gets blocked by Iida's arm. I grab the hero killer and slam his face into a nearby wall, in response he turns and slams me into the ground. As the hero killer jumps towards Todoroki, Iida and Midoriya attack him from the air from both sides. As Iida and Midoriya fall, Todoroki creates an ice ramp for them to slide down to safety.

"Come on! Get up!" Todoroki calls out.

"It's fine, he's out." I pant, with my hands on my knees. We see the hero killer laying in front of us, out cold.


	30. KAITO - THE AFTERMATH

## KAITO - THE AFTERMATH

Todoroki ties up the hero killer and drags him out the alley with Iida, and the pro hero behind him. The hero asked to carry Izuku, but I insisted that I had it. So I'm to the left of Todoroki with Izuku on my back.

"Why're you here!" Some old man shouts as Izuku freaks out. He goes to attack Izuku put I push him back with one hand, secretly placing a jet on one of his boots. "Well I don't know what happened here but I'm glad to see you alive."

The fuck was wrong with this old man. Other heroes came pouring in and eventually it got pretty lively. "You lot were wounded because of me, I'm terribly sorry." Iida bows, tearing up a little. "I... was blind. I lost sight of everything!"

"No. I'm sorry too." Izuku adds. "I couldn't tell at all that you were so upset about it, and I'm supposed to be your friend."

"Iida." I lightly kick his leg, gathering myself and pulling us away from the crowd before continuing. "You know when my parents died, and I first heard about it. That was when the Phantom was born." It's time they learnt the truth.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Is that why the hero killer knew you?" Todoroki inquired.

"Yes. I was a quirkless vigilante before I came to U.A. Aizawa-sensei convinced me to apply when he found me patrolling one night. He recommended me too." I sighed. "But when I was young, and my parents death was fresh on my mind... I was brutal. I made sure all criminal were punished, so that they knew they're actions were wrong. I didn't want anyone else to suffer loss at a criminals hands, but I also made sure to punish criminals. I used to send criminals and thugs to hospitals every night with almost every bone broken."

"Kaito.." Izuku whispers as he gently stroked my hair.

"So I get this. I get wanting revenge. I tried to get mine, but I never found the bastard that did it. But it's not a healthy way to process things, so next time reach out to us. You're never alone, know that."

"Nakamura.." Iida wipes his tears away and nods.

"Get down!" The old man yells.

I look up to see a Nomu coming straight for us, he grabs Izuku straight off my back and flies away. I go to ready my grappling hook but the hero killer shoots out killing the Nomu and saving Izuku.

"Both this society and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief are targets of my purge." The hero killer breathes out. "All for the sake of a better society."

Endeavor comes out ready to blast the hero killer but the old man stops him. Hero killer glares at us with intense bloodthurst. "You fake!" He snarls. "If I don't fix it... if someone isn't stained with blood... if I don't reclaim my hero status! Come! Try me you fakes!"

No one moves, so I decide to take matters into my own hands. I throw a boomerang at the hero killer which distracts him as I charge, I then grab his arm and break it with a loud crunch. He yells as I slam him into the floor.

"That's enough out of you hero killer." The hero killer was now out cold, hopefully. Next thing I knew Izuku, Iida, Todoroki, and I were in the hospital.

"Looking back now. What we did was incredible." Izuku states.

"Yeah..." Todoroki breathes.

"And after that last ditch effort, I'd say it's a miracle we're still alive." Izuku replies. "And with my leg... if he'd wanted to kill me he easily could have."

"Yeah. He definitely let us live." Todoroki nods.

"If I staked my life on miracles I'd be dead by now." I spoke up.

Before the conversation could continue the pro heroes and the Hosu chief of police walked in. Well, Aizawa-sensei and another hero were here as well, I don't know about the old man though.

"Oh. All the little wounded warriors are awake!" The old man calls out. It seems that the other hero was Mr Manual and that old guy calls himself Gran Torino. "You lot have a visitor." He motions towards the chief of police. Unlike Tsukauchi I don't know the chief that well, though I have met him as the Phantom a couple of times. "This is Tsuragamae Kenji, Hosu's chief of police."

"Please stay seated, woof." He replies. "So you're the U.A students that put a stop to the hero killer, woof. As for the hero killer... he's currently in treatment for his burns, broken bones, and a number of other serious injures, woof." He lectures us about using our quirks and going off without being pros or whatever, I tuned out considering I don't have a quirk and not being a pro will ever stop me.

"Hold on a minute. If Iida hadn't acted, Native would've been killed. And if Midoriya hadn't shown up, both of them would've been dead. Nobody knew the hero killer was in town. Should we have let people die, all in the name of your law!" Izuku tired to calm Todoroki down. "Isn't it a heroes job to save lives?"

"Clearly you've much to learn. Some education you're getting, woof, from U.A and Endeavor." The chief replied.

"Oh fuck off!" I yell, which seemed to surprise my fellow students and Aizawa-sensei considering I don't swear too often.

"Wait, just listen to what he has to say!" Gran torino interjects.

"Well he better hurry the fuck up." I mutter.

"All of that... is what I'm obligated to tell you as the police. But the real question is whether or not to deal with this issue publicly, woof. If we let your story go out to the public then you won't be able to avoid punishment. But if we keep this to ourselves the story supports that Endeavor was the key operative and he'll receive the credit. But then your actions and deeds will remain unknow to the public. What do you say?! I'm an understanding man."

"The obvious is answer is yes, let Endeavor take the credit. You should've lead with that." I interject.

"The world's an unfair place. You'll receive none of the commendations you might have otherwise, but as someone who's invested in keeping the peace.. I can thank you." The chief bows and leaves us to the wrath of our supervisors.

Aizawa-sensei had a big lecture planned for all four of us and we all just had to sit there and take it. Though at least we won't get thrown in jail or some shit. The hero killer, the Puzzler, two big villains in one internship. The hero killer may be behind bars but the Puzzler's still out there.

"I'll deal with the Puzzler with Tsukauchi, get some rest and heal up." Aizawa-sensei patted my shoulder and left with the others.


	31. KAITO - WELCOME TO THE CIRCLE OF TRUST

## KAITO - WELCOME TO THE CIRCLE OF TRUST

After the heroes and the chief of Hosu police left, I knew that I was gonna have to answer some questions. The hero killer knew me, called out my hero name. Everyone's gonna have some questions, even Izuku who knows who the Phantom is. Well Todoroki and Iida now know, but not a lot.

"You were a vigilante?" Todoroki asked, as if he didn't believe me. Honestly I'm not surprised.

"Yeah, I was." I nod.

"You met the hero killer?"

"I've met a lot more then the hero killer. Many villains and criminals, with varying degrees of success."

"But being a vigilante is illegal, why didn't you leave it to the heroes?" Iida asks.

"Being a vigilante isn't illegal, using your quirk in public without a license is. I have no quirk so I'm not breaking the law, and if I waited for pro heroes to do everything... people would suffer like me and my parents did."

Silence washed over the room, Izuku hugged me from behind and I didn't even realise he had climbed onto my bed. After a moment I spoke up. "You know I wasn't going to apply to U.A, the only reason I did was because Aizawa-sensei caught me. Well I say caught me... we met while taking down the same human trafficking ring." A small smile makes its way onto my face. "He helped me get into U.A. He gave me a shot that I thought I'd never have, and for that I'm grateful."

Another small silence. "How did you meet the hero killer?" Iida inquires.

I quietly sighed. "I was at Hosu city for Nakamura Tech, some investors of the company wanted to host a big party and such. I hate company parties, everyone's so fake. Every night I'd go out as the Phantom and patrol, it helped clear my head. I was around 13 at the time so I had been the Phantom for a little over a year. He was just any other criminal, attacking a pro hero. I decided I should go and help, there were some thugs nearby that seemed invested in the fight. They were helping the hero killer, though he didn't exactly like it. I took down the thugs as I usually did, and went at the hero killer. However he was strong, and in the end I had to escape with the pro hero. So when I saw you lot with the hero killer, I knew that it'd be tough. The only reason he couldn't use his quirk on me was cause of my armour, without it and my gadgets I'd be dead."

"But we got him, together." Izuku spoke up from behind me.

"Well aren't you the optimist." I ruffle Izuku's hair, who pouts.

"Kaito! You're messing my hair up!" He whines.

"I couldn't if I tried Izuku, it just falls back into place." Even though Izuku tries to sound annoyed, he can't hide the smile on his face. I stand up and walk slowly over to Todoroki and Iida. "Welcome to the circle of trust." I hold my hand out.

"The circle of trust?" Todoroki asks.

Izuku chuckles. "The people he trusts with the information of the Phantom, they're part of the circle of trust. I'm in it, All Might is in it, and so is Aizawa-sensei."

"So is Midnight." I added, that surprised Izuku.

"Midnight? When did you tell her?"

"After I chose my name. She knew who the Phantom was so I didn't have much of a choice. And even though I don't trust him, the rat knows too."

"The rat?"

"The principle, he figured it out when I met him at the recommendation exam."

"Anyone else who knows?"

"No, that's it." I turn to Todoroki and Iida. "So what do you say? Circle of trust?" They smile and shake my hand. "Good, and don't tell anyone else."

"We will keep your secret Nakamura!" Iida calls out passionately, I'm glad to see him back to his usual self.

"Just try not to give it away yourself, you're not exactly good at keeping it a secret." Todoroki comments with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." I reply sarcastically, softly jabbing Todoroki in the arm as I make my way back to my bed.

"One last question." Todoroki speaks up. "What's up?" I ask. "Are you and Midoriya together or something?" Now that I wasn't expecting, we both look at Todoroki surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Todoroki! What makes you think that?" Iida inquires.

"They call each other by their first name."

"Close friends do that too!"

"They seem very close."

I cough to interrupt them both, I look at Izuku who nods. "Y-Yeah.... we're together." I stutter, slightly nervous. Izuku seemed less nervous at them knowing, but I knew we could trust them."Well as your student president I support you! Just don't do any indecent acts without protection!" Iida totally acts like a dad sometimes.

"Iida!" Izuku yells out as we both blush.

"It is natural to want to be physically intimate with another person! Nothing to be embarrassed about!" Izuku groans and hides his face in my shoulder.

"Iida, we don't need the birds and the bees talk. We're good, trust me." This was the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had the pleasure to have.

"As long as you know!" Iida didn't even look embarrassed! How and why? Todoroki was chuckling to himself next to Iida, so it seemed someone was enjoying themselves. I stick my tongue out at Todoroki which just makes him laugh harder.

A phone buzzes behind me and I hear Izuku pick it up. "Hi Uraraka!" He greets.

I don't hear what Uraraka was saying, but it must have been about her internship. Izuku kissed me on the forehead and went outside to finish his call. Todoroki was just about finally calming down.

"Glad someone enjoyed themselves." I mutter.

Before Izuku came back, a nurse came back and gave Iida a diagnosis, and it didn't sound very pleasant. Not too long after the nurse left Izuku came back inside. "Hey, I just got off the phone with Uraraka and.."

"Midoriya." Iida looked a little grim.

"Iida just got his diagnosis." Todoroki explained.

"My left hand." Iida looks down at his hands. "There could be permanent damage. Both my arms were badly injured, but my left got the worst of it. He severed something called a Brachial Plexus nerve. But they said I might regain most of the feeling and use of my hand and fingers if I receive a nerve transplant." Iida sighs. "When I found the hero killer my mind went blank. I should have told Manual before doing anything else. I may hate him, but he wasn't wrong. So until I become a true hero, my left hand will serve as a reminder."

Izuku gets a flash of realisation. "Iida. I feel the same way." He looks at his own scarred hand. "Let's get stronger... together."

Todoroki looks on shocked then speaks up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Izuku asks.

"Whenever I'm involved... it feels like... people's hands get messed up or something... is it a curse?" Well that made everyone laugh.

"Looks like even Todoroki knows how to make a joke." Izuku says between laughs.

"No, I'm not joking." Todoroki states, looking serious. "Just call me the hand crusher." And that sent everyone off even more.

"The hand crusher!" Izuku was practically dying of laughter, Iida was close to that too. I found it funny but managed to calm down quicker then the others. I smiled watching them laugh and talk, and felt happy. I'm glad I got into U.A, and I'm glad I met people like them.


	32. KAITO - THE INTERNSHIPS END

## KAITO - THE INTERNSHIPS END

Once we got out the hospital we didn't have many days of our internship left. My remaining days were spent patrolling, Aizawa-sensei said they didn't manage to catch the Puzzler but they stopped some operations they believe the Puzzler was apart of. The weird thing was that the Puzzler didn't show up again after last time, so we were all on guard. We left Hosu city once my internship was over, the Puzzler seemingly disappeared, and Tsukauchi came with us. Hosu city station said they'd alert us if anything happened, but I have a feeling we'll all know when the Puzzler makes his return.

The next day we were all back at school, and I couldn't stop thinking about the Puzzler. What was his connection to Nakamura Tech? Why make a big mess then leave after the Hosu city attack? From what we know, that big Hosu city event they were planning was the attack on Hosu city. Does that mean the Hero killer's involved? Maybe the Phantom should pay him a visit, it'll be harder since he's in prison though. I'll figure it all out later.

I walk into the classroom to see Kirishima and Sero laughing with a angry looking Bakugou. "Stop laughing! It's just stuck like this, even after a good washing!" Bakugou trembles with rage, his hair looking very different. "Keep it up and I'll murder both of you!"

That didn't stop Sero and Kirishima who were still laughing hysterically. Then Bakugou uses his quirk which somehow changes his hair back to normal. I move away from the potential fight and to the others in my class, I see Iida, Todoroki, and Izuku at the back of the class.

"Sup gang." I greeted.

"Good morning Nakamura!" Iida seemed to be back to normal.

"Now if you wanna talk about the most transformative, most traumatic experience." Kaminari dramatically points towards us. "That'd be you four!"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, Yeah! The hero killer!" Sero calls out.

"How did we get to this conversation topic? I'm confused." I asked.

"They were talking about their internship experiences." Izuku explained.

"Oh! I see!"

"We were all so worried. We're just glad your alive." Yaoyorozu speaks up.

"Ever the optimist Yaoyorozu." I jest.

"Nakamura! We were worried!"

"It's fine Yaoyorozu, we made it out alive. Honestly we got pretty lucky."

"Endeavor saved you right? That's the number two hero for you!" Sero called out.

"Right... we were saved." Todoroki mutters with a sigh.

"So I saw on the news that the hero killer's connected to the league of villains? I hate to think how things could've turned out if a guy like him showed up at USJ." Ojiro added. Well that confirms that the Hero killer is connected to everything, how though I'm not sure.

"Hold on. Sure, he's scary." Kaminari turned to Ojiro. "But did you watch that video Ojiro? You can really see his tenacity. His one track mind. Kind of cool, don't you think?"

"Kaminari!" Izuku called out a little distressed.

"Huh, Oh! S-sorry Iida!" Kaminari started to look a little distressed too.

"No.. It's fine. He's certainly a man of conviction, so if some people think he's cool I get that." Iida took a deep breath in. "But his convictions have led him to conclude that society requires a purge, and no matter what one's motives are... that's just wrong! So that no others like myself emerge and suffer my fate I will correct my course and walk the path of a hero!" Iida yells with determination as he swings his good hand up and down. Classic Iida.

"Iida!" Izuku looks at him relieved.

"And don't forget no matter how cool he is... he's still a prick." I add.

This caused most of my classmates to gasp or look at me in shock, probably cause they haven't seen me curse before. Well apart from Iida, Todoroki, and Izuku.

"Nakamura! Watch your language!" Iida calls out.

"It's true though!" I yell back.

"Anyway... Class is about to start! Get to your seats everyone!" Iida motions everyone to their seats while moving towards his own.

Izuku taps my shoulder and gives me a smile on your way to our seats, I smile back and we share a brief moment before sitting down. Well as much of a moment as you can when you're in a full class. After some not so exciting lessons All Might dragged us out to do some basic hero training.

"I am here!" All Might yelled enthusiastically. "Time for basic hero training! It's been a while boys and girls! How is everyone?!" His question was met with comments on how is entrance wasn't as flashy, which honestly I was expecting something flashy and dramatic from him. I wonder what's up? "As an immediate follow up to your internships, today's activity is a playful one. A rescue training race!" All Might explains.

Iida's hand shot up. "Shouldn't rescue training be conducted at USJ?"

"Last time we were there we were attacked Iida. I think that place has bad luck." I comment.

"I can see that." Todoroki nods thoughtfully, a little too serious.

"That place is for disaster rescues in particular. But what did I say? That's right... a race!" All Might motions to the area around us. "This is field Gamma! It's dense spread of factories that wind together to create an intricate network of maze-like alleys! You'll split into teams of five, with each team going one at a time. I'll send a distress signal from somewhere inside, and you will all start at the border. It's a race to see who can reach and rescue me first!" Then All Might points mainly towards Bakugou. "Naturally, keep the property destruction to a minimum!"

"Stop pointing at me." Bakugou grumbles.

First group one went up, Izuku, Ojiro, Iida, Ashido, and Sero. Iida was the only one not wearing his costume cause it was in repairs. Everyone was discussing who'd get first, with no one having much faith in Izuku cause they've only seen him hurt himself with his quirk. Todoroki and I where sitting of to the side.

"Izuku is so going to win." I comment.

"He could, but Iida is also pretty fast." Todoroki adds.

"Yeah but this is in the air, Iida doesn't have much air control."

Todoroki pouts a little. "Well Iida's cool."

I turn to face Todoroki. "Ooooh! Has someone got a crush?" I whisper yell next to him.

"No.." Todoroki blushes.

Oh I have found something to tease Todoroki, and I'm going to use it. I wink at him. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." This causes him to blush even more.

We both look back at the screen, Todoroki desperately trying to hide his face. At least everyone else was too distracted to notice.

"Start!" All Might yells and everyone jumps into action.

Sero taking the lead using his tape to swing around the course, looking pretty smug until Izuku flies past him. Izuku was literally flipping and flying through the course way ahead of everyone. I turned towards Todoroki with a smirk who subtly flipped me off, which caused me to laugh. He was in the lead, until he slipped on one of the poles and fell. At least I didn't bet on it, now it was Todoroki's turn to smirk at me.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." I playfully push Todoroki, which just makes his smirk grow more.

When Izuku came back he looked pretty pleased with himself, and honestly he should be. His quirk control has grown a lot since the beginning of this school year. When it was my turn I obviously didn't get first, Todoroki did. But I did pretty well, and was happy that All Might allowed me to use my grappling gun to help me navigate around the course. Though from my experience of navigating my way through the rooftops, I was able to keep my balance well and didn't slip once. Once everyone had run the course we were all sent back to the changing rooms, I saw Izuku looking worried but I wasn't sure why. I'll ask him later.

We were all changing peacefully till we heard the chaotic yell of the little grape boy, Mineta. "Hey Midoirya! I just made the discovery of the century!" Mineta pointed to a hole in the wall behind him. "Lookit this hole! Our predecessors must've worked real to make this! And next door is the girl's locker room!"

"Stop that Mineta! Peeking is considered a major offense!" Iida lectured.

"Yeah, well Mineta Jr here is ready to go on the offensive!" Mineta ripped off the sheet that was once covering said to whole to peak, but before his head reached the hoe I grabbed his head and pushed him back. He proceeded to fall on the floor.

"Whoops my fingers slipped." I joked with a smirk. I then took the sheet and covered the hole again, well I tried to but the sheet wouldn't sick so instead I just stood by the hole ready to punt anyone who got close.

After changing Midoriya had to go to see All Might, but we all eventually met back up in class. "Summer vacation's close at hand." Aizawa-sensei states in front of the class. "Of course, it would be completely irrational for all of you to take a whole month off. You'll be doing a summer training camp in the woods."

Everyone liked the idea of that and started cheering, well most of the class did. I knew Aizawa-sensei enough to know there was more to this then meets the eye, there always was. Gotta keep things interesting.

"However..." Aizawa-sensei's voice cut through the cheers. "Anyone who doesn't pass the upcoming final exams is in for summer school hell, right here."

"Let's do our best guys!" Kirishima chanted with his fist raised high. A summer training camp sounded fun, something that hopefully won't end with an unexpected attack of some kind. This class seems to be trouble magnets but I hope that trouble doesn't come to us for this. I look towards Izuku in front of me who seems to be preoccupied in his own thoughts, maybe it's the same thing that caused his worried look earlier? I should definitely talk to him when I get the chance.


	33. KAITO - PREPERATIONS FOR THE FINAL EXAM

## KAITO - PREPERATIONS FOR THE FINAL EXAM

As we left the classroom Aizawa-sensei caught my attention. "I need to speak to you." When everyone had left the classroom Aizawa-sensei gave me a letter from the teachers desk. "We found this while looking for the Puzzler."

I immediately took the letter and opened it up, the letter wasn't an actual letter but was a profile of some sort. The profile of Okane Tamiko. "This is the girl the puzzler killed. But why does he have a profile of her? This is all company information. Where she lives, who she lives with, emails, phone numbers. Why target her specifically?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd be able to tell us something." Aizawa-sensei replied.

"No, sorry. Did you catch him in the end?"

"No." He sighed. "We stopped a lot of his operations, caught a lot of his henchman, but not the man himself."

"This is the puzzler, he'll show up again. I have a feeling it'll be sooner then we think."

"I get that too." We stand in silence, not sure whether we should end the conversation or if the other had more to say. After a moment Aizawa-sensei spoke up. "Well I'll let you go, I'll give you any updates I can and don't be reckless. You get any information you come to me, you're not working alone anymore. I need you to trust me."

"S-Sure." I nod.

"Good, see you next week."

I walk out the classroom to find Izuku just chilling outside the classroom door on his phone. "Izuku?" I called.

"Oh Kaito! You're finally out!" He came over and hugged me.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for you so we can walk home." He smiled and led me down the corridor.

"No, I mean. Earlier, in the changing rooms, you seemed bothered by something."

Izuku let out a small sigh and slowed his pace a little. "All Might and I had a meeting, and there was a lot of information to take in."

"What kind of information?"

"One for All, it was created from a quirk called All or One. A quirk that allowed the user to steal other peoples quirks as well as grant other people quirks. This All for One was a villain that All Might thought he beat, but it turns out he may have been wrong. One for All was inherited to beat All for One. I may have to fight him someday."

I pull Izuku a little closer. "You won't be alone. If I've learnt anything, it's that doing things alone is not a good thing."

Izuku chuckles a little. "Thanks."

I smile at him. "So where off to now?"

"Well we have to study for the final exams, so probably that."

"Why don't you study at mine then? We've been quite busy lately, some alone time would be nice." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He calls his Mum to tell her he'll be staying at mine then we head off to Nakamura mansion. As we walk Izuku speaks up. "When should we tell Mum and Kazuya?"

"Tell them what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"That we're dating silly." He booped me on the nose.

"Oh! Well I think Kazuya has probably figured it out by now, but we can officially tell him and Haruto I guess. Telling your Mum, that's up to you."

Izuku thinks for a bit then speaks up. "Well when you visit mine we can tell her, I don't want to keep this sort of thing from her."

"I understand. We can do that." We share a brief kiss before entering the mansion. We open the doors to see Haruto sweeping up the floor.

"Oh hello si-Kaito! Oh, and who's our guest?"

"This is Midoriya Izuku." I say, gesturing to the boy next to me.

"Oh! I've heard a lot about you." Haruto winks which causes us both to blush.

"We're here to study. Do you know where Kazuya is?"

Haruto thinks for a minute before answering. "I think he's upstairs."

"Thank you Haurto."

"Have fun with your boyfriend!" Haruto called out as we walked up the stairs with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Th-Thanks! See you later!" I called back, blushing profusely.

"So he knows?" Izuku asked, his blush still present.

"Told you, I think they already know." We walk into my room to find Kazuya cleaning my desk. "Evening Kazuya."

"Evening sirs, I heard you come in. Haruto didn't embarrass you too much did he?"

"He-He's fine."

"Good, do I need to talk about protection or?"

"No Kazuya!" I blurt out before he can continue, my blush coming back with a vengeance.

Kazuya chuckled. "Just checking. I assume we'll be seeing more of Master Midoriya around?" I nod a little. "Good to know. You enjoy yourself sirs!" He then finished the last little bit of cleaning he had to do then left, closing the door behind him.

"So that takes care of them I guess, I swear Kazuya has to be some sort of psychic. The moment we talk about officially telling them they make it known that they know, very loudly."

"Well maybe that's for the best, at least we don't have to have to awkwardly start a conversation about it with them."

I turn to Izuku. "You know what that's fair."

We start studying for the final exam, not much conversation being made unless it was about the work we were doing. A couple minutes into our study session I hear a beep come from my desk, I look underneath to see the hideout alert flashing. I run downstairs with Izuku following close behind.

"What's happening?!" I called out.

"The hideout is being hacked sir!" Haruto replies from the study. We go in and take the elevator down to the hideout where Kazuya is sitting at the computer striking away at the keyboard.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"I don't know sir, but whoever they are they're good." A couple moments later the alert stops and Kazuya leans back in the chair with a sigh. "Just managed to boot them off."

"I'll need to look into our security, see how they hacked in."

"You might not need to, they sent us something." Kazuya opens up the file to show a video of the Puzzler.

"Hello Phantom! Thought I was done with you yet?" He waved his cane about before continuing. "This is a warning, stay out of Nakamura Tech's business or they'll be trouble. I'm sure I don't need to explain why, Nakamura Kaito." Then the video stops, leaving a blank screen on the monitor.

"He knows." I run a hand through my hair. "How does he know?"

"I'm not sure sir, but if anyone told him it must have been someone from Nakamura Tech?"

"But I didn't tell anyone from Nakamura Tech, apart from Haruto but he's a different case and he no longer works there."

"Well then how did they get the information?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know." I stood there thinking for a bit before I had a sudden realisation and grabbed Okane Tamiko's profile. I scanned through to find what I needed, then handed the file to Kazuya. "This is Okane Tamiko, a receptionist at Nakamura Tech who the Puzzler killed."

"What's the connection?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure till now, the Puzzler just handed it to us." I then opened up the database on the computer to bring up the profile of Okane Hiroshi. "Duality, aka Okane Hiroshi. A villain I put away when I was 14, I don't know if he's still there or not but she's definitely his sister."

"I see the resemblance." Kazuya nodded in understanding.

"What's the connection though?" Izuku asked.

"Hiroshi was a friend of mine from elementary school, before I was home schooled."

"What happened?"

"He... he was in an accident, half his face was badly burnt. It was a villain attack with a fire quirk, ever since then he went a bit crazy. Developed another personality to help him make decisions, so he wouldn't make a bad decision again. A decision that would lead to hurting someone or himself, but then he got progressively worse. He became Duality, a villain who took over a lot of the black market. There was a time where most illegal trades where under his organisation. I don't know how he became Duality but I just managed to stop him, and I never saw him again."

"But why is he connected to this?" Haruto asked.

"Because he knows I'm the Phantom, we saw each other's identities in our last fight. If they could get any information on the Phantom it would be him."

"And all they'd have to do is ask his sister where he is, and there's a possibility they've broken him out of prison. You may have to face him again." Kazuya spoke up.

"When that time comes, I'll be ready."


End file.
